Star Trek : Une légende hors du temps
by Sofia Du Ciar
Summary: Des missions, des imprévus, une amnésie, un retour... Ou quand L'Enterprise se retrouve face à ses démons, que l'équipage doit garder la tête haute face à l'adversité et où l'exploration reste le mot d'ordre. Tout commence sur une planète de classe M de la Fédération victime de raids pirates. L'Enteprise est en mission... No slash parce que bon, on en a assez lus.
1. Sur une planète de classe M

_**Voici ma première fic de Star Trek !**_ _**Je suis fans, je le proclame, de ce monde plus que passionnant ! En passant par les films, séries et livres, je vais jusque faire des comparaisons entre l'univers de Star Trek des livres et séries x")**_

 _ **Dans cette fic, il y a des faits des livres, des faits de la série, des faits des films qui seront repris. Si vous ne comprenez pas une référence, parlez-en, je vous éclairerai. Si j'ai fait une erreur, des mélanges, des bêtises , merci de m'informer.**_

 _ **Je corrigerai si je suis dans l'erreur ^^**_ _**L'univers de star trek ne m'appartient évidemment pas. Il appartient aux réalisateurs de la première série etaux auteurs des nombreux volumes !**_

 ** _Star Trek : une légende hors du temps  
_**

L'humiliation était une chose qu'il ne devait pouvoir ressentir. Il était dans sa nature que de ne pas prêter attention à ce connexions qui dans son esprit pouvaient obstruer sa logique et son calme... Pourtant, il était là, debout, bras ballants, la rage lui déformant les traits alors qu'une croûte de sang verdâtre décorait sa tempe. Il avait vécu la fin de Vulcain. Il avait été impuissant. Mais il avait gardé la tête haute. Pour son peuple, pour cette espèce en voie d'extinction. Il déglutit lorsque s'approcha celui qui l'avait vaincu quelques secondes plus tôt. Il avait eut le temps et l'entendement nécessaire pour envoyer un message de détresse sur tous les canaux disponibles. Un vaisseau n'allait pas tarder, il en était certain...

\- Ambassadeur Soval, vous auriez du rester à l'ambassade vulcaine, sur Terre, sous la protection de Starfleet, lança d'une voix amusée et méprisante celui qui avait réduit son vaisseau à cette épave.

\- Je savais que cela allait arriver. Je n'aurai jamais risqué la vie de tous les vulcains survivants du Désastre ! C'était un choix...

\- Logique. Je sais.

Et il mourut, le phaser pointé sur sa tempe le tuant sur le coups. Laissant à terre, sur la passerelle de commandement, le vulcain mort, l'individu armé se retira sans se presser, allant récupérer sa navette au hangar pour rejoindre son vaisseau. C'est dans le vide et le silence de cette région peu occupée de la Fédération que resta le _Karath,_ dernière demeure d'un équipage de soixante membres.

* * *

 _\- Kirk à Enterprise ! SORTEZ NOUS DE LA !_

 _\- Ne bougez pas, capitaine, Chekov vous téléporte._

 _\- Spock, vous aviez raison, ils..._

 _La communication fut coupée. Le visuel de la surface montrait le campement se faire anéantir en une fraction de secondes. Ce fut le silence le plus oppressant que l'Enterprise eut connu en une semaine... La fusion mentale liant l'humain et le vulcain fut ébranlée par un choc. Spock savait que le choc avait frappé son capitaine..._

* * *

En orbite autour d'une planète de classe M victime d'attaques de pirates, _l'USS_ _Enterprise_ venait de téléporter sur la surface cinq membres d'équipage. M. Spock faisait partie du lot. Le visage impassible, il marchait d'un pas vif, phaser en main, en direction des résidus de la base qui avait été mise en place quelques jours plus tôt. Il chercha du regard les membres d'équipage qui avaient essuyé l'attaque pirate la plus violente qu'ils n'aient vue depuis leur arrivée en orbite. Les trois corps à terre avaient été criblés de balles, tout comme le sol alentour était couvert d'impacts... Les pirates avaient-ils fait feu sur eux malgré l'absence d'armes ? Cela était fort probable...

Une phrase de son capitaine revint lui effleurer les oreilles « _Ils ne sont pas si lâches voyons, ._ ». Ce souvenir le fit sourciller. Son capitaine avait mis de côté toute logique... Comme toujours.

\- Spock à l'Enterprise.

\- Passerelle à M. Spock. Les avez-vous trouvés, monsieur ? Demanda la voix inquiète de M. Sulu qui avait le commandement.

\- Non. Veuillez contacter le docteur Mc. Coy. Il se peut que nous revenions avec des blessés.

\- Des autochtones ?

\- Non. Spock, terminé.

Le vulcain se dirigea vers les membres d'équipage à terre, plusieurs couverts de brûlures multiples. Morts sous le coups des brûlures et des balles.

\- Continuons-nous les investigation, monsieur, demanda le chef de la sécurité.

\- Oui, monsieur Gevaar. Il n'y a que trois cadavres. Trois corps sont encore à retrouver.

\- Vous croyez que le capitaine a survécu, demanda un agent de sécurité.

\- Il y a trente pour cent de chance pour que le capitaine soit indemne. Cinq qu'il soit mort ou capturé. Quinze qu'il soit blessé gravement et cinquante qu'il se soit replié quelque part donc que ses blessures ne soient pas motelles, analysa Spock, se dirigeant vers les traînées de sang qui sur le sable de la plaine étaient visibles de loin.

Les agents de sécurité déglutirent face au raisonnement de l'officier en second. Ils allaient devoir rechercher les survivants au risque d'être attaqués. Cela pouvait être critique pour les survivants qui avaient sûrement déjà été repérés par les scanners des navettes pirates.

Prenant conscience de l'importance de chaque seconde, les membres de sécurité se lancèrent à la suite de Spock qui déjà s'engouffrait dans une grotte, suivant les traces de sang.

\- Enterprise à Spock, répondez bon-sang ! S'exclama un voix dans les communicateurs.

Le vulcain ne sourcilla pas face à l'impatience typiquement humaine, répondant :

\- Spock à l'Enterprise, qu'y-a-t-il, Docteur Mc Coy ?

\- J'ai reçu trois cadavres dans des poches de conservation. Dites mois que ce n'est pas lui, je ne veux pas découvrir cela...

\- Ce n'est pas Jim, Docteur Mc Coy, le coupa le vulcain. Spock terminé.

Les agents derrière lui eurent un sourire narquois. Le vulcain avait de plus en plus de mal à faire fi de ses humeurs depuis son combat contre Khan, des mois plus tôt. Depuis qu'il avait compris que la mort de son ami le plus cher ne pouvait être refoulée par ses barrières psychiques...

\- Monsieur Spock, mon transpondeur détecte quelque chose, lança soudain un agent de sécurité.

.


	2. En vie , mais

Dans la grotte sombre et humide, ils avançaient lentement, les fuseaux de leurs lampes éclairant chaque coin pour ne pas risquer de manquer quelque chose. Quelqu'un...

\- Qu'est-ce, enseigne , demanda Spock.

\- Humanoïde. Trois formes à cinquante mètres !

L'équipe de sauvetage se lança à toute vitesse à travers les galeries, leurs pas résonnant dans le silence du lieu alors que les lumières transperçaient l'opaque obscurité pour trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient avec appréhension.

Ils s'arrêtèrent comme un seul homme, le souffle court, les lumières braquées sur les formes qui se découpaient contre le mur. La pierre était teintée d'écarlate. Les trois formes étaient inertes.

Spock fut le premier à réagir, allant prendre le pouls de son capitaine qui était inconscient, dos au mur, une plaie béante sur son côté droit saignant abondamment. Sa tempe était à vif, son côté droit couvert de sang séché. On aurait dit qu'une balle lui avait effleure le côté de la tête... Quelques millimètres à gauche et le cerveau était touché... Un coups de chance...

Les agents de sécurité se hâtèrent aux côtés des deux agents de leur section qui gisaient près de leur capitaine.

\- En vie mais a subi une perte de sang trop importante, diagnostiqua le vulcain en rangeant son phaser, étudiant toutes les possibilités de le transporter sans risquer d'aggraver son état.

\- M. Spock , ils sont en vie, juste déshydratés et victimes de brulures, lança le chef de la sécurité.

\- Bien, nous devons les faire sortir de là afin que l'Enterprise puisse nous téléporter. Occupez vous de ceux là. Agent Gevaar, vous devez nous couvrir en cas d'attaque. Nous agirons en vitesse et avec calme. Il y a soixante quinze pour cent de chances que les pirates reviennent sur le campement voler du matériel.

\- Mais, ils ne peuvent pas nous tuer en sachant que nous représentons la Fédération, s'offusqua un agent.

\- Ils ont déjà tués trois hommes de la Fédération, enseigne, le reprit froidement Spock en soulevant sur son dos son capitaine.

* * *

Se tordant les mains de frustration, McCoy attendait en salle de téléportation le retour de l'équipe de sauvetage. Spock avait exigé sa présence en salle de téléportation pour la prise en charge des blessés. Si Jim n'avait pas donné l'ordre, c'est qu'il n'était pas en état... Spock avait un don pour ne pas être clair dans les situations les plus délicates.

\- L'équipe est de retour, annonça Scotty , le regard braqué sur la salle de téléportation.

Sept silhouettes se découpèrent bientôt dans la pluie de lumière. Mc Coy jura en voyant le capitaine livide, sur le dos de son officier en second.

Déjà, on plaçait sur les brancards les blessés afin qu'ils soient transportés en infirmerie.

\- Spock à la passerelle, lança le vulcain via l'inter.

\- Sulu à monsieur Spock, j'écoute.

\- Lancez les rayons tracteurs. Je veux ces pirates en cellule.

\- Bien monsieur.

Le vulcain se dirigea vers la passerelle, le visage neutre, les mains jointes derrière son dos droit. Leur mission était presque achevée.

Il avait finit son service mais ne ressentait aucun besoin à prendre du repos.

Lorsque s'ouvrirent les portes de l'ascenseur, il entra sur la passerelle sans prêter attention au silence des membres d'équipage. Sulu quitta le fauteuil de commandement, reprenant son poste de pilote.

C'est le lieutenant Uhura qui, le regard luisant d'inquiétude, demanda :

\- Comment va le capitaine ?

\- Le capitaine est hors de danger, lieutenant, répondit le vulcain.

Un soupir de soulagement les prit tous, faisant sourciller le vulcain. Avaient-ils vraiment cru que de simples pirates allaient tuer leur capitaine ? C'était inconcevable. Illogique au vu des aventures vécues ces dernières années... Il y a quelques mois...

\- Je détecte la présence d'une navette pirate, commander, lança Sulu.

\- Bien, que l'on baisse les bouclier. Je les veux à bord et en vie. Téléportez les dès qu'ils seront dans le champs de nos rayons.

\- Bien monsieur.

\- Spock à la sécurité. Je veux deux équipes dans la salle de téléportation. Nous recevons des pirates à bord.

\- Gevaar à Passerelle, entendu, commander Spock, fit une voix vive.

\- Téléportation effectuée, annonça Sulu.

-Pirates appréhendés, commander Spock, annonça quelques secondes plus tard la voix de Gavaar dans l'inter.

\- Bien, enfermez les en cellule, je les interrogerai plus tard.

Spock coupa la communication, ne prêtant aucune attention aux coups d'œils amusés de Uhura ou de Sulu. Il porta son regard sur la planète pauvre en minerai et en énergie exploitable, se demandant un instant ce que faisaient là ces pirates... Avant que la communication ne soit interrompue, le capitaine avait dit : _vous aviez raison_... Pourquoi ?

.

.


	3. Douce amnésie

\- Infirmerie à Passerelle, lança la voix grave de Mc Coy.

Le ton du médecin fit naître une terrible appréhension en chaque officier sur la passerelle. Spock répondit, des regards brillants d'inquiétudes tournés vers lui :

\- Spock à l'infirmerie. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Vous devriez venir voir ça, Spock.

\- J'arrive.

Il coupa la communication, disant en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur :

\- Prenez les commandes, M. Sulu. Relevez les boucliers, nous quitterons l'orbite une fois les motifs des pirates découverts.

\- Bien M. Spock, fit le pilote alors que disparaissait le vulcain derrière la porte automatique.

* * *

Assis à son bureau, un verre de cognac en main, le regard braqué sur les signes vitaux de son ami , il jura une fois de plus, malgré les regards noirs de l'infirmière Chapel.

Spock arriva, le visage fermé. Plus que d'habitude. Cela fit sourire le docteur. Le vulcain combattait contre ses émotions humaines... Il gardait le contrôle mais risquait de le perdre s'il faisait face à une situation trop extrême pour sa logique...

\- Docteur, que se passe-t-il, demanda froidement le vulcain.

\- Comment dire... Il y a des séquelles à craindre, M. Spock.

\- Soyez plus clair, ordonna le vulcain.

\- Le capitaine a pris un sacré coups sur la tête...

\- Docteur...

\- Il s'est réveillé il y a peu mais s'est aussitôt rendormi. Enfin... On a du le rendormir...

Spock attendait, droit comme un i , sourcils froncés. Mc Coy soupira à grand bruits, disant :

\- Il ne savait pas qui j'étais ni où il était...

\- Cette amnésie est-elle passagère ?

\- Ses cellules nerveuses n'ont pas été détruites, son encéphale n'a pas été endommagé. C'est sûrement le choc qui l'a rendu amnésique. Il devrait se remettre et cela peut prendre du temps. Mais en attendant, il ne pourra pas assurer ses fonctions.

\- Vous le mettez en incapacité et il ne perdra pas le commandement de l'Enterprise, conclut Spock.

\- Je le met en incapacité combien de temps ? Une durée indéterminée peut...

\- Le médecin de bord a tous les droits. A moins que vous ne souhaitiez lui retirer le commandement?

\- Jamais je... s'offusqua Mc Coy.

\- C'est ce qu'il me semblait, fit le vulcain.

\- Docteur, il revient à lui, prévint l'infirmière.

Spock se dirigea vers le chevet du capitaine qui avait été entravé. Il ne dit rien de cette méthode très humaine, se contentant de parcourir des yeux les blessures de son supérieur et ami. La plaie au côté droit avait été soignée et bandée et des points de suture avaient été nécessaires pour la tempe à vif. Malgré la chirurgie, la plaie semblait trop profonde pour ne pas laisser de trace.

Les yeux du capitaine s'ouvrirent soudain. Le vulcain y lisait crainte et incompréhension. Le regard de Kirk parcourut l'infirmerie rapidement avant de tomber sue Mc Coy et Spock. Il s'exclama :

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Je vous ai dit de me laisser ! Alors foutez moi la paix ! Et puis, où suis-je ? Qu'est-il advenu de Gary ? Répondez !

\- Gary est cet ancien camarade qui est mort dans l'USS Excalibur lors de la destruction des nombreux vaisseaux de la Fédération lors de la bataille de Vulcain, souffla Mc Coy à Spock.

\- Il a oublié son affectation à l'Enterprise, donc les dernières années de service, conclut Spock.

\- Il a oublié près de sept ans de foutus voyage ! Jura Mc Coy.

\- JE VOUS DIS DE ME LAISSER PARTIR ! VOUS ÊTES SUREMENT A LA SOLDE DES KLINGONS ! MES HOMMES VONT VOUS ...

\- Endormez-le, infirmière, soupira Mc Coy.

Spock, ennuyé par le comportement de son supérieur, quitta l'infirmerie avec le sentiment désagréable que la rééducation de leur capitaine serait un vrai problème.

* * *

Sa méditation fut interrompue par le grésillement de l'inter. Spock quitta sa pierre de méditation, allant répondre. Il était dans sa cabine depuis moins de deux heures.

\- Spock à la Passerelle, j'écoute, fit-il.

\- Enseigne Norve en communication, commander. Nous avons reçu un message de détresse du Karath qui est à deux années lumières soit à dix minutes de notre position.

\- Nous ne pouvons quitter l'orbite sans avoir trouvé les motivations des pirates ni même la base de ceux-ci. Faites office de relais. Que le signal de détresse soit émis à plus grande fréquence. Si ce n'est pas un signal d'état d'urgence, ce n'est pas prioritaire à la mission première de l'Enterprise.

\- Bien monsieur.

Il coupa la communication, se changeant. Son service reprenait. Il allait devoir remplacer son capitaine un moment, ce qui l'ennuyait. Il quitta sa cabine, se dirigeant vers les cellules de détention de l'Enterprise où étaient les trois pirates capturés. Interroger un seul d'entre eux lui ferait gagner du temps et la rééducation du capitaine serait plus utile loin de la planète qui avait été lieu du choc.

L'agent Gevaar était debout près des cellules, écoutant de rapport de la dernière équipe de garde alors que la nouvelle prenait le relais. Spock lui annonça son intention d'interroger au plus vite les pirates. Ils entrèrent donc à deux dans une des cellules, faisant face à un pirate humain assis sur une chaise, poings liés.

Ce fut rapide. L'homme ne semblait pas éprouver une grande sympathie pour ses camarades. Il annonça la localisation de la base , demandant juste l'immunité. Spock transmit l'information à Chékov qui localisa rapidement le bâtiment principal des pirates.

\- Alors l'immunité, vous m'la donnez ! Exigea le pirate d'une quarantaine d'années.

\- Étant donné que vous avez tué trois agents de Starfleet, manqué de tuer un officier supérieur et de ce fait êtes coupables de crimes de guerre et aussi de piraterie, Starfleet ne vous promet qu'un jugement juste et une peine légalement convenable.

\- QUOI ? VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MOI !

\- Au vu des conséquences de vos actes, non, je ne me fous pas de vous, répliqua froidement et calmement le vulcain en partant.

Dans le corridor, l'équipage semblait agité. Spock, sourcils froncés, allait appeler la passerelle pour avoir plus d'explications lorsque l'inter bipa, la voix de Uhura lançant :

\- Commander Spock, répondez ! Spock ! Répondez !

\- Spock à passerelle, j'écoute, fit-il.

\- Nous avons un problème, commander.

\- TOUS AU HANGAR ! VITE ! Aboya un agent de sécurité, dépassant Spock en courant à travers les corridors du vaisseau interstellaire.

\- Expliquez-vous, lieutenant Uhura.

\- Le capitaine a fui l'infirmerie.

Spock ne prit pas la peine de couper la communication, courant à la suite des agents de sécurité, Gevaar sur ses talons. Si ces hommes faisaient paniquer le capitaine, c'en serait finit de tout espoir de guérison.

\- Que personne ne touche au capitaine ! Je répète, personne ne... ordonnait avec colère Gevaar dans son communicateur, s'adressant à tous les agents de sécurité en service.

\- Phaser en mode paralysie ! Un choc minimal ! Ne tirez que si ses actes sont une atteinte à sa sécurité ou à la votre !

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au hangar. James T. Kirk était debout sur le toit d' une navette, son regard paniqué comptant le nombre croissant d'opposants. Il n'avait pas réussit à grimper dans une navette et sa seule solution pour être hors d'atteinte avait été de grimper sur un toit.

Il remarqua plus loin le vulcain qui avait parlé au docteur ivrogne qui l'avait entravé sur un lit. Il lut dans les prunelles sombres du vulcain de la colère et de la panique dissimulés sous un masque d'indifférence.

Il y avait une quinzaine d'agents en chandail rouge qui avaient leurs phaser braqués sur lui, comme pour le dissuader de faire la moindre bêtise.

\- Baissez vos armes, ordonna Spock en avançant, la foule d'agents de sécurité de fendant sur son passage.

\- Mais monsieur...

\- Une telle pression psychologique n'est pas supportable pour un humain alors obéissez, enseigne, le coupa le vulcain.

\- M. Spock, sa blessure, lança l'agent Gevaar en pointant du doigts les tâches de sang qui avaient perlé sur le sol et qui tâchaient le bandage d'une grande marque rouge sombre sur le côté droit du capitaine.

\- Je monte le chercher, que vos agents se tiennent prêts à le réceptionner en cas de chute, ordonna le vulcain.

\- Bien.

Les agents de sécurité se dispersèrent autour de l'engin. L'officier en second grimpa aisément sur le toit, faisant face à cet homme qu'il avait appris à accepter malgré sa chance insolente et son mépris pour le règlement.

\- Je vous connais, fit Jim, sourcils froncés.

Ce n'était pas une question. C'était une affirmation. Le vulcain lisait de incompréhension dans le regard de son capitaine. Il voyait que l'homme bataillait pour se souvenir. Pour éclairer le gouffre de ces dernières années...

\- Oui, vous me connaissez. Nos esprits n'en forment qu'un. Souvenez-vous.

Le vulcain envoya alors une vague de souvenirs frapper l'esprit du capitaine. Celui-ci vacilla, une main sur sa tête, sourcils froncés.

\- Néo... Spike... Talus IV... Khan...

Spock fixait avec attention le visage du capitaine, suivant le flot de sentiments, d'émotions qui l'engloutissaient. Le choc mental étai trop grand. Il n'allait pas tenir le coups. Il n'était pas télépathe.

Kirk qui jusque là fixait ses mains sembla remarquer ce qu'il l'entourait. Un vaisseau, un équipage, des amis... Il leva les yeux vers Spock, un sourire navré aux lèvres. Il dit :

\- Notre vaisseau... L'Enterprise...

\- Spock, ne l'amochez pas plus encore, s'exclama Mc Coy en arrivant au pas de course dans le hangar.

\- Les... Les pirates... lâcha le capitaine avant de s'effondrer. Spock eut juste le temps de le réceptionner, lui empêchant de sa fracasser contre l'acier de la navette alors qu'à terre, les agents de sécurité s'agitaient, craignant de ne voir tomber leur capitaine.

\- SPOCK ! IL VA BIEN ? S'égosillait le docteur Mc Coy en se précipitant vers la navette.

\- Le choc émotionnel était trop grand. Il a juste perdu connaissance, docteur, lui apprit le vulcain en faisant passer le corps de son supérieur à deux agents de sécurité avant de descendre lui même du toit de la navette.

\- Bon Dieux, conduisez le à l'infirmerie immédiatement, s'impatienta le docteur en poussant les agents qui soutenaient le capitaine à la suivre.

Spock activa son communicateur :

\- Spock à Passerelle.

\- Sulu à , j'écoute.

\- Nous quittons l'orbite de la planète. Enregistrez les coordonnées de la base pirate transmises par le prisonnier. Nous nous y rendrons quand j'en donnerai l'ordre.

\- Bien monsieur. Sulu terminé.

Spock rangea son communicateur, se dirigeant vers la Passerelle. Il ne prêta aucunes attentions aux agents de sécurité qui le fixaient d'un oeil noir, blessé dans leur orgueil après avoir été rappelés à l'ordre par le vulcain alors qu'ils étaient prêts à tirer sur leur propre capitaine...


	4. Carrefour de la contrebande

**J'ai pu remarque de nombreuses coquilles dans mes précédents chapitres.**

 **Navrée pour vos yeux.** **Je ne sais pas trop si l'histoire plait ou non. Je ne peux que l'espérer ^^**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot. C'est toujours un plaisir de lire des avis.**

* * *

Son côté droit le tiraillant de douleur fut ce qui le ramena à la réalité, le tirant violemment de son nuage de souvenirs. Il quitta son enfance niaise à travers l'Iowa pour ouvrir les yeux sur le plafonds de l'infirmerie. Il quitta son adolescence de débauche pour les pâles murs de l'infirmerie... Une inspirations profonde le fit grogner de douleur.

Son premier réflexe fut bien de porter sa main à l'origine de sa douleur. Un pressa contre la blessure fraîchement bandée, faisant jurer quelqu'un.

\- MAIS NE TOUCHEZ PAS A CA BON SANG !

\- Docteur, hurler contre un patient sortant d'amnésie n'est pas raisonnable, le reprit une voix calme.

\- Rien à foutre de votre fou...

\- Votre langage, docteur.

\- Bones, cessez de hurler, c'est un ordre, grinça Jim en se redressant sur ses coudes, sourcils froncés.

\- Migraine ? Ah je le savais ! L'amnésie aura laissé des séquelles !

\- Sa migraine peut très bien venir de votre état instable, docteur, qui vous pousse à hausser le ton...

\- Ne me dites pas que je suis responsable du mal-être de mes patients, Spock !

\- Je vous signale que vous êtes dans un état d'énervement notable, docteur.

\- Quand vous aurez finit de vous chamailler comme des enfants, peut être aurez vous l'obligeance de m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé et pourquoi l'Enterprise ne bouge _pas_.

\- Nous sommes à cinq secondes en vitesse de distorsion 6,8 de la position de la base pirate. Nous attendions votre réveil avant de lancer tout assaut, expliqua calmement Spock, revenant à son capitaine, quittant des yeux un Bones rouge de colère.

\- En tant que capitaine par intérim, vous pouviez donner cet ordre, Spock, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait, demanda Jim, adossé au mur, oubliant partiellement sa douleur alors que le docteur Mc Coy passait son tricodeur sur la plaie du capitaine pour évaluer la gravité de la blessure.

\- Parce que vous aviez dit, sur cette planète, avant que la communication ne soit interrompue, que j' _avais_ _raison_. Mais je n'ai pas pu déceler de quels propos vous parliez. De ce fait, attaquer les pirates était illogique.

\- Certes... Je parlais de leurs motifs. Vous disiez qu'il n'y avait rien à voler sur cette planète. Vous aviez raison. C'est un monde pauvre en minerai, en gaz et en ressources vendables ou commercialisables...

\- Où voulez-vous en venir, capitaine ?

\- C'est une zone de rencontre. Un genre de carrefour de la piraterie et de la contrebande. C'est pour cela qu'ils nous ont abattus malgré notre désarmement.

\- C'est logique.

\- Mais... Les hommes qui étaient avec moi... Ils... se rendit-il soudain compte, son visage devenant livide en se redressant.

\- Trois morts, deux ont quitté l'infirmerie hier matin, énonça stoïquement Spock, faisant jurer Mc Coy.

\- Trois morts... J'ai tué trois membres d'équipage en débarquant sans armes, comprit Kirk d'une voix vague, retombant sur le mur, faisant fi de la douleur qu'il venait d'éveiller en son côté droit.

\- Même armés vous n'auriez rien pu faire contre des navettes équipées d'un tel camouflage et d'un tel armement. Seule une navette en vol aurait pu faire des dégâts, le reprit Spock.

\- Vous avez sans doute raison, même s'il est honorable de tenter de taire mon incompétence.

\- Vous êtes capitaine de ce fait, au delà de la compétence même. Et je suis vulcain. Les vulcains ne mentent jamais, pas même pas pour « réconforter » , ce qui serait de l'ordre des émotions et non pas du professionnalisme... Mc Coy levait les yeux au ciel, marmonnant une chose incompréhensible.

Kirk eut un sourire en coin en entendant parler ainsi son officier en second. Il avait bien cru qu'il allait mourir dans cette grotte et ne jamais pouvoir revoir ses amis, son vaisseau, sa famille...

\- Je suis attendu à la Passerelle. Capitaine, docteur, salua Spock en se retirant.

\- Combien de temps ai-je dormi, demanda Kirk à Mc Coy qui préparait une injection.

\- Trois jours depuis que la mémoire t'est revenue donc quatre depuis l'attaque.

\- C'est pas du calmant ça j'espère, fit Kirk en lorgnant la seringue.

\- Juste un peu ...

\- Je dois reprendre le commandement, donnez moi de l'antidouleur, je ferai avec.

\- Il ne serait pas raisonnable de...

\- Je ne veux pas vous l'ordonner, Bones. Ces pirates on tuer trois de mes hommes et je ne resterai pas à dormir alors qu'ils sont là dehors, grogna Jim en rejetant sa couverture.

\- _Foutu_ capitaine qui a attendu le départ du _foutu_ vulcain pour me mettre la pression avec ses _foutus_ devoirs de capitaine... marmonnait Mc Coy en jetant la seringue sur son plan de travail pour en sortir une autre qu'il emplissait avec des gestes rageurs et brusques.

\- Vous insultez votre supérieur là ou je rêve, railla Jim en enfilant son uniforme, un mince sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je fais part de mon avis médical quant à l'attitude responsable de mon capitaine raisonnable, cracha Mc Coy en injectant l'antalgique à son capitaine d'un geste.

\- Merci, _docteur Mc Coy_ , fit Jim en sortant, boitant un peu, sur un ton mi-rieur, mi-redevable.

Lorsque se referma la porte, le docteur jeta la seringue sur son bureau en pestant, un sourire amer aux lèvres, saisissant le communicateur :

\- Mc Coy à Passerelle.

\- Spock, j'écoute.

\- Le capitaine est sous antalgiques, il doit être surveillé. Il a quitté l'infirmerie.

\- Pourquoi n'est-il pas dans son lit, docteur ?

Le ton du vulcain en disait long sur sa pensée.

\- Parce que notre capitaine est têtu.

\- Quels sont les risques?

\- Rien de grave. Une infection peut être ? Mais il aura une côte ou deux de cassées si les ligaments ne se régénèrent pas tranquillement.

\- Un choc ou une chute ?

\- Bah les côtes seront cassées...

\- Spock terminé.

Lorsque l'ascenseur s'arrêta et que les portes coulissèrent, Kirk , la vision trouble, se demanda si Mc Coy lui avait donné une dose d'anti-douleurs ou des calmants. Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur qui le mènerait à la Passerelle d'un pas incertain, pris de vertiges, se disant que quelque chose clochait... Non, Bones ne lui ferait pas un tel coups... Il comprenait son envie de rendre justice aux agents morts... Mais...

Il buta, tombant à terre. Déjà de nombreuses enseignes venaient s'inquiéter de son état. Il s'assit dos au mur, le souffle court, se sentant fiévreux. Non, quelque chose n'allait pas... Sa blessure... Il la tâta avec des gestes lents.

\- Pont 5 à la Passerelle, pont 5 à la Passerelle ! Le capitaine fait un malaise !

\- M. Spock à Pont 5, j'arrive. L'équipe médicale est informée.

\- Capitaine, vous allez bien, demandait un jeune technicien, sourcils froncés, accroupi près de son supérieur.

\- Les pirates... disait Kirk, sentant sa conscience glisser à nouveau vers un gouffre obscur qu'il avait eut trop de mal à quitter pour risquer de s'y perdre à nouveau.. . Sa blessure l'incendiait, lui volait toute raison. Il tentait de rester conscient pourtant !

\- Capitaine !

La voix avait beau être calme, le ton semblait plus élevé que d'habitude, ce qui fit sursauter toutes les enseignes qui s'étaient attroupées autour du capitaine. L'officier en second de l'Enterprise venait d'arriver.

\- Spock... Les pirates ! Ils...

Le vulcain arriva aussitôt près de son ami, inquiet par ce soudain déclin de santé. Il se demandait ce que faisait l'équipe médicale. Le capitaine semblait fiévreux et perdait connaissance. Une infection ? Un empoisonnement ?

\- Restez conscient, capitaine. Ne perdez pas connaissance. Nous ne savons pas si...

\- Si je vais revenir ? Un vulcain qui s'inquiète pour un humain ?

\- Un vulcain qui s'inquiète pour un ami, capitaine, le corrigea l'officier scientifique .

\- JE LE SAVAIS QUE SA BLESSURE ÉTAIT INFECTÉE ! S'exclamait avec colère Mc Coy en arrivant en courant.

\- Dans ce cas vous auriez du l'attacher en infirmerie au lieu de le laisser filer, le reprit froidement le vulcain.

\- Je l'ai su il y a un instant, en lisant les résultats de mon tricodeur, renifla avec dédain le docteur, intimidé par la froideur du vulcain.

\- Où est le brancard ?

\- Ils arrive, grinça Mc Coy brusquement, comme pour défendre ses hommes même si lui même était en partie irrité par la lenteur de l'équipe...

\- Je vois des étoiles, Spock... Plein d'étoiles... Regardez, Bones... délirait Jim, un sourire niais aux lèvres, ses yeux se voilant. La fièvre ne le réussissait pas...

\- Fermez la avec vos étoiles ! On est dans l'espace, bien sur que vous en voyez des foutues étoiles , sifflait Mc Coy avec impatience.

\- Comptez les étoiles et ne vous endormez pas avant de les avoir toutes comptées, répondit calmement le vulcain à son supérieur.

\- Même le vulcain délire, renifla avec dédain le docteur.

\- En toute logique, il ne pourra toutes les compter donc restera conscient jusque l'arrivée des brancardier et par chance jusqu'à ce qu'il ait reçu sa première dose d'antibiotiques, expliqua calmement le vulcain.

\- Un... Deux... Trois...

\- Je vais devenir fou, siffla Mc Coy alors que le brancard arrivait et que Jim, comptant toujours, était installé dessus.

.

.


	5. Dans un avenir meilleur

**Note de l'auteure : Dans cette fic, comme l'a fait remarqué Harmonie que je remercie pour son com's , James. s'en prendra plein la gueule.**

 **C'est en rien du à un ressentiment envers le personnage ou à un sadisme des écrivains que de faire cela. Star Trek symbolise l'homme idéal en James Tibérius Kirk. Un mythe de l'homme fort, invincible, imperturbable, charmeur et éloquent. Je veux casser ce mythe crée en 1960.**

 **Je veux faire de James Tibérius Kirk un homme ordinaire et ayant ses faiblesses comme Jonathan Harcher. Donc ne le prenez pas trop mal si le personnage héroïque ne l'est pas trop ici ^^**

 **Bonne lecture. #Soso**

* * *

Debout dans la chambre où la nuit synthétique avait été activée, il fixait la silhouette endormie. Il avait eut un service mouvementé et ce message de détresse n'aidait pas à sa méditation, d'où son repli dans la chambre de soins de son ami.

Là, au moins, il pouvait penser sans risquer d'entendre l'inter lui annoncer quelques folies commises par son supérieur. Il se concentra d'abord sur l'état de son capitaine, son ami... Le docteur Mc Coy le disait en état de reprendre son commandement d'ici deux jours. Le temps que la cicatrisation fasse effet.

Mais Spock avait décidé de ne pas attendre la reprise de son poste du capitaine pour ordonner la destruction des armements du vaisseau principal des pirates ainsi que leurs moteurs de distorsion. Ainsi, ils avaient pu laisser ces pirates aux mains des agents envoyés par la base stellaire de Starfleet la plus proche et l'Enterprise avait pu quitter son poste . A présent, ils étaient en route pour la base stellaire qui avait emprisonné les pirates pour s'y approvisionner et accorder une permission de quelques heures à l'équipage tendu.

Les portes de la chambre s'ouvrirent. Spock ne fut pas étonné de voir entrer le Docteur Mc Coy.

\- Je savais que vous seriez là, railla le docteur.

\- Votre affirmation ne se base sur aucune logique, sourcilla le vulcain.

\- L'amitié et la loyauté ne sont pas ordre de la logique, commander.

\- Nous allons bientôt quitter la vitesse de distorsion pour entrer en orbite autour de la base stellaire. N'est-ce pas le moment pour vous préparer ?

\- A quoi, monsieur Spock, demanda Bones en se laissant tomber sur un fauteuil au chevet de son ami toujours inconscient.

\- Prendre votre permission voyons.

\- Et la votre, vous la prenez quand ?

\- Je préfère la prendre à bord de l'Enterprise, commenta le vulcain.

\- Moi aussi.

\- N'est ce pas vous qui vous plaigniez des conditions des voyages stellaires ?

\- Les bases stellaires ne sont pas très accueillantes dans le secteur, renifla Mc Coy.

\- Avouez que vous craignez de quitter le chevet du capitaine, lâcha Spock.

\- Vous êtes mal placé pour critiquer cela, cracha Mc Coy.

\- Ce n'était pas une critique, docteur. Je suis moi même incapable de quitter le vaisseau en le sachant dans cet état.

\- Il survivra, le reprit le docteur avec plus de calme.

\- Je le sais, d'où l'illogisme de ma réaction, fit Spock en quittant la chambre. Prévenez moi s'il revient à lui ou si son état empire.

\- A vos ordres, capitaine intérimaire, soupira Mc Coy en s'affaissant plus encore dans son siège.

\- Commander, pas capitaine, le reprit Spock alors que se refermaient les portes.

* * *

Que des pirates soient escortés dans ses cellules, d'accord... Qu'un vaisseau de classe stellaire vienne se réapprovisionner, d'accord... Mais ce message de détresse qui tournait en boucle sur tous les canaux le rendait dingue ! Que disait-il ? Que répétait-il ? Des mots sans sens pour ses oreilles !

\- « Néro est revenu ! Néro est revenu ! »

Qui était ce foutu Néro ? Qu'est ce que cela pouvait faire s'il était revenue ou pas !

\- « Même cibles ! Starfleet alerte rouge ! Alerte rouge ! »

Ah là là, ces foutus gens pressés et leurs messages de détresse trop...

\- Hey ! Officier des communication ! Tu fous quoi, lui aboya un agent de sécurité.

\- Comment ça, siffla l'agent de communication en levant les yeux de son écran, sourcils froncés.

\- Qui a autorisé à ce vaisseau de type cargo à entrer en orbite si c'est pas toi ?

\- Je ne détecte aucuns canaux ! Je tente d'entrer en contact !

\- Ils ouvrent le feu sur les vaisseaux en orbite ! S'exclama un agent de sécurité.

\- Je n'ai pas de réponse de leur commandement, paniquait l'agent de communication.

\- Depuis quand un cargo a un tel arsenal, siffla l'agent de sécurité qui l'avait réprimandé.

\- Ils ont ouvert un canal, déglutit le malheureux qui n'avait jamais vécu un tel service.

\- Je veux un visuel, ordonna le chef de la sécurité de la base stellaire.

Un visage apparut. Un romulien au teint sombre, tatoué, le regard empli de colère. Il dit :

\- Je suis Néro et je vous ordonne de...

\- Le message de détresse du vulcain, comprit l'Officier en communication.

\- Comment l'empire peut oser attaquer la Fédération alors que... Aboyait le chef de la sécurité, le visage rouge de colère.

\- Dans un avenir meilleur, la Fédération ne sera plus un soucis et vous ne nous aurez même pas croisés.

La communication fut coupée. La base fut prise pour cible et ne tarda pas à sombrer, tout comme ses occupants et visiteurs. Les hurlements et la peine furent silencieux dans le néant de l'espace intersidéral... Les étoiles observaient, brillantes de compassion, l'anéantissement de la base stellaire et le massacre de centaines d'individus...

C'est cinq minutes après le désastre que l'Enterprise quitta la distorsion sous le commandement du capitaine par interim Spock.

.

.


	6. Un vieil ennemi

**Note de l'auteure : Bon, voici la suite ! Mon récit n'est en rien focalisé sur la narration, d'où le manque de développement des pensées ou des sentiments des protagonistes. Seules les histoires que je veux pleines d'action sont ainsi.**

 **Star trek étant dans ses romans riche en concepts, savoir et théories, je ne peux rivaliser avec ces plumes du 20ème.** **Je fais de mon mieux pour corriger les fautes qui vous piquent les yeux. ^_^ "**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un avis, cela fait vachement plaisir quand ça arrive dans ma boite mail ^^** **#Soso**

* * *

C'est l'étonnement qui les prit lorsqu'en sortant de vitesse de distorsion l'Enterprise se trouva face à une nuée de débris. Sulu dut changer de cap en catastrophe, évitant les débris qui par centaines risquaient d'endommager la coque. Devant eux, réduite en centaines de plaques d'acier éparpillé et de corps sans vie , la base stellaire dérivait tel une épave sinistre. Un triste spectacle... Silencieux, lugubre et oppressant pour tout voyageur de l'espace...

\- Monsieur Scott, que toute l'énergie soit dirigée vers les boucliers, ordonna Spock.

\- Les senseurs ont repéré un vaisseau, monsieur. Il se dirige vers nous ! S'exclama Chekov.

\- Tentez d'entrer en contact, lieutenant Uhura.

\- Monsieur Spock ! Il faut sortir de là ! Il y a trop de débris, annonça Sulu.

-Manœuvres d'évasion, M. Sulu. Ce contact, lieutenant, exigea avec calme le vulcain.

\- Voilà, monsieur, grinça Uhura, 'avoir eut tant de mal à trouver un canal à cause des nombreux débris.

\- Un visuel, s'il vous plait, fit Spock, gardant son calme légendaire.

\- ça arrive, monsieur, fit Uhura en pianotant à une vitesse folle sur ses écrans et claviers.

Le navire fut ébranlé par une forte secousse. Tous faillirent être éjectés de leurs sièges. Spock, déjà tendu, serra les poings sur le siège de commandement.

\- Nous avons un visuel, commander, annonça Uhura.

Devant eux, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, c'était Néro, le premier ennemi que l'équipage avait déjoué sous le commandement de James Tiberius Kirk... Un ennemi du futur... Sensé avoir été avalé par un trou noir. A moins qu'ils aient à nouveau trouvé un moyen de se faufiler entre les filaments du temps pour... D'un point de vue scientifique, ceci était d'une improbabilité telle que Spock refusait d'y penser. Mais ces romuliens avaient déjà défié lesl ois de la science à deux reprises... Jamais deux sans trois, disait une expression illogique humaine...

\- Tiens ! Ambassadeur Spock ! Dans le passé comme dans le futur, tu me fais obstacle !S'exclama Néro. Où est ton capitaine ? Où est ce cher Kirk ?

\- Cette information ne vous concerne pas, lâcha Spock.

\- Livrez le et je laisserai votre vaisseau et son équipage indemnes.

\- Pourquoi vouloir un capitaine qui n'a pas le commandement ?

\- Parce qu'il est la cause de l'échec de mon passé, siffla Néro.

\- De ce fait, ses chances de survies sont minces.

\- Belle conclusion, vulcain.

\- Eh bien, nous refusons de vous livrer notre capitaine.

\- ALORS MOURREZ !

La communication fut coupée. Le vaisseau fut à nouveau sujet à de terribles secousses.

\- Les boucliers tiennent mais ça durera pas ! Aboyait Scotty via l'inter.

\- M. Sulu, distorsion 7, sortez nous de là, ordonna Spock.

\- Bien monsieur, fit le pilote.

Le vaisseau émit un grincement sonore, sa coque heurtant divers débris alors que ses boucliers protégeaient l'Enterprise de la pluie de tirs ennemis.

Bientôt, les corps et débris disparurent pour laisser place à un filament de lumière. Ils étaient en distorsion. Les officiers de la passerelle poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

\- Passerelle à salle des machines. , je veux un rapport des dommages subis, ordonna Spock à l'inter.

\- Aucuns dommages, monsieur, sinon que ma dame de fer a eut une belle frayeur !

\- Infirmerie, rapport des blessés, ordonna Spock.

\- Quelques membres d'équipage tombés dans les couloirs. Rien de grave, commander Spock, fit la voix trop rassurante de Mc Coy.

\- Docteur...

\- J'ai du boulot ! Mc Coy terminé.

Il raccrocha. Spock haussa un sourcils qui alla se perdre dans sa frange parfaitement lisse. Tous sur la Passerelle fixaient avec une curiosité à peine dissimulée leur capitaine par interim. Que cachait donc le Docteur ?

\- M. Sulu, à vous la passerelle, lança le vulcain en quittant le siège de commandement pour gagner l'ascenseur.

* * *

Mc Coy achevait de soigner une enseigne, posant un patch contre son front ouvert. Il poussa un profond soupir en voyant arriver Spock... Depuis qu'il connaissait le vulcain, il ne l'avait jamais vu si longtemps ni si souvent à l'infirmerie. Il évitait avec brio depuis toujours les examens du docteur ! Et là, il faisait des aller-retours... Il soupira à nouveau, faisant sourciller le vulcain qui n'avait encore rien dit.

\- Votre volonté à ne pas garder le contact visuel montre votre incapacité à me cacher quelque chose, Docteur, fit le vulcain.

\- Il ne faut pas vous affoler sans raisons, Spock ! Vu les secousses que l'Enterprise a subi, il est normal qu'il soit tombé !

\- Qui est tombé ? Le capitaine ?

Mc Coy soupira pour la troisième fois. Spock fronça des sourcils, lançant :

\- Laissez-moi le voir.

Le docteur lui désigna la chambre où le capitaine avait été déplacé puisque trop de matériel avait été renversé dans l'ancienne lors de la secousse.

Le vulcain avança, dos droit, mains jointes, vers la porte d'un pas vif. Il entra, peu ravi de voir que de nouveaux antalgiques étaient transfusés à son capitaine inconscient, le teint pâle, le visage crispé par la douleur.

\- M'affoler sans raisons, disiez-vous, lança le vulcain.

\- Il a juste ouvert la cicatrice en tombant. Certes, il a perdu pas mal de sang vu que les secousses empêchaient tout acte cohérent au sein de l'infirmerie, mais...

\- N'ai-je pas demandé à être informé de son état, docteur ?

\- Si mais...

\- Eh bien n'omettez plus de me tenir informé, docteur.

\- Mais...

\- Je ne veux pas vous l'ordonner, est-ce clair ?

Mc Coy soupira de résignation, hochant la tête, se disant en fixant le vulcain prendre place au chevet du capitaine, qu'il avait déjà vécu cela... Lors d'une mission de sauvetage, une planète au sol riche en minerai, Spock avait eut la mémoire _(_ ** _cf : Star Trek , La mémoire foudroyée, tome 10 de la collection fleuve noir, par J.M. Dillard )_ ** mise à rude épreuve suite à une blessure sévère à la tête. Comme foudroyé, il avait souffert de brûlures et de terribles handicaps. Le capitaine, à l'époque, avait été bien froid envers Mc Coy alors que celui-ci taisait juste le réveil du vulcain amnésique et quasi muet... Il lui avait intimé l'ordre de le prévenir de chaque changements...

Avec un soupir, il quitta la pièce, allant achever ses rapports.

.

.


	7. Disparu

Cette fois-ci ce n'est pas la douleur qui le ramena. Il revenait à lui à cause des cris. Des cris dans son vaisseau ! Il ouvrit les yeux, soudain bien réveillé et se releva. Titubant, il quitta sa chambre, arrachant sa transfusion. L'infirmerie était vide. Il en sortit, les yeux plissés d'appréhension.

Il jeta un coups d'œil au pont, voyant des enseignes courir çà et là.

\- Que se passe-t-il, gronda-t-il en se hâtant vers le pont.

Nul ne semblait lui prêter attention. La panique et la colère déformaient tous les traits. Alors, Kirk comprit, l'inquiétude le gagnant. Des enseignes disparaissaient ! On les télé-transportait au hasard ! Ils disparaissaient pour reparaître plus loin, sonnés, en colère, affolés... Qui Diable jouait avec cela ?

Et si on les lâchait dans l'espace ? Ou dans l'espace de distorsion ? Ou sur ne planète hostile ? Ou sur un astéroïde ? Ou sur une lune ? Ou sur un vaisseau ennemi ? Ou dans un réacteur ?

Trop de scénarios macabres se jouaient en son esprit. Il devait se secouer, ce qu'il fit rapidement, la crainte laissant place à la colère.

Il se hâta vers l'ascenseur, bousculé et bousculant tout au long de son avancée. Il finit par appuyer avec rage contre le bouton, tiré vers la Passerelle en un rien de temps. Il sortit de l'appareil, encore sonné par les antalgiques, s'exclamant :

\- Bons Dieux ! Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Capitaine ! Vous auriez du rester à l'infirmerie ! Lança Spock en se tournant vers le nouvel arrivé.

\- Répondez-moi, Spock ! Pourquoi mon équipage disparaît ?

\- Une biomasse est ciblée et vous venez de donner à l'ennemi ce qu'il voulait, soupira Spock, exaspéré et tendu.

\- Pardon ?

\- Capitaine ! C'est vous qu'ils veulent et l'infirmerie était le seul endroit où leurs scanners ne pouvaient pas vous trouver ! S'exclama avec colère Uhura.

\- Oh... comprit soudain Kirk. Il sentit son corps être aspiré. Il fixa ses mains, ne voyant qu'une infinité de parcelles lumineuses alors que des picottements lui traversaient la peau, animant angoisse et incompréhenssion.

 _Qui_ ? _Qui donc le traquait_? On tenta bien de l'intercepter avant qu'il ne disparaisse, ce fut vaine tentative. Le signal disparut.

L'Enterprise venait de perdre son capitaine...

\- Chekov ! Interceptez le ! Faites dévier l'énergie ! Je veux qu'il atterrisse sur n'importe quel vaisseau de l'Univers sauf sur le Narada ! Ordonna d'une voix puissante Spock.

\- Tous les brouilleurs sont dirigés vers le vaisseau romulien, monsieur ! Le capitaine a été envoyé ailleurs !

\- Monsieur Scott ! Je veux toute l'énergie disponible sur les senseurs ! Trouvez le capitaine ! Ordonna Spock à l'inter.

\- Monsieur, en nous arrachant de la vitesse de distorsion, les romuliens nous ont privé d'une quantité importante d'énergie, si je fais ça, les boucliers...

\- Les boucliers n'ont pas d'importance, monsieur Scott, les romuliens ne vont pas attaquer un vaisseau sans intérêt, siffla Spock.

\- Le cargo romulien entre en distorsion 5 monsieur, informa Sulu.

\- Un message a été envoyé, monsieur, informa Uhura.

\- Envoyez le sur l'écran, lieutenant.

Néro, traits déformés par la colère, hurlait : « Tu penses m'avoir doublé, Spock ! Comme ton futur, l'Ambassadeur, l'a fait ? Tu as tort ! Tu as peut être récupéré tes membres d'équipage et fait dévier je ne sais où le capitaine Kirk, JE LE TROUVERAI ET LE DETRUIRAI POUR AVOIR MIS EN ECHEC MON PASSE ! »

\- Obéissez, monsieur Scott et détournez l'énergie, ordonna Spock.

\- Sans vouloir plomber le moral, si Jim se retrouve malmené par diverses énergies de télé-transporteurs, l'énergie aura des répercutions sur son état de santé peu stable, notifia Mc Coy qui était sur la Passerelle depuis qu'on avait arraché l'Enterprise de la vitesse de distorsion.

\- Je croyais la plaie cicatrisée et oubliée, docteur, siffla le vulcain.

\- Je parle de son mental. L'amnésie à court ou long terme laisse des séquelles à l'encéphale. Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'a pu oublier Jim en arrivant je ne sais où.

\- S'il est amnésique, il sera moins exposé, tenta de positiver une enseigne, un apprenti pilote.

\- S'il reste amnésique, ce sera un problème, siffla le docteur. Fallait pas...

\- Aurais-je du le laisser être emporté par ces romuliens belliqueux au risque de le voir mourir dans la minute, lança Spock, sourcils froncés. Son ton montrait sa colère pourtant bien maîtrisée.

\- Je... Que... Rah ! Je ne sais pas ! Je suis docteur, pas stratège, maudit vulcain , s'irrita Mc Coy en quittant la Passerelle.

.

.


	8. Uss Defiant

**Note de l'auteure : Coucou ! Je publie vite parce que je suis en mode stress avec mes examens qui arrivent x")**

 **Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre qui va en étonner plusieurs ! J'espère que ce sera à votre goût !**

 **J'ai minimisé les erreur, mochetés et massacres de la langue française.**

* * *

Un USS Defiant... Vaisseau dit « escorteur » devant faire le lien entre les bases de Starfleet et le front auquel on l'avait attribué. Un vaisseau sur la première ligne d'une guerre silencieuse parmi tant d'autres. Un vaisseau militaire de Starfleet.

Son capitaine, Trip Adven était connu pour la férocité de son équipage et l'endurance de celui-ci. Ses hommes ne connaissaient ni la peur de mourir au front ni le doute face à un ordre. Ils étaient de bons spartiates, pions déplacés et déplaçables sans ennuis. Seuls les capitaines des cinq vaisseaux de type stellaire avaient une quelconque autorité sur ces individus. Si on leur ordonnait le repli, ils se repliaient , laissant ces explorateurs de l'espace prendre leur place. Le Excalibur, l'Enterprise, le Vaillant, le Galaxy et l'Odyssée. Les navires d'exploration les plus rapides et les plus puissants de Starfleet, aux mains des meilleurs, disait-on.

Trip avait personnellement déjà rencontré chaque vaisseau excepté le Excalibur et l'Enterprise. Les deux meilleurs équipages , disait-on, avec sur leurs Passerelles les plus doués. Recrutés non pas pour leurs compétences mais pour leur acharnement. Des diplômes peu honorifiques mais des compétences hors du commun.

Personne ne dictait la conduite de cet équipage atypique qui était sien. Nul n'osait. Seuls les membres des équipes d'officiers de vaisseaux stellaires d'explorations avaient le cran de les rembarrer. Et cela finissait souvent en bagarre générale...

Son service venait de s'achever. C'est dans sa cabine qu'il pourrait enfin se détendre, un bon cognac à la main... Pour l'instant, il devait rester aussi parfait que son rang l'exigeait... Il était capitaine après tout.

Son communicateur bipa. Il grogna en son fond intérieur. Son cognac semblait déjà loin.

\- Capitaine Trip! Vous devriez venir en salle de téléportation.

\- Je ne suis pas en service, prévenez l'officier en second.

\- Il y a un intrus à bord.

\- J'arrive.

Dans le corridor qu'il traversait, se dirigeant vers ses quartiers, le capitaine martiale fit volte face et se dirigea vers la salle de téléportation d'un pas vif. Un intrus à bord et l'alerte n'avait pas été donnée. Ce ne devait pas être un intrus hostile ou belliqueux. Juste une erreur de parcours ou de calculs.

Il arriva, sourcillant en voyant ses hommes sur le qui-vive. L'intrus était-il une menace finalement ?

\- Faites votre rapport, officier, ordonna le capitaine à son ingénieur en chef qui était celui l'ayant appelé.

\- Voyez par vous même, capitaine Trip. Cet homme, blessé et inconscient est apparu...

\- Pourquoi ces phasers, officier ?

\- Il a paniqué en apparaissant, demandant qui on était, où il était. Quand il a essayé de sortir de la zone de télé-transportation, un agent l'a paralysé.

\- Je veux son nom sur mon bureau. On ne paralyse par un individu sans savoir s'il est une menace. Conduisez le à l'infirmerie et gardez un œil sur lui.

\- Bien, monsieur.

Il lança un coups d'oeil à la silhouette inerte qui gisait à terre, son côté droit bandé et sa tempe pourvue d'une cicatrice qui semblait récente. Ce visage lui disait quelque chose, mais il ne se souvenait pas vraiment de l'avoir vu. La fatigue se jouait peut être de lui. Son cognac l'attendait.

* * *

Le médecin en chef de l'USS Défiant était un homme de tempérament ayant vécu sur les fronts la plupart de ses grands exploits et ses grandes défaites. Il avait déjà perdu plus d'un équipage entier, n'ayant guère l'occasion de les prendre en charge, assistant impuissant à l'extermination de leurs vaisseaux.

Il avait avec le temps appris à ne pas s'émouvoir de cela, , gardant la tête froide malgré les situation extrêmes qu'il pouvait rencontrer sur un front.

Et là, il faisait face à une situation qu'il ne comprenait pas. Cette incompréhension le frustrait. Le troublait.

Amnésique, l'homme attaché sur ce lit de soins semblait perdu. Il avait un regard trouble, une blessure profonde et ne savait rien...

\- Je vais lui injecter un sérum de vérité afin de vérifier ses propos, fit le médecin avec un soupir. Lorsque le capitaine voudra l'interroger, je lui administrerai le produit. Ce sera plus simple.

\- Bien, fit l'officier en second du vaisseau en se retirant.

\- Qui es-tu, mon gars et d'où viens-t, demanda pour la énième fois le médecin à son patient d'un ton bourru et las.

\- J'en sais rien merde ! Où suis-je ? Pourquoi vous m'avez attaché ?

Le médecin soupira , prit une seringue et eut vite fait de l'endormir.

Dire qu'il ne savait rien était un mensonge. Un mensonge nourri de ses doutes et son incompréhension. Son nom lui était inconnu. Son passé lui était inconnu. Et pourtant, une voix qu'il savait, inconsciemment, familière, l'appelait. Une voix dans sa tête lui demandait où il était ! Il ne le savait pas ! Il ne savait pas où il était ! Il ne savait pas si cette voix était réelle ou si c'était le fruit de son imagination !

Un nom, dans son subconscient, résonnait. _Spock..._ Un autre nom prenait de plus en plus d'importance, au fil des questions répétitives de la voix... _Enterprise..._

Il ressentait le besoin de rejoindre cette voix ! De retrouver cette chose... L' _Enterprise_... Mais qu'était-ce sinon un nom de plus dans sa mémoire effacée ? Une énigme de trop pour son mental épuisé ? Pour son esprit brisé...

\- Au réveil, tenez moi au courant. Je veux savoir comment il a finit dans la salle du téléportation de mon vaisseau, ordonna une voix grave.

\- Bien, capitaine Trip, fit la voix nasillarde du médecin qui l'avait assommé de médicament plus tôt.

\- Capitaine , vous êtes demandé à la Passerelle, lança une autre voix.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Un message classé prioritaire et crypté. Une alerte rouge de Starfleet.

\- J'y vais, fit la voix grave.

Il y eut des bruit de pas. Une porte automatique. Puis plus rien.

Avec appréhension, il ouvrit les yeux pour croiser le regard sombre d'un type qu'il avait déjà vu... Celui qui l'avait paralysé !

Il se redressa sur son lit, inquiet, se demandant ce que ce gars lui voulait. L'agent avait été sanctionné pour avoir tiré sans motifs valables, son capitaine avait remis en question son sang froid et son utilité à bord avec son tact habituel et sa rudesse martiale. Mais l'agent ne trouvait pas la sanction justifiée : il avait tiré sur un intrus, un danger potentiel. Cela avait été à ses yeux la meilleure chose à faire... La meilleure... Et pourtant !

\- Si tu restes à bord, l'étranger, tu vas en pâtir, jura-t-il en quittant la pièce, le médecin revenant, sourcils froncés, se demandant pourquoi l'agent impulsif était resté là.

\- Tu fous quoi, Don, lança-t-il d'un ton bourru.

\- Je posais une question à l'intrus, mêles toi un peu de tes affaires, Cure.

\- Changes de ton, je suis médecin en chef et tu es enseigne, siffla le médecin avec autorité. L'enseigne renifla de mépris, se retirant de l'infirmerie la tête haute.

En marmonnant une flopée de jurons, le docteur Cure détacha son regard de la silhouette de l'enseigne insolente, revenant à son patient qui avait assisté à l'échange avec appréhension et silence.

Il prit place sur un siège, face au lit, poussant un profond soupir. Malgré les ordres de son capitaine, il commença :

\- Bon. Bien dormi ?

\- ...

\- La question ne se pose pas, certes... Je vais t'en poser d'autres. Essaies juste de répondre. Affirmativement ou négativement si tu en sais ps quoi dire, ok ?

L'amnésique hocha la tête.

\- Bon, tes cellules nerveuses ont été très agitées durant ton sommeil. Tu te souviens de quelque chose ? Un rêve ou un souvenir?

\- Spock...

\- Pardon ?

\- Juste... Spock...

\- Tu as sûrement lu ça quelque part. Donc tu n'es pas un simple citoyen, c'est déjà ça. Que sais-tu du commander Spock ?

\- Rien. J'ai juste son nom en tête.

\- Okk... Et quoi d'autres ?

\- Enterprise.

\- Tu sais ce que c'est ?

\- Non. J'ai juste ce nom en tête. Ces noms... Ils tournent en boucle... Comme des échos.

\- Et si je te dis James Tibérius Kirk ?

\- C'est qui ?

\- Je vois... Et si je dis Spike ?

\- C'est qui d'autre ?

\- Hmm... Je vois... Starfleet ?

\- C'est un autre nom ?

\- Intéressant... Tu connais l'Enterprise, le célèbre commander vulcain mais rien de plus... Intéressant...

\- Vous allez me jeter dehors, demanda l'amnésique.

\- Non voyons, tu en mourrais !

\- Ah bon.

Le médecin le fixa, sourcils froncés. Ce gars savait-il qu'il était dans l'espace ? A bord d'un vaisseau sur une ligne de front ?

\- Regardes par le hublot là bas, lui dit-il.

Son patient se leva, curieux, et alla voir. Il sursauta, s'exclamant :

\- On est dans l'espace ! C'est incroyable !

\- Okk... Je vais devoir prévenir mon capitaine . Ne quittes pas cette pièce, l'équipage est tendu.

L'amnésique le fixa mais ne sembla pas apte à désobéir. Le docteur Cure alla communiquer les quelques informations découvertes à son capitaine via l'inter, gardant un œil sur les portes de la chambre.

* * *

 **Ai je droit un un avis ? _"  
**

 **MERCI D'AVOIR LU ET A BIENTÔT !**

 **#Soso**

 **...**


	9. Quotidien

**I'm back !** **have a nice dayy ! I'll wait for your advices !**

C'est donc avec logique qu'on attribua une cabine à cet amnésique, en attendant la prochaine escale durant laquelle il serait livré aux services de Starfleet qui trouveraient bien d'où il vient et un moyen de mettre fin à cette amnésie.

Il n'avait aucunes obligations, il n'était pas membre d'équipage et le capitaine ne voulait pas lui accorder de responsabilités. Il avait simplement le droit de se balader dans le vaisseau mais sans déranger l'équipage et sans causer de troubles. Il devait rester discret en cas d'alerte et rejoindre l'infirmerie où le docteur Cure l'aurait à l'œil.

Le capitaine Trip, prenant en pitié le pauvre homme qui avait l'air d'un enfant perdu au milieu d'une foule d'adultes, lui avait dit de venir le prévenir s'il avait des ennuis ou questions. Il lui avait expliqué avec calme comment passer de sa cabine aux quartier du capitaine. Ils étaient sur une zone neutre klingonne et l'équipage était tendu depuis l'annonce de la destruction d'une base stellaire non loin d'une zone neutre romulienne. Si tous les empires décidaient d'agir, les vaisseaux « escorteurs » seraient les premiers à y passer... Même si les klingons étaient forts inactifs depuis deux mois, cela restait une question d'humeurs pour la plupart des généraux.

Assis en position de méditation dans sa cabine, la chaleur rapprochant de l'atmosphère vulcain l'apaisant, il cherchait l'âme qu'il ressentait depuis si longtemps. Cette âme qui s'était liée à la sienne si souvent et qui par sa force et son unique vibration se démarquait. L'âme de son capitaine... Il la sentait tourmentée, harcelée. Il recevait de brefs échos de vagues émotionnelles qui n'étaient pas siens. Il savait que sa voix avait atteint l'âme recherchée... La réponse à cet appel avait été si improbable, si dure à entendre que le lien avait été brisé.

 _-Qui est Spock ? Qui est l'Enterprise... Où suis-je ? Qui suis-je ? ..._ Et rien de plus... Pas de lieux. Pas de noms. Juste ces questionnements qui harcelaient l'âme solitaire. Juste cela...

L'inter grésilla. Spock mit fin à sa méditation, se levant pour répondre. Il n'était pas en service. Uhura devait avoir une bonne raison pour l'interrompre, elle savait qu'il méditait.

\- Spock à la Passerelle, j'écoute.

\- Nous avons reçu un message de l'USS Défiant, non loin de la zone neutre klingonne, à seize années lumière de notre position.

\- Venez en au fait.

\- Le capitaine Trip dit avoir à bord un individu qui pourrait avoir des informations sur l'Enterprise. Il craint que ce soit un espion et demande la présence du capitaine lors de la remise aux autorités du suspect.

\- Nous y serons. Ordonnez le changement de cap à , et que M. Chekov poursuive ses recherches.

\- Bien, monsieur. Uhura, terminé.

Spock enfila un chandail propre, quittant sa cabine pour retourner à son poste. Il devait exiger quelques rapports et être présent lors du changement de cap.

Ainsi donc, Kirk amnésique était au réfectoire, mangeant sans se faire remarquer. Voilà près d'une semaine qu'il était à bord et sa mémoire ne lui revenait pas. Il avait une certitude : le café était exécrable. Il savait en avoir goûté meilleur, ce qui le rassurait. Si la seule boisson l'aidant à vaincre ses insomnies était répugnante, il n'allait pas tenir longtemps face au manque de sommeil.

L'équipage du vaisseau jusque là passif face à lui, agissant comme s'il n'existait pas, semblait s'animer à présent. En une semaine, ils avaient tous constaté une chose : sa condition physique excellente. Mais vu que le capitaine Trip gardait à l'œil cet amnésique, nul n'avait jusque là osé tenter quoique ce soit...

L'enseigne Don arriva au réfectoire d'humeur massacrante, suivi de quelques camarades de galère. Il avait encore subi un test psychologique pour voir s'il était ou non apte à garder son calme dans une situation de conflit. Cela l'irritait. Voilà une foutue semaine que son dossier était ré-étudié par le capitaine ! Une semaine que ses capacités étaient remises en question ! Tout ça à cause d'un...

Il s'arrêta face à la table de « l'amnésique » , comme ils l'appelaient tous. Il lança un coups d'œil au plateau à peine entamé et l'envoya voler d'un geste colérique. L'amnésique leva les yeux, se demandant ce qui avait motivé cet acte. Il n'eut guère l'opportunité de l'ouvrir. Un poing s'abattit contre son visage, l'envoyer voler contre le pont. Un goût métallique en bouche, sonné, il resta à terre. Savait-il se battre ? Il n'avait jamais essayé... On lui avait dit de ne pas se faire remarquer... Ne pas importuner l'équipage... Un coups de pied lui écrasa les côtes, le faisant grogner de douleur. Un autre au visage lui troubla la vue... Il avait mal... Il ne pouvait désobéir, déjà que tous à bord le considéraient comme un intrus... Alors si en plus il était un ennemi... C'est la douleur qui eut raison de lui.

Au réveil, il était dans sa cabine. Cela l'étonna. L'enseigne Don ne l'avait-elle pas battu comme une poupée de chiffon ?Il se redressa, son corps le tiraillant de douleur. Non, il n'avait pas rêvé. Cette enseigne l'avait bel et bien démonté ... Il quitta son lit en se tenant ses côtes douloureuses, allant examiner son visage tuméfié dans la glace. Il n'avait pas fière allure. Sa lèvre était fendue, son front ouvert, son visage marqué, ses côtes violacées... Sans parlers des nombreux bleu qu'il n'essayait même pas de compter...

Il se laissa tomber, dos à la cloison, fixant ses mains tremblant de douleur e t pleura. Il pleura son impuissance, sa rage et sa mémoire foudroyée...

Sur le siège de commandement, Spock fixait sans sourciller l'homme d'une quarantaine d'années qui était sur l'écran. Il aurait aimé ne pas avoir cette conversation avec un militaire indélicat. Pas les militaires envoyés sur les premières lignes.

\- Commander Spock ! Un honneur d'enfin rencontrer une légende de Starfleet, disait-il.

\- Tout comme c'est un privilège de rencontrer l'une des figures des premières lignes de Starfleet, fit Spock d'un ton détaché.

\- Dans combien de temps serez vous à portée de mon vaisseau, commander ?

\- Dix heures selon le calculs de notre pilote, répondit platement le vulcain.

\- Je ne vois pas le célèbre capitaine Kirk. Où est-il ?

Tous sue la Passerelle lancèrent un regard noir au visage affiché, le ton cynique ne leur plaisant pas du tout.

\- Notre capitaine est actuellement porté disparu, comme l'a annoncé Starfleet par le biais des messages d'alerte envoyés à tous les vaisseaux de la Fédération, fit Spock.

\- Oui oui, malheureux comme incident.

\- Une attaque, pas un incident, capitaine Trip.

\- J'ai grand hâte de vous avoir à bord ! L'équipage n'a pas vu d'étranges depuis l'espion présumé !

\- Nous ne venons pas divertir votre équipage. Et parlez nous un peu de cet espion présumé.

\- Oh, un type costaud qui résiste à tous les sérums de vérité concoctés. Nous avons renoncé à la faire parler par la force, il semble incapable de péter un mot.

Le terme fit sourciller le vulcain. Y avait-il vraiment des humains si vulgaires et petits au service de Starfleet.

\- Bien, nous vous contacterons lorsque nous quitterons la distorsion, merci de ne pas brutaliser cet individu, il peut ne pas être coupable d'espionnage, il n'y a aucunes preuves contre lui, fit Spock avant de couper la communication.

L'écran reprit son état habituel, n'offrant que les étoiles filant au loin aux membres de la Passerelle.

\- Lieutenant Uhura, saurez-vous pirater le système de l'USS Défiant et accéder à toutes leurs caméras et communications ?

\- La question ne se pose pas, M. Spock, fit-elle, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

\- Tenez moi informé de tout ce qui paraîtrait suspect.

\- Bien monsieur.

\- Et ces recherches, M. Chekov ?

\- J'y suis presque, commander ! Je dois isoler encore quelques données et je serai sur sa position !

\- Combien d'hypothèses encore ?

\- J'ai encore sept coordonnées différentes monsieur, mais j'y suis presque !

Spock quitta la Passerelle, se disant qu'il devrait méditer. Les échos émotionnels devenaient plus répétitifs. Mais il n'y avait plus d'appréhension ou de crainte dans les ressentis de son capitaine.

Le télépathe ressentait des élans de douleur, d'impuissance, de colère et encore de la douleur harceler l'âme égarée... Le vulcain craignait de le savoir aux mains de Néo ou d'un ennemi quelconque. Il craignait de voir son ami et capitaine mort lors de leur prochaine rencontre. Mort ou presque...


	10. Pirater un Escorteur? Non

**Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre.**

 **Le reste arrivera surement plus tard étant donné que je suis en pleins examens.**

 **Je vous laisse avec un chapitre tout aussi ... éclairant que le dernier x")**

 **Toujours pas d'avis, peut être que vous avec juste la flemme... Du moins, je le pense.** **Bonne lecture et bon mois de Décembre à vous ! #Sosoooo**

* * *

Sur la Passerelle, Uhura jura, ce qui étonna tous les officiers présents. Le lieutenant de communication à l'oreille si musicale, vulgaire ? C'était impensable !

\- Un problème, lieutenant Uhura ? Demanda Sulu d'une petite voix, inquiet de savoir ce qui pouvait avoir fait ainsi réagir la jeune femme.

\- Leur espion ! Leur foutu espion ! C'est...

\- Soyez plus claire voyons, s'il vous plaît, s'ennuya Chekov, sourcils froncés.

\- Regardez plutôt ce qui s'est passé il y a dix jours sur l'USS Défiant, siffla la jeune femme en envoyant un film surveillance sur l'écran principal.

Il y eut un grésillement, tous les regards étaient fixés sur l'écran. Dans la salle de téléportation, une silhouette titubante apparut, le regard perdu, une main sur son côté blessé. Il y eut un échange entre les agents du vaisseau et le nouvel arrivant puis un éclat lumineux. La silhouette tomba. On venait de la paralyser et tous les phasers restaient braqués dans sa direction...

\- Oh putain ! Lâcha Sulu, bouche entre-ouverte, en gardant les yeux rivés sur l'écran. Il n'était pas armé... Pourquoi il a...

\- Je... Je continue mes calculs ou... hésita Chekov d'une voix blanche.

\- Continuez, Chekov. M. Spock ne doit pas voir ça, siffla Uhura en éteignant l'écran.

\- Il le saura tôt ou tard, soupira Sulu.

\- Au plus tard sera le mieux. Il nous reste trois heures avant d'atteindre ce fichu vaisseau.

Tous hochèrent la tête. Nul ne voulait supporter la mauvaise humeur maîtrisée du vulcain qui allait sûrement exploser à bord du Défiant s'il voyait ça...

* * *

Sur un pont inférieur, ce goût à présent devenu habituel en bouche, il se demandait comment son corps pouvait encaisser alors que son esprit semblait en miette. Il se disait avec logique qu'un esprit solide n'était pas sujet à l'amnésie si facilement. Un nouveau coups l'envoya s'écraser dos à la cloison. Il grogna de douleur, certain qu'il avait une côté cassée.

On le saisit par la tignasse, redressant sa tête :

\- Alors, toujours pas foutu de nous dire qui tu es, l'amnésique, cracha son assaillant.

\- ...

\- Tu vas pas nous faire poireauter jusque l'arrivée de ce foutu Enterprise pour que ces explorateurs de pacotille aient tout le mérite, siffla un autre en le taclant.

A terre, le menton douloureux, il ouvrit de grands yeux. L'Enterprise ? Il avait dit Enterprise ? Le nom qui dans sa tête tournait en boucle...

\- C'est quoi ce sourire, lança un autre en frappant.

Frustrés. Tel était leur état. Ils étaient frustrés et cela s'exprimait par leur violence. Un coups à la tempe le soulagea de sa conscience. Il perdit connaissance, songeant à l'Enterprise et à ses réponses. Il avait mal, très mal au crâne mais au moins n'était plus conscient pour la ressentir plus longtemps... Il sombrait avec plaisir.

* * *

...

Dans la cabine du capitaine, il parcourait les fichiers piratés par le lieutenant Uhura. Il avait besoin d'informations pour calmer le surplus d'émotions qui l'assaillaient. Encore et toujours cette _foutue_ douleur. Il était inquiet de l'état dans lequel serait leur capitaine lorsqu'ils le trouveraient. Des bribes de mémoire le prenaient lorsqu'il s'endormait. Il voyait des individus qu'il ne connaissait pas, se délectant de la douleur infligée à leur victime. Il voyait des coups pleuvoir sans raisons apparentes. Il entendait des rires gras, des rires déplacés... Ses poings se serraient. Il n'était que spectateur... _Pour_ _l_ ' _instant_.

\- M. Spock , nous arrivons, lança la voix inhabituellement tendue du lieutenant Uhura via l'inter.

Spock qui avait sous les yeux la vidéo de surveillance de la salle de téléportation du vaisseau USS Défiant haussa un sourcil. Il comprenait tout à présent. Cela semblait tellement logique, même si les probabilités étaient minces...

\- Prévenez le capitaine Trip que nous arrivons à bord. Que Sulu, Scott et McCoy me rejoignent en salle de téléportation avec deux agents de sécurité.

\- Bien, monsieur.

\- Et, lieutenant...

\- Oui, monsieur ?

\- Ne me mentez plus jamais.

\- Bien, monsieur.

La communication fut interrompue. Un phaser à sa ceinture, Spock se dirigea à grands pas vers la salle de télé-transportation où il savait que les officiers seraient déjà. Cela suffisait à le calmer un peu. Ils ne perdraient pas de temps. Pas plus qu'ils n'en avaient déjà perdu.

* * *

...

Étonné par la vive volonté de monter à bord du commander Spock, le capitaine Trip attendait en salle de téléportation, mains en poches, sourcils froncés. Son espion présumé n'était pas dans sa cabine... Il avait renoncé à le chercher en recevant le message de la femme qui servait d'officier de communication à bord de l'Enterprise. Une femme... Il trouvait cela risible... Ah sa vieille époque lui manquait...

Le vulcain, mine sombre et sourcils froncés, apparu, encadré par un docteur, un ingénieur, un pilote et deux agents de sécurité. Tous étaient armés. Trop peur pour aller en ligne de front sans armes, songea Trip en reniflant.

\- Mon cher monsieur Spock ! Un honneur de...

\- Trouvez-le, il est blessé, ordonna Spock à son équipe sans adresser un regard au capitaine.

\- Commander ?

Alors que partaient ses hommes au pas de course, Spock se tourna vers la capitaine, disant :

\- Votre équipage a malmené l'individu que nous vous avons demandé de ne pas toucher, capitaine.

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de...

\- Si vous êtes incapable de tenir un équipage, que faites-vous sur le front ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Scott à Spock ! Venez ! Avec Mc Coy ! Pont 5 !

\- Spock à Mc Coy, il est au pont 5, fit le vulcain à travers son communicateur en se lançant vers la position indiquée, suivi de près par le capitaine Trip.

* * *

 **BAM ! Coups de tête !** **Eeeh oui, je vous laisse sur votre faim...**

 **Navrée, le kiff de faire durer le suspense...** **Bye bye les lecteurs !  
**

 **AI JE DROIT A UNE REVIEWW? Oui, je suis une forceuse, et?**


	11. Reveil sur l'Enterprise

**Saviez vous que les premiers ouvrages de Startrek sontsortis en échos à la série de Roddenberry ! On peut donc, les considérer comme des fanfictions des années 70 !**

 **C'est amusant de le constater, étant donné que, vu que les livres se vendaient comme des petits pains suite au succès fou de la série télévisée, il y a eut de nombreux litiges en certains auteurs et le réalisateurs, disant que certains droits n'appartenaient pas à Roddenberry car ces cher écrivains auraient eut l'idée centrale de l'épisode bien avant la sortie de l'épisode.**

 **Enfin, c'est aberrant je trouve. Comme des auteurs peuvent tenter de piquer les droits de ce cinéaste? Bref, voici la suite de ma fanfiction! Après ces vieilles commères ...**

* * *

L'ingénieur écossais se tordait les mains de frustration. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne savait pas comment réagir ! Il était ingénieur ! Pas médecin ! Pas infirmier ! Il n'était même pas sur d'avoir réussit le test de secourisme de Starfleet ! Il avait retiré sa veste, la posant sous la nuque de son capitaine inconscient, la lèvre fendue, couvert de traces de coups. Il avait bien vu quelques hommes filer. Il les reconnaîtrait sans mal vu combien il avait hurlé contre eux en les voyant , de loin,tenter de réveiller le capitaine d'un coups dans les côtes !

Des bruits de pas. Stressé comme jamais, Scott dégaina son phaser, le braquant sur les arrivants, prêt à défendre son capitaine au péril de sa vie !

Il fut soulagé de voir Spock, sourcils froncés, arrêté par l'arme brandie.

\- Baissez cela, . Et faites moi un rapport de ce que vous savez, ordonna le vulcain en allant aux côtés de son ami,pour trouver son pouls et dénoter aucune plaie ouverte.

\- Des salauds, moi je vous le dis ! Ils étaient quatre ! QUATRE, bons Dieux ! Et le capitaine était inconscient, là , sur ce foutu pont même pas équipé d'une sortie de secours réglementaire et laissant les tuyaux d'énergie à impulsion si accessibles pour qui veut immobiliser le vaisseau ! Ah, je n'ai jamais aimé les Défiants pour ça ! Quel...

\- M. Scott, le reprit le vulcain.

\- Ils ont filé par là bas, je crois qu'ils avaient fait du capitaine leur souffre douleur et ... IL EST OU BONES ?

\- Oww ! Ne criez pas, Scotty, je suis là... BONS DIEUX ! JIM ! S'exclama Bones en se précipitant, bousculant au passage le capitaine Trip qui comprenait que le capitaine disparu de l'Enterprise était l'amnésique qui était apparu sur son vaisseau et que son équipage avait fait preuve d'un manque de discipline condamnable ! Certains finissaient en cour martiale pour avoir osé harceler en groupe un individu en désavantage. C'était aussi condamnable que les supérieurs abusant de pouvoir !

Et il prenait conscience de cela maintenant alors que cela faisait des jours qu'il le voyait boiter, cet amnésique, le visage tuméfié et l'œil craintif ! Ah quel manque d'implication !

\- Il faut le conduire à l'Enterprise, il a des côtes cassées, fit Mc Coy qui tâtait les côtés violacés de son ami.

\- Nous saurons par le capitaine qui a osé lui faire cela, jura Scott avec colère.

\- Spock à Enterprise, nous arrivons. Préparez l'infirmerie.

\- Le capitaine va bien, demanda Uhura.

\- Il aurait été en meilleur état si nous n'avions pas perd de temps en distorsion 5, commenta le vulcain.

* * *

L'air semblait familier, la lumière avait quelque chose de doux, d'apaisant. Il ouvrit les yeux, se demandant un instant s'il était mort. Si son corps avait finalement craqué. Il se trouvait dans une chambre. Son bras était relié par une transfusion et ses blessures avaient été bandées. Est ce que le Docteur Cure l'avait trouvé, inconscient, sur le pont 5 ? Ou est-ce qu'un autre membre... Non, le reste de l'équipage n'osait se dresser contre Don et ses amis. De gros bras aussi...

Il voulut quitter ses draps mais suspendit son geste quand la silhouette d'un inconnu entra dans la chambre. Son expérience jusque là ne lui avait rien montré de bien positif quant aux inconnus... S'ils étaient tous violents comme ce Don, il aurait du mal à survivre longtemps...

\- Vos êtes enfin réveillés, fit l'inconnu.

\- Qui êtes vous, demanda aussitôt Kirk, sourcils froncés.

\- Mon nom est Spock. Je ne vous veux aucun mal, ajouta-t-il, lisant de la crainte dans son regard.

\- Spock ? Comme la voix dans ma tête...

\- Pardon ?

\- Rien. Qu'est ce que vous voulez vous aussi ?

Spock était debout à un mètre du lit sur lequel était assis son ami et supérieur. Son âme reflétait une telle détresse que le vulcain fut navré de cet état.

Il tendit la main vers le visage marqué du plus jeune capitaine de vaisseau stellaire, disant :

\- Je veux savoir.

Sa main n'alla pas jusque l'effleurer, il fixait les innombrables hématomes qui fleurissaient sur le visage rieur à présent pâle. Son regard brillait de colère, le vulcain le savait. Il n'était pas maître de ses émotions... Pas depuis la disparition de son ami... Pas depuis Khan...

\- Vous voulez savoir quoi ?

\- Qui est responsable de ceci, demanda-t-il d'une voix grave en laissant retomber sa main.

Dans le regard du capitaine il vit détresse, colère, honte et douleur... Les humains sont capables d'enchaîner tant d'émotions sans devenir esclaves d'elles ! Fascinant pour les vulcains qui étaient maîtres d'eux.

\- Personne, grogna-t-il. Je suis tombé.

\- Vous mentez.

\- Que faites-vous là si vous le savez ?

\- Je veux comprendre pourquoi vous mentez, fit le vulcain.

Dans les prunelles de son capitaine, un éclair de crainte passa, rapidement remplacé par de la colère. Ah... Le vulcain comprenait enfin... C'était une d e ses hypothèses. Il ne laissa pas paraître cela, gardant une expression stoïque.

\- Partez, siffla Kirk. J'ai assez d'ennuis à bord de _ce_ vaisseau pour ajouter votre interrogatoire.

\- Vous n'êtes plus à bord du Défiant. Vous êtes à bord de l'Enterprise. Et personne à bord ne vous veut du tort.

La lueur qui brilla dans ce regard familier fut la preuve suffisante pour le vulcain. Il savait son capitaine trop têtu pour lui raconter cela en tant qu'amnésique. Il retrouverait bientôt le mémoire selon Mc Coy. Il suffisait d'attendre... Et dans l'attente de ce retour, Spock avait à faire.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie, faisant sursauter le capitaine qui lança :

\- Vous partez ? Je vais devoir quitter le vaisseau ? Je...

\- Vous êtes sous la protection de l'Enterprise, calmez vous et dormez un peu. Le Docteur Mc Coy va être informé de votre réveil, fit Spock, réprimant un sourire peiné.

-Le... L'équipage de l'USS Défiant est à bord, s'enquit Kirk, tentant de feindre la question nonchalante alors qu'il était tendu.

\- Non, ils n'ont pas accès à l'Enterprise et votre porte est gardée. Dormez à présent. Spock sortit, dos droit, mains jointes, faisant s'écarter chaque infirmière par son simple regard chargé de colère. Le capitaine était à bord, ce qui suffisait à l'équipage pour se décharger d'un poids. La mort a moins ne l'avait pas effleuré cette fois ci.

Kirk s'exécuta aussitôt son interlocuteur parti, soulagé, étonné qu'une discussion l'ait autant fatigué.

.

* * *

 **Alors là, TOUT fan ayant lu le _Piège des Romuliens_ se dira : Dans le livre, il fait une fusion mentale ! Mais non, pas ici parce que c'était vachement intense dans le livre et que c'était sans l'accord de notre cher ami Jim Kirk ! **

**Sinon, à part ce bref moment où je me dis que oui... Faut mettre en lien avec le livre et peut être la série ( trop de liens pour moi... ) , j'espère que les petits résidus de mon imaginations, tapés à l'arrache, un soir après un examen de philo, ne seront pas désagréables à lire.**

 **Merci pour les reviews ! Oui, on ne peut pas s'attacher aux personnages si je ne décris pas comme il faut mais... Si vous lisez ce fanmade, c'est que... Vous êtes déjà attachés à ces explorateurs de l'espace ( et toutes les fangirls se demanderont si mon NON SLASH va vraiment être respécté XDD )**

 **Merci d'avoir lu ! #Soso**

 **.**


	12. Alerte sur l'Enterprise

**J'ai récemment vu le nombre de tome de Star Trek que je dois lire pendant les vacances ( mon challenge ) et je me dis ... La session des examens est vraiment un frein à mon développement personnel.**

 **Et il y a tant de films que je DOIS regarder, de livres que je DOIS lire... No time, no life... *sight***

 **Sinon, voici encore plus de problèmes pour nos pauvres amis. Les fans de Kirk, ne m'en voulez pas, s'il vous plaît ! Je fais tout pour faire de ce récit un truc... Hors cliché ! Hors idéal du personnage héroïque !**

* * *

Accompagné de M. Scott et de M. Sulu, Spock traversait un pont supérieur de l'USS Défiant d'un pas vif, suivant le capitaine Trip qui semblait d'humeur noire. Il s'arrêta près d'une salle. Le réfectoire.

Les trois agents de l'Enterprise entrèrent, laissant là le capitaine. Scotty pointa du doigt accusateur sur un groupe attablé, s'exclamant :

\- CE SONT EUX LES BRUTES QUI ONT FAIT CA AU CAPITAINE !

Sulu reconnut celui qui sur le vidéo surveillance avait paralysé le capitaine. Spock, maître de ses émotions, s'avança vers le groupe, disant :

\- En tant qu'officier en second de l'USS Enterprise, je me permets de vous convoquer tous les quatre en cour martiale afin que vous soyez jugés par les tribunaux de Starfleet...

\- On nous accuse de quoi, vulcain, siffla un baraqué en se levant, reniflant de dédain, le coupant. Spock ne commenta pas cette intervention impolie, poursuivant

\- Vus êtes accusés d'abus de pouvoir, agression sur un agent de classe supérieur de commandement, coups et blessures volontaires sur un homme désarmé... Dois-je poursuivre ?

\- Essaies pour voir, vulcain de malheur. Ce gus a bien mérité la leçon qu'on...

Sulu, n'y tenant plus, frappa, son poing écrasant le nez de Don qui manquait de respect à Spock et à son capitaine.

Le vulcain lui mit un coups dans les jambes, le faisant basculer avec aisance en ajoutant :

\- Porter atteinte à l'intégrité physique et morale de l'un des cinq capitaines de classe Stellaire est considéré comme une obstruction à l'expansion des découvertes de Starfleet et de la Fédération.

\- Espèce de... Jurait Don en tentant de se relever.

\- REPOS, espèce de brutes sans cervelle ! Comment des enseignes si mesquines peuvent être sur MON vaisseau, aboyait Trip en entrant.

\- Mc Coy à Spock, lança la voix du médecin dans le communicateur du vulcain.

\- Je vous écoute, fit Spock, sortant du réfectoire avec Sulu et Scotty.

\- Le capitaine, il va me rendre fou... Il a quitté l'infirmerie !

\- Que...

Spock fut bousculé par Don et sa bande qui fuyaient à travers le pont à une vitesse folle. Le vulcain ferma les yeux, signe subtil d'exaspération et dit :

\- Trouvez le, nous avons des fuyards ici qui risqueraient de compromettre sa sortie d'amnésie.

\- QUOI ? Vous avez réussi à...

\- Spock terminé, siffla-t-il.

Le grésillement des transporteurs les fit tous jurer, sauf Spock qui resta de marbre. Ils se devaient de rejoindre l'Enterprise. Maintenant !

\- Spock à Passerelle, lança le vulcain à travers son communicateur.

\- Uhura à l'écoute.

\- Enterprise en alerte 4, intrus à bord. Toutes les équipes de sécurité , recherche prioritaire : le capitaine ! ET la paralysie des intrus. Nous arrivons à bord.

\- Entendu.

Uhura, sur la Passerelle mettait en place l'alerte de niveau 4 comme ordonné par Spock. Elle brancha son inter sur le vaisseau entier, disant alors que ses doigts pianotaient sur sa tablette pour accéder aux vidéo des la salle de télé-trasportation et des ponts adjacents :

\- A tout l'équipage de l'Enterprise, ceci n'est pas un exercice. Alerte de niveau 4. Je répète, alerte de niveau 4. Que tous les agents de sécurité se branchent sur le canal sécurisé et attendent les ordres du commander Spock.

Ce dernier arrivait sur la Passerelle, parlant dans son communicateur, disant :

\- Il y a des intrus à bord de l'Enterprise. Des individus violents et impulsifs. A appréhender avec prudence. Je ne sais pas s'ils sont armés. Le Capitaine a , à nouveau, fui l'infirmerie. Il est tout aussi prioritaire de le retrouver. Télé-porteurs verrouillés, hangars scellés, je veux que personne ne puisse quitter ce vaisseau.

\- Pourquoi serait-ce prioritaire, demanda Gevaar, chef de la sécurité, sa voix transmise par le communicateur.

\- Ces intrus avaient à bord du Défiant pour habitude de s'en prendre au capitaine qui dans son amnésie n'a pu se défendre comme il aurait pu.

\- Bien. Tous les ponts sont sécurisés. Nous allons fouiller le vaisseau, Gevaar terminé.

Spock, coupa la communication, ses sourcils froncés, debout près du fauteuil de commandement. Il lança un coups d'oeil à la carte du vaisseau qui avait été projetée par Uhura pour avoir un visuel sur chaque membre de la sécurité. Les biomasses de tout l'équipage auraient été une information trop lourde pour une telle carte. Ils avaient juste localisés les communicateurs.

\- Où irait Jim, amnésique au point d'oublier son nom, s'agaça le vulcain.

\- Là où il ne craindrait rien ni personne selon lui. Où est ce qu'un civil se croit à l'abri sur un vaisseau inconnu ? lança Chékov, fier de son idée.

\- La salle des machines, comprit Spock, ses sourcils de défronçant un peu. Il avait sa première piste !

\- Sulu, avec moi. Chékov, vous protégez la Passerelle, ordonna Spock en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

Une fois dedans, il ressenti un violent choc le saisir, le faisant hoqueter de surprise alors que son cœur battait à la chamade. Vacillant, il dut s'appuyer au mur pour ne garder un certain équilibre.

\- Commander, vous allez bien, s'enquit Sulu, phaser en main.

\- Le lien télépathique... Nous devons nous dépêcher, le capitaine a des ennuis.

Sulu hocha la tête, comprenant que son commander n'avait aucuns soucis, qu'il venait juste de recevoir une charge émotionnelle de son capitaine. Cela était dû au lien télépathique liant le capitaine au vulcain, faisant de leurs esprits une seule entité. Un lien fascinant, allant au delà de la raison et de l'univers. Un lien entre esprit, non entre personnes.

Scotty, une clé à mollette en main, courait. Il courait à travers les entrailles de l'Enterprise, jurant comme jamais. Là, devant, sa cible le semait ! Elle le ... Son communicateur vibra. Il décrocha dans sa course :

\- Spock à Salle des machines ! ! Répondez !

\- M... Spock ! JE ... La salle des... INTRUUUSS !

-Nous arrivons. Avez-vous vu le capitaine ?

\- LE CAP... JIM ? NON ! Je dois le trouver ! Si jamais...

Sans prendre la peine de s'expliquer, il prit un virage serré et fit demi-tour, toujours en courant, se baissant de temps à autres pour éviter un tuyau, un câble ou un grillage... Il se disait bien avoir vu un truc...

...

* * *

 _ **Ai je droit à une review?** _

_**... #SosoEtSesExamens...**_


	13. Rapport à Starfleet par Starfleet

**Hello ! Bon, mon examen de psycho réussi m'a motivée à publier ! Je suis aux anges, je stressais un peu trop je pense ^^"**

 **Hier j'ai vu le dernier film sur l'œuvre de JK Rowling ( mon idole cette femme je crois ) et j'ai aimé ! Je n'aurai pas pu ne pas aimer je pense une œuvre de madame Rowling... Enfin bon... Sait-on jamais...**

 **Cette fois, je fais des chapitres un chouiya plus long pour ne pas ennuyer et pour que vous "Vous enraciniez" dans les faits.**

 **En vrai si vous aimez les histoires de Star trek avec des développements de malade et des descriptions de faits scientifiques, thèses, anomalies... Lisez les livres au lieu de vous contenter de fanfiction. Les livres SONT des fanfiction haha XD Si vous devez commencer, je vous conseille _le piège des romuliens_ , il y a un Spirk léger pour les fangirls XD **

**Laissez une review, je vous prie ^^**

* * *

Un cri de douleur le stoppa net dans sa course. L'écossais lança un regard noir à sa droite. Il s'accroupit, allant voir par l'espace entre un épais tuyau de recyclage et la grille du sol. Il vit l'impensable ! Son capitaine à terre, presque inconscient, pissant le sang de son nez qui semblait cassé...

\- MA CARRIÈRE EST FOUTUE ! Foutue ! À cause d'un branleur comme toi qui...

Le gars debout n'était autre que Don psalmodiant son injustice. Scotty activa son communicateur, chuchotant :

\- Scott à Dépêchez-vous ! Je vais devoir intervenir !

\- Nous y sommes ! Fit la voix du vulcain.

Scotty, clé à mollette bien en main, surgit de sa cachette alors que le pied de cette enseigne écrasait l'épaule qui semblait déboîtée du capitaine...

\- DEGAGEZ ! DEGAGEZ ESPECE DE DECHETS DE STARFLEET ! LAISSEZ MON CAPITAINE SINON JE JURE DE TOUS VOUS...

Deux lui bondirent dessus. Scotty eut bien du mal à se faufiler entre deux tuyaux, les évitant de peu. Il lança sa clé à mollette de toutes ses forces contre le baraqué qui soulevait son capitaine par le col. Don ria de la vaine tentative de l'ingénieur.

\- Tu vas assister à la mort de ton précieux capitaine, l'écossais.

\- JE VOUS INTERDIS DE FAIRE...

Un coups au visage le réduisit au silence. Nez en sang, il fut empoigné par les deux malabars qu'il avait réussit à fuir. Il était immobilisé, impuissant alors que Jim bataillait pour garder les yeux ouverts, la tempe ouverte, la lèvre fendu, le nez et le menton en sang, sans parler de ce qu'il ne voyait pas...

\- Jimmy ! Kirk ! Restez réveillé, Kirk ! Je vous en prie ! L'Enterprise a besoin d'un capitaine ! Souvenez vous ! Je suis Soctty ! lança-t-il. Scotty Montgomery, ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus calme.

\- Scott... Scotty... grogna à demi-conscient Jim.

\- OUI ! Oui, c'est moi ! Souvenez-vous, capitaine ! Souvenez vous de Khan ! De Néro ! De Talus ! De Vulcain ! De l'Enterprise ! De Spock et sa logique ! Bones et son scepticisme ! SOUVENEZ VOUS BONS DIEUX !

\- Scotty... Je connais ce nom...Grogna Jim, un sourire se formant sur son visage tuméfié.

\- Assez ri, coupa Don, écœuré par ces retrouvailles un peu trop émotives, jetant le capitaine à terre, sortant son phaser. Il le pointa vers le forme qui tentait de se relever avec peine.

Il y eut trois coups. L'un, tiré par Don frappa le capitaine à la poitrine. Un autre, tiré par Spock frappa Don à la tête alors qu'un troisième, tiré par Sulu frappa l'un des assaillants de Scotty qui se chargea du second.

\- Contactez l'infirmerie ! Que la sécurité vienne s'occuper de ces hommes, ordonna Spock avec calme en allant aux côtés de son capitaine, compressant la blessure qui n'était pas profonde mais saignait tout de même abondamment.

\- Spock... Vous êtes Spock...

\- Ravi que vous vous en souveniez, capitaine. Patience, que le docteur Bones ne vous retrouve pas inconscient.

\- J'ai mis votre équipage en danger, grogna Kirk en tentant de se redresser. C'est à cause de moi si ces hommes sont à bord de votre vaisseau... Le vulcain stoppa son élan avec prudence, disant :

\- Le capitaine Trip a mis en danger l'Enterprise et son capitaine en ne faisant pas attention aux excès de violence de ses hommes.

\- Quel capitaine ?

Scotty jura vivement, sans se préoccuper de son nez en sang. Spock ne lui adressa pas un regard, passant un bras sous les épaules de son capitaine pour le conduire à l'infirmerie alors que les agents de sécurité se hâtaient dans la salle des machines pour appréhender les intrus.

\- Il se souvenait de mon nom ! Pesta l'ingénieur en chef. Il se souvenait et ce type a tout fait foiré en intervenant !

\- Le capitaine va se remettre, ne vous en faites pas. Il se souviendra de nous tous très rapidement, disait Sulu.

\- S'il a besoin d'un bon coups sur la tête, je pourrais arranger ça, lâcha l'ingénieur, s'attirant un regard noir de Spock qui arrivait à l'ascenseur avec le capitaine.

* * *

Starfleet jugeant l'ennemi d'une importance notable ne pouvait se permettre d'attendre que des rapports soient envoyés. Ainsi donc fut fait le choix d'envoyer un représentant de l'Amiral en chef qui recevrait les rapports en main propre et poserait de nombreuses questions au capitaine intérimaire du vaisseau attaqué.

C'est un homme à l'air pincé, le visage fermé, les épaules droites et les mains noueuses qui arriva donc dans sa navette dans le hangar de l'Enterprise. Il marchait avec une certaine assurance et rigidité, menton haut, narines dilatées, air pincé... Il fut accueilli par un vulcain qui paraissait moins froid que lui.

\- Capitaine par intérim Spock je présume, lâcha-t-il d'une voix nasillarde.

\- En effet. Je vais vous recevoir en salle dé conférence des officiers à moins que vous ne souhaitiez prendre du repos, fit Spock d'un ton égal.

\- J'ai perdu assez de temps en venant jusqu'ici, il ne me sera pas bénéfique d'en perdre plus. Déjà que ce vaisseau est perdu au milieu de nulle part alors si en plus...

Le docteur Mc Coy qui devait assister, avec Scotty, à ce rapport, eut un tic. Spock demeura impassible, ses sourcils se haussant légèrement alors qu'il disait :

\- Dans ce cas, merci de ne pas faire perdre le notre par des bavardages inutiles et de nous suivre jusqu'en salle de conférence.

Avec un vif éclat de colère dans les yeux, ses mains noueuses de crispant sur sa tablette professionnelle, il suivit Mc Coy et Scotty, à quelques pas devant le vulcain. Il avait les joues rouge d'embarras. Les vulcains... Il ne les aimait pas décidément...

C'est dans une professionnalisme parfait et un temps trop long qu'ils s'attelèrent à leur tâche, laissant les rapports, carnets de bord et messages transcrits à ce petit homme satisfait de lui même. Avec une autorité qu'il n'avait légalement pas, il posait des questions au trio qui répondait dans la mesure du possible et calmement. Cet homme semblait vouloir les faire douter ou s'emporter. Mais Spock avait un total contrôle sur la conversation, allant jusque réussir à détourner tous propos injurieux ou disgracieux de ses collègues pour que l'envoyé de Starfleet ne trouve pas de raisons de prolonger son séjour à bord...

\- Où est le capitaine ?

\- Infirmerie. Il a besoin de soins et de repos.

\- Est-il en état de commander ?

\- Physiquement, oui. Psychologiquement, il a oublié ce qu'est le commandement, disait Mc Coy.

\- Cette amnésie durera-t-elle encore longtemps ?

\- Cela dépend de divers facteurs. Il devrait s'en remettre dans la semaine si rien ne vient troubler son traitement.

\- Quel genre de traitement ?

\- Lecture et présentation de tout ce qui traite de son passé. Il progresse, indéniablement. Il aura bientôt retrouvé tous ses souvenirs.

\- Je vais le voir avant de regagner ma navette, annonça le représentant de Starfleet.

\- Mais enfin, il a eut besoin de se créer une atmosphère de confiance pour nous laisser approcher sans sursauter ! Un inconnu dans sa chambre serait la pire des...

\- Je ne vous demandais pas votre avis, docteur.

\- Si votre intervention venait à nuire au rétablissement du capitaine, l'avis du docteur est une autorité. Vous ne pouvez pas...

\- Je n'ai pas non plus demandé votre permission, capitaine par intérim.

Spock sourcilla. Mc Coy marmonnait dans sa barbe. Scotty sortit, laissant ces trois hommes à leur conflit. Il avait à faire, dans le hangar à navettes...

\- Votre position ne vous donne aucun droit à bord, lui rappela sèchement Spock.

\- Je représente Starfleet et ce vaisseau appartient à Starfleet.

Il sortit donc sans attendre, se dirigeant à grands pas vers l'infirmerie. Spock et Mc Coy le suivirent rapidement.

Les membres de l'équipe médicale sursautèrent lorsque cet homme entra bruyamment dans l'infirmerie. Il lança un regard circulaire au lieu, remarquant plus loin une porte donnant sur les chambres de soins. Avec un reniflement dédaigneux, il se dirigea vers la dite-porte. Une infirmière se hâta de lui barrer la route, disant :

\- Personne sinon le commander Spock, le docteur Mc Coy ou les infirmières ne sont autorisés dans cette chambre.

\- Poussez vous, idiote, je suis représentant de Starfleet, siffla l'homme avec impatience en l'écartant avec mépris.

\- Att...

Trop tard. Il entrait. L'infirmière se hâta vers l'inter pour faire part de son inquiétude à la Passerelle. Elle fut plus que soulagée de voir Spock et Mc Coy arriver à cet instant même.

\- Où il est ce prétentieux ? Lança Mc Coy avec colère.

* * *

 _ **Bon bon bon... Avez vous apprécié? Ou... Pas du tout... Tout est possible en fait..**_

 _ **Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine !**_

 _ **Mais... Question existentielle... Ai je droit à un commentaire? #SosoEnExamen...**_


	14. Bon retour

**La dépression que me causent les math ne cessant de croître, j'ai pris l'initiative ( peut logique et favorable à mon examen ) de poster...** **Bon, je pense que ce n'est pas avec cela que je réussirai à dessiner une fonction népérienne avec plus de facilité ...**

 **Mais je me dis que je suis au moins douée à quelque chose ( sad life )...**

 **Le pire devant être que grâce à mon examen de psycho je m'auto-diagnostique ... Logique du tout ou rien, négativité à outrance , fatigue , ^plaintes physique injustifiées... Je souffre de Névrose sa mère la ...**

 **Mais non ! Je dramatise surtout... Je crois..**

 **VOICI DONC MA SUITE !**

* * *

Jamais à l'infirmerie on n'avait une journée passablement calme... Jamais leur vaisseau n'évitait les ennuis, se disait l'équipe médicale de service en voyant le docteur Mc Coy fulminant et le commander Spock sombre...

\- Dans la chambre du capitaine. J'ai bien tenté de l'interdire, il m'a écartée, disait l'infirmière, outrée et inquiète.

\- Vous avez fait au mieux, fit Mc Coy.

Spock se dirigeait vers la chambre à grands pas, sourcils froncés, l'oreille tendue. Il entra, suivi de Mc Coy et fut stoppé sur le seuil de la porte par ce qu'il se passait. Étonnement ou colère ? Lui même ne savait pas.

\- Bon, vous allez me répondre avant que je ne perde patience, exigeait d'une voix de glace le représentant de Starfleet, ayant saisit de sa main droite le menton du capitaine pour l'obliger à avoir un contact visuel.

Le vulcain voyait que le regard de son ami était arrondi par l'horreur et que sur ses traits se peignait une crainte et une douleur profondes. Les souvenirs qui l'assaillaient avaient raison du peu de confiance qu'il avait, dans son amnésie, forgée...

\- Mais lâchez le bons Dieux ! Vous êtes fou ou quoi ? Laissez mon patient merde ! Je jure que je vais vous piquer, espèce de... S'exclamait Mc Coy en tentant d'écarter l'homme.

\- Taisez vous un peu, docteur. Qu'il réponde à ma question. RÉPONDEZ ! Pourquoi Néro vous veut-il vous ?

\- Néro... C'est un ennemi... Il veut détruire. Détruire l'Enterprise... Pour son passé ! Sa défaite...

\- Quelle défaite ?Il n'y a pas eut défaite puisqu'ils sont de retour, pauvre...

Il fut stoppé par Spock qui l'écarta sans mal, l'éloignant de son capitaine, disant en se plaçant entre le lit et le représentant :

\- Vous avez porté atteinte à l'intégrité morale du capitaine assez longtemps sans parler du manque de respect accordé à l'équipage. Je vais vous demander de partir sinon je devrai vous faire escorter jusque votre navette.

\- Quelle atteinte ? Je demandais ce..

\- Vous avez insisté. Tant que mon capitaine et ami en est retourné et troublé. Ces souvenirs font partie des derniers que la thérapie doit ramener à cause de leur violence. L'illogisme et l'irresponsabilité dont vous avez fait preuve feront l'objet d'un rapport. A présent, partez.

\- Vous allez me faire un rapport ! vous ? Ha ! S'exclama avec un rire dédaigneux le représentant.

\- L'ambassade vulcaine peut vous mener à la cour fédérale pour avoir porté atteinte au capitaine qui a sauvé son espèce de l'extinction, fit Spock.

\- Vous n'oseriez pas déranger les sages du Conseil pour cela... Un vulcain n'irait pas jusque là pour un humain, cracha l'homme.

\- Vous ne savez visiblement rien des vulcains. L'ambassadeur Spock et Sarek déplaceraient un escadron pour aider l'Enterprise, symbole de la renaissance de Vulcain.

\- L'Enterprise ne se résume pas en un homme.

\- L'Enterprise n'est rien sans son capitaine et son équipage. L'équipage n'ira nulle part sans son capitaine.

\- Vous êtes sous les ordres de Starfleet !

\- Certes, tant que ses idéaux concordent avec les nôtres. Souvenez vous de l'amiral Marcus. Il n'a pas réussit à soumettre l'équipage ni son commandement.

\- Me menacez-vous ?

\- Il serait illogique de le penser. Je suis vulcain, je ne me laisse pas submerger par mes émotions.

\- Quel vulcain attenterait un procès pour une telle futilité ?

\- Tous les vulcains. N'avez-vous pas compris ce que j'ai dit il y a deux minutes ?

Inspirant profondément, le menton haut, le représentant de Starfleet se retira. Il rejoignit sa navette escorté de deux membres de la sécurité et quitta le hangar dans la minute qui suivit son embarquement.

Scotty, sous le regard mi-inquiet, mi-amusé des ingénieurs riait à gorge déployée dans le hangar. Lorsqu'on tenait de lui demander ce qu'il lui arrivait, il lançait que le représentant aurait du mal à trouver son vaisseau si son tableau de bord était en klingon.

Dans l'infirmerie, Mc Coy essayait de calmer Kirk qui commençait à les craindre eux aussi. Spock fixait, silencieux et neutre, le conflit. Mc Coy essayait de convaincre Kirk de rester calme, celui-ci lui hurlait de s'éloigner. Il finit par quitter ses draps, allant au bout de la pièce, le plus loin possible de ses amis. Cette réaction exaspéra Mc Coy qui avait l'impression de faire face à un adolescent plutôt qu'à un adulte raisonnable.

\- Jim, vous ne devez pas vous agiter enfin ! Votre épaule s'est déboîtée je vous rappelle ! Alors calmez vous sinon e devrais vous endormir !

\- Ha ! Vous êtes tous pareils ! Je savais que je ne devais pas me fier à vous ! Laissez-moi ! Vous allez me livrer à Néo ! Vous croyez me duper !

\- Il délire, commenta Spock.

\- Non ! Je ne l'avais pas remarqué, pesta Mc Coy avec colère.

\- Docteur, je vais me synchroniser avec son esprit pour qu'il redevienne celui que nous connaissons. Vous devez l'immobiliser.

\- Quoi ? NON ! Pas de fusion mentale dans _mon_ infirmerie ! Aboya Mc Coy.

\- Allez-vous attendre un mois que son complotisme se calme et que sa raison revienne, afin que Starfleet accorde le commandement de l'Enterprise à quelques ambitieux qui n'attendent que sa chute pour prendre sa place ?

\- Enfin ! S'il n'est plus en service, c'est vous qui aurez le comm..

\- Je le refuse. Ce n'est pas ma place. Je déclinerai car un vulcain ne ment pas et notre ami se retrouvera dans l'un des centres humains de réhabilitation qui le brisera plus qu'autre chose.

\- Ces centres sont tout à fait conventionnels !

\- Si vous pensez que les électrochocs archaïques sont le meilleur moyen de ramener une mémoire effacée et si vous pensez que la pression psychologique est un remède, je n'ai rien à dire, Docteur, de votre notion de « conventionnel » .

\- Électrochocs ? C'est absurde ! C'est illégal !

\- Selon les récentes études vulcaines sur vos méthodes terriennes, c'est toujours en application un peu partout et l'illégal est pour vous, humains, un terme parmi tant d'autres que vous négligez.

\- Bon bon. Je me passerai de vos leçons de morale. Mais vous n'avez pas le droit de faire de fusion mentale sans accord, non ? C'est un viol de l'esprit, non ?

\- Je ne comptais pas le faire sans son accord, docteur. Je vais lui demander son avis.

\- Ben voyons, railla Mc Coy en le voyant s'avancer vers leur capitaine qui s'était assis dos au mur, ses genoux ramenés sous son menton, le regard méfiant. Il avait plus l'air d'un enfant que d'un capitaine... Cette vision désola Mc Coy.

\- Kirk, voulez-vous vous souvenir ? Demanda Spock.

\- De quoi ? De mon existence ? Qui ne voudrait pas ? Lança sèchement le capitaine.

\- Je ne peux pas soigner votre amnésie mais je peux vous montrer ce que vous avez oublié.

\- Comment ?

\- Par le biais de mon esprit.

\- ça fait mal ?

\- Non, pas du tout.

Mc Coy, bouchée bée, assistait à cet échange anodin alors que lui avait eut tant de mal à simplement le faire rester dans son lit ! Il pesta contre le ton envoûtant que les vulcains peuvent prendre pour garder l'attention de leur interlocuteur sur eux. Spock avait toujours été un très bon orateur. Un foutu manipulateur du langage !

\- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit ça plus tôt, demanda avec méfiance Kirk. Spock répondit calmement même si ces questions l'exaspéraient par l'évidence de leur réponses :

\- Car une fusion mentale nécessite beaucoup d'énergie et que jusque là, je devais canaliser mon énergie à commander un vaisseau de trois-cent membres d'équipage.

\- Oh.

Mc Coy eut un rire méprisant face à cette excuse trouvée pour masquer tant d'autres raisons plus valables. Déjà, Spock avait refusé de réimposer un choc à la mémoire du capitaine. Depuis qu'il s'était effondré sur le toit de la navette à cause du poids de 7 années de mémoire, Spock avait fait attention à ne pas trop en faire. Lorsque par exemple les émotions du capitaine devenaient trop envahissantes pour l'esprit de celui-ci, son subconscient lançait des signaux de détresse captés essentiellement par l'esprit du vulcain. De ce fait, Spock constatait que la force du lien télépathique était devenue plus importante malgré ses tentatives pour le limiter.

C'est le retour de Kirk vers son lit de soin qui tira Mc Coy de ses réflexions.

\- Voilà quand vous voulez, commenta-t-il alors que le capitaine daignait retourner sous ses draps et laisser le docteur lui mettre une injection pour son épaule. Spock, à moitié convaincu par les bienfaits de sa méthode, dit :

\- Bien. Calmez-vous et laissez mon esprit guider le votre.

Mc Coy, debout près du lit, fixait avec appréhension et fascination le duo, attendant de voir si oui ou non cela aiderait leur capitaine. Si cela le sortirait de son traumatisme trop grand... Les doigts sur les point nerveux centrales du visage de son capitaine et ami, Spock commença...

L'esprit jusque là vague de James. T. Kirk fut englouti par un flux d'images, de voix, de senteurs, de craintes, d'émerveillement, de vie... Il vit ses débuts sur l'Enterprise. Sa rencontre avec l'ambassadeur du futur. Son conflit avec un vulcain fou de rage. Sa défaite face à celui-ci. Son premier commandement, ses ordres qui définiraient l'avenir d'un équipage. Sa victoire à un prix lourd : la destruction d'un monde et le sentiment de passer près de la mort pour la première fois. Il revit son vaisseau lui être confisqué, son commandement arraché, son équipage séparé de lui. Il vit la mort d'un mentor, le combat contre un ennemi redoutable, la trahison d'un amiral, le risque de perdre son équipage et vaisseau. La chute de l'Enterprise et sa mort... Il était mort. Mort pour son équipage. Mort face aux larmes d'un vulcain. Puis le réveil ! La résurrection ! Le renouveau ! Une mission de 5 ans ! Un espace infini à découvrir ! A explorer ! Une base stellaire, Yorktown. Ses habitants, sa fragilité. Un ennemi de plus. Un militariste de trop. La fin de l'Enterprise. La renaissance du Franklin. Une nouvelle lutte acharnée . Un combat que le vide de l'espace acheva. La fin de Khall.

Talus IV... La Zone Neutre... La prime directive ... La mémoire foudroyée de Spock... La guerre froide menée dans l'entrelacement du temps. Sa mort si souvent évitée par les voyages temporels de son officier en second. La première, dans ce chapitre d'histoire alternative où une balle araignée avait rongé son âme. La seconde lorsque les romuliens avaient trouvé un moyen de faire de lui un homme brisé sans volonté et de Spock un capitaine rigide se contentant d'obéir. Tant de morts écrites puis gommées... Tant de vies vécues et tues par la mémoire et les paradoxes...

Puis cette planète de classe M victime de raids pirates ! Cette attaque qui avait coûté la vie à trois de ses membres d'équipages. Puis un retour. L'ennemi englouti par un trous noir avait survécu. Il venait se venger. Ainsi donc l'Enterprise avait subi l'assaut de Néo. Il avait été emporté hors de son vaisseau et largué au milieu de nulle-part, dans un Défiant... Sa mémoire lui avait été enlevée. Il avait subi les violences d'un équipage frustré par son inactivité. Un équipage sur un front silencieux depuis trop longtemps pour qui aime l'action. Il avait été suspecté d'espionnage, et finit par devenir le souffre-douleur de l'USS Défiant. Et enfin, libération, l'Enterprise l'avait récupéré non sans faire face à quelques ennuis par la suite...

L'Enterprise...

Spock interrompit la fusion mentale, étonné de ne pas être épuisé. Il remarqua le regard insistant du docteur. Le capitaine s'était endormi. Il ne savait donc pas si l'amnésie était passée ou pas !

\- Il a retrouvé la mémoire, Docteur, fit le vulcain en réponse à sa question silencieuse .

\- Vous en êtes sûr ?

\- Réveillez-le et vous serez fixé, répondit Spock en quittant son tabouret pour aller prendre un verre d'eau.

Mc Coy secoua son ami sans ménagement, faisant sourciller le vulcain. Une telle rudesse était-elle nécessaire ? Il n'en était pas convaincu. Les humains peuvent être primitifs parfois... Kirk jura, pesta, grogna et lança, se retournant dans son lit :

\- Bones, vous voulez que je vous ordonne de dégager ?

\- Ah, le voilà notre bon vieux tyran ! S'exclama le docteur en lui donnant un grande tape sur l'épaule regagnant l'infirmerie en riant aux éclats.

\- Bon retour, capitaine, fit Spock à son supérieur qui s'asseyait en grognant, massant son épaule endolorie.

\- Merci de m'avoir tiré de ce labyrinthe, Spock, dit, solennel, Jim en se levant.

\- Un second est sensé veiller à l'intégrité physique et psychologique de son commandant, fit le vulcain. Puisque le docteur prend soin de cette première tâche avec zèle, je me contente de la seconde.

\- Merci quand même.

\- Je vous en prie.

Il quitta ses draps, enfilant son chandail d'uniforme qui avait été laissé là. Il enfila une paire de botte que le synthétiseur lui envoya et dit, s'étirant :

\- Il est temps que je regagne la Passerelle.

\- Il serait imprudent de quitter l'infirmerie maintenant alors que nous sommes encore à la première ligne klingonne avec le Défiant à nos côtés, fit Spock.

\- J'ai dormi assez longtemps, M. Spock. Je veux un rapport de la situation, la dernière position connue de Néo et qu'on convoque à bord le capitaine Trip.

\- A vos ordres, lâcha le vulcain dans un soupir.

C'est tout de même avec contentement qu'ils quittaient l'infirmerie pour la Passerelle, Spock transmettant les ordres au Lieutenant Uhura qui convoquait à bord le capitaine Trip.

* * *

 **J'ai ici fait référence à divers tomes que j'ai lu de Star Trek telle : La prime directive, le piège temporel , le piège des romuliens, l'appel du sang, la mémoire foudroyée ...  
**

 **Chaque ouvrage aborde une aventure intéressante et bien écrite de nos héros.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et bonne semaine/soirée/ journée/ CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ WESH !**

 **Euh... Ai je droit à un petit review?**

 **#SosoEnExamen...**


	15. Base stellaire 22? 15?

**Je me disais, que dans les tomes, la psychologie des personnages n'est pas figée, ce qui m'a assez troublée en lisant les premiers livres ^^" On peut voir un Spock irritable, un Spock facilement inquiet ou encore un Spock sceptique h24...**

 **Alors que la personnalité de passe de l'arrogance à l'éloquence au malheureux voulant faire ses preuves.**

 **Mais le fait est que, dans le tome " piège temporel " , Spock appelle Jim Thyla XD Ce qui m'étonna étant donné que l'auteur finit l'ouvrage sans vraiment nous en dire d'avantage XD**

 **Bon, je vous laisse sur ces quelques lignes, je devais publie avant d'aller à mon examen ^^"** **#SosoEnExamen...**

* * *

C'est avec agacement qu'il arriva en salle de téléportation. Il jurait alors que deux agents de sécurité l'escortaient à la salle de réunion des officiers où le capitaine de l'Enterprise l'attendait, disait-on. Il se demandait ce que lui voulait ce vulcain. Il lui avait pourtant dit qu'il lui laissait le soin d'envoyer sur Terre les prisonniers coupables d'abus...

Lorsque s'ouvrit la porte automatique, il entra dans une large pièce garnie d'un grand panneau donnant sur l'extérieur. Le spectacle, par son importance dans la pièce, était époustouflant. Si bien que le capitaine Trip resta un instant statufié face aux myriades d'étoiles qui dans l'infini de l'espace se perdaient...

\- Capitaine Trip, un plaisir de vous recevoir à bord de l'Enterprise, fit une voix forte.

Le capitaine du Défiant haussa un sourcil surpris et s'exclama :

\- Ha ! L' _amnésique_ ! On m'avait bien dit que t'étais le capitaine Kirk ! Mais j'y ai pas cru !

\- Je suis en effet le capitaine de l'USS Enterprise, James Kirk . Je vous demanderai de ce fait de faire preuve de plus de respect.

\- Je ne suis pas venu vous entendre dire ça.

\- Je ne vous ai pas convoqué pour entendre vos bêtises.

Il s'avança, saisissant le collet du capitaine avec rudesse, sifflant :

\- Je ne tolérerai pas qu'un explorateur me fasse la leçon.

\- Lâchez nôtre capitaine sinon vous serez considéré comme hostile et les agents de sécurité seront autorisés à vous immobiliser, lança Spock.

Avec un juron, il relâcha sa prise. Le capitaine arrangea le col de son uniforme, disant :

\- Pour leurs actes, vos hommes passeront en cour martiale et seront envoyés sur Terre dès que nous serons proche d'un transmetteur sub-spatial. Il va sans dire qu'ils resteront dans les geôles de l'Enterprise. Vous avez le droit de plaider en leur faveur afin d'atténuer leur peine. Si c'est là votre intention, je dois le savoir pour le glisser dans mon rapport et ordre de jugement.

\- A quoi bon tenter d'aider des imbéciles incapables d'agir dans le secret sur un front, siffla le capitaine Trip.

\- Parce que c'est votre équipage, fit Jim sur le ton de l'évidence.

\- Un équipage souillant l'image de son vaisseau ne vaut que dalle !Gardez les ces cons ! Pas assez solides pour assumer et assez cons pour prendre un vaisseau de classe stellaire d'assaut !

\- Bien, merci pour cette réponse. Les agents de sécurité ont vous accompagner en salle de téléportation, déclara Jim avec un sourire.

Le capitaine Trip s'avança, reniflant de colère , disant, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui du capitaine de l'Enterprise :

\- Un jour, vous ne serez plus défendus par cette clause sur les explorateurs de classe stellaire et là, vous subirez les flammes du Défiant.

\- Est-ce une menace, capitaine ? S'enquit froidement Kirk.

\- Une mise en garde. Ne provoquez pas les hommes de première ligne.

\- Qui provoque ici, capitaine ? Sûrement pas un amnésique victime de la violence de votre équipage mal cadré et instable.

Le coups tant redouté partit. Kirk se retrouva à terre, le nez en sang. Il ne répondit pas à la violence par la violence. Il savait ce capitaine aussi instable et dangereux que son équipage. Il allait rédiger un rapport et les amiraux ne pourraient pas fermer les yeux. Pas après cela.

Le coups l'avait sonné même s'il s'y attendait. La vision trouble, il vit son officier en second intervenir, faisant obstacle.

\- Sécurité, maîtrisez cet homme et escortez le en salle de téléportation, ordonna Spock qui se tenait entre le capitaine furieux et son capitaine.

Rapidement, Trip fut conduit vers le pont, maîtrisé par les enseignes. Le capitaine Kirk s'était assis à terre, essuyant le sang qui coulait de son nez. Spock lui tendit une serviette, disant :

-Le nez semble cassé. Je vous conseille d'aller voir le docteur Mc Coy qui le remettra en place.

\- J'ai passé assez de temps à l'infirmerie, M. Spock, lâcha le capitaine en se dirigeant vers la Passerelle.

\- Bien, capitaine.

C'est sans étonnement qu'à son arrivée à la Passerelle il trouva Mc Coy armé de son tricordeur, le front barré d'une ride d'exaspération. Les officiers de la Passerelle se levèrent comme un seul homme en voyant entrer leur capitaine, suivi de Spock. En silence, ils le fixaient, appréhendant une nouvelle crise de paranoïa.

\- Je m'excuse platement pour les problèmes causés. Je pense que mon amnésie et disparition ont fortement perturbé les effectifs de l'Enterprise, expliqua Kirk en s'installant sur son siège de commandement.

\- Bienvenue à bord, capitaine, lancèrent-ils, souriants, en regagnant leurs postes .

\- Un capitaine ne doit pas s'excuser auprès de son équipage, notifia Spock.

\- Ce sont mes officiers, pas des enseignes, fit Jim.

\- Vous avez le nez cassé, grinça Bones comme s'il parlait d'un jouet.

\- Ce n'est pas important, nous devons quitter cet endroit pour...

Mc Coy lui planta une seringue dans la nuque, le faisant grogner de douleur.

\- Spock, tenez le, je vais lui remettre ce nez en place.

Le vulcain obéit avant que son capitaine n'ait le temps de donner un contre ordre. Mc Coy remit en place le dit-nez, arrachant un cri de douleur à son patient. Le craquement de l'os fit tressaillir les officiers de la Passerelle.

\- Voilà, évitez de vous casser autre chose dans les prochaines 24h, ça me fera des vacances, bons Dieux !

\- Merci pour ce professionnalisme, Bones, grinça Kirk qui grimaçait de douleur.

\- Bah de rien, sifflait le médecin en sortant.

\- Entrez les coordonnées, . Nous regagnons la base stellaire 15.

\- Euh... Je...Bien, capitaine. Sulu avait beau ne pas vouloir, il devait obéir à cet ordre direct bien que risqué...

\- Elle a été détruite, capitaine, notifia Spock.

\- Je le sais. Nous allons à la rechercher de Néo.

\- Cette initiative est illogique étant donné que ce romulien veut vous tuer. Suspendez cet ordre, monsieur Sulu.

\- Spock, je suis capitaine.

\- Navré Jim mais en attendant que le rapport de votre réhabilitation soit étudié par Starfleet, vous restez comme inaptes à prendre le commandement.

\- Vous n'allez pas faire ça ! Comment... Vous n'avez pas le droit !

\- C'est légalement correct. Et mon action n'est en rien dirigée contre vous. D'ici 24h, Starfleet aura rendu un rapport. En attendant, veuillez vous reposer, Jim.

\- Comment pouvez-vous faire ça à un ami, siffla Kirk en se levant, faisant face au vulcain, le regard brillant de colère et de trahison.

\- C'est parce que je suis votre ami que j'agis ainsi, le reprit calmement Spock en lui paralysant les points nerveux centraux. Le capitaine s'effondra dans les bras de son ami, la prise vulcaine l'assommant sur le coups.

Nul sur la Passerelle n'osa dire mot. Spock qui avait rattrapé son ami avant qu'il ne s'effondre à terre, ordonnant aux agents de sécurité :

\- Conduisez le à ses quartiers et surveillez sa porte.

\- Bien, monsieur, firent les deux agents en emportant le capitaine inconscient.

\- Quelle destination, monsieur, demanda Sulu qui avait été ravi de recevoir un contre-ordre, appréhendant les dégâts que les innombrables débris auraient pu causer à la coque et aux moteurs de distorsion.

\- Nous allons rejoindre la base stellaire 22. La plus proche du système solaire vulcain et terrien. Nous avons ordre de nous présenter à un vice-amiral nouvellement affecté. Il semblerait que nos pirates étant morts, nous devons faire un rapport oral sur leurs agissements sur la planète de classe M.

\- Bien monsieur, fit Sulu e entrant les coordonnées.

\- Distorssion 6,8. Nous devons arriver en moins de vingt quatre heures.

\- Pour éviter un contre-ordre du capitaine quand il sera en fonction C'est noté. Nous arriverons en neuf heures et quinze minutes, annonça Chékov avec fierté.

\- Bien. Tenez moi informé de tout. A vous la passerelle, .

Et il partit.

* * *

La base stellaire 22 était un avant poste dans les limites du territoire fédéral . Nouvellement équipée, elle rivalisait avec Yorktown. Nul dans la base n''avait eut l'occasion de voir un vaisseau de classe stellaire. Une version miniature de leur basse, disaient certains. Comment croire ou ne pas croire tout ce qui était dit sur ces vaisseaux ? Tant de choses semblaient impossibles ! Mais le concept même d'impossibilité n'était-il pas gommé par ces explorateurs de l'espace ? Ne riaient-ils pas de cette crainte de l'infini ? L'amour de l'espace était leur raison d'être... Ils...

Les pensées du vice-amiral furent interrompues par le grésillement de son inter. Il soupira, quitta son bureau et alla répondre.

\- Vice-amiral, désolé de vous déranger.

\- Parlez, vous ne me dérangiez pas.

\- L'Enterprise est arrivé. Il entre dans le hangar 5 où il restera jusqu'à son lancement.

-Bien. Je veux des équipes techniques sur...

\- A ce propos, l'ingénieur en chef de l'Enterprise a ordonné que seuls les techniciens de l'Enterprise toucheraient au vaisseau.

\- C'est absurde ! Ce vaisseau appartient à Starfleet !

\- J'ai bien tenté de le lui faire comprendre, monsieur... Mais il clame que ce vaisseau ne vole que par sa volonté et que s'il le voulait il le clouerait au sol...

\- Quelle impertinence ! Qu'en est-il du capitaine ? Sait-il qu'il est attendu à mon bureau au plus vite ?

\- J'ai transmis cette information, monsieur. L'officier en second du vaisseau a annoncé qu'il serait seul présent à votre bureau.

\- C'est quoi encore ces bêtises ?

\- Il a expliqué que son capitaine n'était pas en état pour...

\- On verra cela ! Je me rends moi même à bord de ce fichu vaisseau le voir le capitaine ! En voilà assez de cette insolence !

\- Je transmet l'information à...

\- Non. Ne les informez pas. Finn, terminé.

Le vice-amiral saisit son communicateur portable et quitta son bureau à grands pas, se dirigeant vers le hangar 5.

* * *

 **Il l'a assommé O_O Je m'étonne moi même en relisant XD  
**

 **Ai je droit à votre avis en ce froid matin d'hiver? B_B**


	16. Base stellaire 15 fnalement? Voyons !

**Encore deux jours d'examens je pourrai glander devant mon clavier à écrie, lire ou regarder ce que je veux...**

 **J'ai hate, l'étude me lasse...** **Bon bon bon, je m'étais dit : ces vacances tu lis quelques tomes de Star trek, mais j'ai découvert une lecture plus intéressante donc...**

 **Je ne sais pas ahaha XD** **Au sujet de ma fic, interagissez, n'hésitez pas, même si vous devez me cracher des critiques moches moches moches, allez-y !**

 **Bon, je vous souhaite une bonne continuation de la partie de la journée que vous vivez ( ce serait con de dire bonne journée alors que toi là tu peux être en train de lire à 1h du matin en mode insomnie... )**

 **Ok ok ! J'arrête les monologues ! Je vous laisse à votre lecture !**

* * *

Il arriva au pont à hangars où de nombreux ingénieurs et techniciens s'étaient amassés pour admirer le vaisseau de légende. Il fut un instant amusé par cela mais rapidement s'irrita , s'exclamant

\- Que faites-vous là ? Tous à vos postes ! Allez !

La panique qu'il créa chez ces malheureux le fit rire. Il n'avait pas l'occasion de rire souvent à bord de cette base.

 _Ni de rencontrer des gens si insolents que ceux de l'Enterprise_ , rumina-t-il.

Le pont reliant le vaisseau de classe stellaire étant fixé, la porte principale donnant à l'extérieur fut ouverte, offrant au vice-amiral Finn un pont vide. Grinçant des dents, il grimpa à bord de l'Enterprise, se dirigeant à grands pas vers une console de commande. Il ordonna :

\- Cabine du capitaine.

\- Pont 1 , des officiers supérieurs, cabine 589. Accès non autorisé aux non-officiers, fit la voix électronique.

\- Accès réclamé par le vice-amiral Finn.

\- Accès refusé. Merci de contacter les officiers supérieurs.

\- Qu'on me connecte à la Passerelle.

\- Passerelle à Pont 8, canal ouvert, annonça la voix.

\- Uhura à l'écoute, qui a ouvert un canal, lança une voix plus forte.

\- Je suis le vice-amiral Finn, siffla celui-ci, outré par son ton.

\- Ah. Vice-amiral. Vous n'avez pas reçu l'autorisation de monter à bord. Merci de quitter le vaisseau.

 _\- Comment osez-vous ?_ Je veux voir votre capitaine.

\- Le commander Spock est en route pour le pont 8 . Le capitaine est convalescent. Je...

\- Je vais à sa cabine.

\- Que... NON !

Il lui avait raccroché au nez avant qu'elle n'ait pu protester, sa voix se répercutant dans la passerelle sous les regards inquiets de ses camarades.

Le vice-amiral se dirigeait vers l'escalier de secours indiqué sur la console de commande, grimpant vers le pont 1 en fulminant.

-Uhura à Spock.

\- Spock, j'écoute, fit le vulcain, se demandant pourquoi il y avait une note de colère dans la voix chantante du lieutenant.

\- Le vice-amiral Finn se dirige vers la cabine du capitaine.

\- Bien.

Spock coupa la communication, ordonnant à l'ascenseur de le ramener au pont des officiers d'une voix neutre. Son esprit était enfin apaisé. Il espérait que leur séjour sur la base 22 ne vienne pas trop jouer avec ses nerfs.

Les portes coulissèrent dans un bruit sourd. Spock haussa un sourcil en voyant le vice-amiral entrer dans ls chambre du capitaine. La prise vulcaine faisait toujours effet, il en était certain. Alors pourquoi cet humain se permettait-il de rentrer dans la pièce sans y avoir été invité.

Il traversa à grands pas le pont, entrant dans la cabine quelques secondes seulement après le vice-amiral. Ce qu'il vit lui fit froncer des sourcils.

Le vice-amiral semblait décidé à parler avec son capitaine inconscient. Il le secouait avec rudesse, lui maintenant le col solidement.

Le vulcain eut vite fait de l'écarter, annonçant calmement mais froidement :

\- Le capitaine a subi de grave lésions de son amnésie. Il est imprudent de le secouer de la sorte tout comme il est inconscient de tenter de le réveiller.

\- Qui êtes-vous, demanda sèchement le vice-amiral au vulcain qui se tenait entre lui et le lit du capitaine.

\- Officier scientifique et officier en second Spock, je suis le capitaine intérimaire de l'Enterprise le temps de la convalescence du capitaine Kirk.

\- C'est vous qui avez envoyé ces rapports, grogna l'homme.

\- Certes. Et les considérant comme complets et clairs je me permet d vous demander ce qui vous a amené à convoquer ici l'Enterprise.

\- Ha ! Vous n'allez pas discuter es ordres sur ma base tout de même !

\- Nous sommes à bord de l'Enterprise qui est sous mon commandement. Vous n'avez point d'autorité puisque vous n'avez eut aucune autorisation de monter à bord.

\- Maudits vulcains, toujours aussi...

\- La xénophobie est motif de jugement en cour martiale, vice-amiral. Prenez garde à vos propos, grogna une voix grave.

Les regards des deux protagonistes se tournèrent vers Kirk qui se redressait en se massant la nuque, grognant de douleur.

\- N'étiez-vous pas incapable de...

\- Commander ? Certes, un petit moment. Mais pas de vous rappeler les fondements de Starfleeet, monsieur, lâcha Kirk en quittant son lit, allant se poster aux côtés de Spock, son regard isolent braqué sur le vice-amiral.

\- Votre insolence...

\- Est justifiée. Pas vos propos sur les vulcains, monsieur, siffla Kirk.

Le vice-amiral leva le poing, fulminant. Il hésita, tremblant de rage, mais s'abstint, sifflant en partant :

\- Je vous veux dans mon bureau dans l'heure. Compris ? Un rapport détaillé sur les activités pirates !

\- Bien sur, monsieur, siffla Kirk.

Spock, qui avait assisté à l'échange sur ses gardes, lança , accordant enfin son attention à l'état de son supérieur et ami :

\- Capitaine, la confrontation est inévitable si vous assistez à cette convocation.

\- Il ne m'enverra pas en cour martiale pour lui avoir rappelé le règlement, s'amusa Kirk.

\- Cet homme mentalement instable peut très bien faire preuve de violences et votre état ne vous permet pas de...

\- Je vais bien mieux, Spock. Une petite bagarre me fera pas de mal.

\- Je me permets d'en douter.

\- Bon, allez-vous préparer. Dans un heure, on doit y être et faut encore le trouver son foutu bureau...

Sous le regard soupçonneux des nombreux agents de la base, Kirk et Spock se dirigeaient vers le bureau du vice-amiral en tentant de ne pas accorder d'importance à cette curiosité déplacée.

\- Spock , après ce rapport nous devrions parler de ce qu'il s'est passé pendant mes crises d'amnésie.

\- Les rapports et journaux de bord sont complets, fit le vulcain.

\- Je n'en doute pas mais j'aimerai avoir une version moins officielle et plus naturelle de ce que j'ai manqué.

\- Le docteur MC. Coy se fera un plaisir de...

\- Bones ne peut pas aligner deux phrases sans injurier un équipage ou du matériel, soupira Kirk.

\- Eh bien c'est la seule version non-officielle que vous pourrez avoir, Jim.

\- Et la votre, Spock ?

\- Elle est encore sujet de méditation. Pour mon équilibre vulcain, je ne la citerai que lorsque je l'aurai assimilée sans ressentiments.

\- Cela risque de traîner, grogna Kirk.

\- Cela prendra huit heures et vingt-cinq minutes pour être exact.

\- Toujours aussi méticuleux. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été amnésique des années, s'exaspéra le capitaine.

\- C'est une réaction tout à fait logique de votre organisme qui doit ré-assimiler toutes vos blessures psychologiques. Ce serait plus rapide si vous en parliez...

\- Je crois que nous y sommes , commenta Kirk, peu envieux de parler de ses blessures psychologiques si nombreuses...

\- En effet, nota le vulcain, un sourcil haussé, montrant qu'il avait remarqué la façon peu subtile avec laquelle le capitaine avait changé de sujet.

Ils entrèrent, trouvant debout derrière son large bureau de verre le vice-amiral toujours rouge de rage. Sans prêter attention à cet état, ils firent leur rapport de leur missions sur la planète de classe M, faisant ainsi part des agissements clandestins qui y avaient lieu et de la mort de leurs prisonniers sur la base 15. Lorsqu'ils eurent achevé leur récit qui leur prit une bonne heure de leur temps, le vice-amiral demanda sèchement au capitaine Kirk :

\- Que comptez-vous faire de ce Néro ?

\- Rien. L'Enterprise est un vaisseau d'exploration, non pas de défense.

\- Vaisseau d'exploration qui s'est pourtant déjà trouvé sur divers fronts.

\- Ces exceptions allaient contre le cours normal des choses puisque nous étions à chaque fois attaqués.

\- Osez dire que vous n'avez pas cherché Néo.

\- En l'empêchant de détruire la Terre, il se pourrait que je l'ai involontairement cherché, siffla Kirk.

\- Changez de ton.

\- Dans ce cas, modérez vos propos.

\- Vous êtes sur ma base, dans _MON_ bureau, alors vous allez éviter de me donner des ordres, capitaine.

\- Si vous évitez de remettre en cause les actions de l'Enterprise, vice-amiral.

Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard un instant, sous le regard neutre du vulcain qui espérait juste qu'il n'allait pas devoir intervenir dans une bagarre si naïve...

Kirk brisa le contact visuel, au grand étonnement de Spock qui haussa un sourcil et dit en sortant :

\- Nous restons pour une révision de l'Enterprise et partirons une fois qu'il sera en état.

\- La base vous est ouverte, capitaine, cracha le vice-amiral alors que Spock sortait, étonné par ce manque de professionnalisme.

* * *

.

L'équipage était en permission. Cela faisait du bien à tous qui avaient besoin de faire tomber la tension qui avait prit le vaisseau lorsque le capitaine avait disparu.

Scott était resté à bord de l'Enterprise, lançant des ordres aux techniciens trop absorbés par leur ouvrage pour songer à partir. Mc Coy était allé réclamer du matériel médical à l'hôpital central de la base, s'indignant qu'un container de réserves devait se trouver dans chaque hangar pour prévenir toute catastrophe. Spock avait trouvé son bonheur dans les archives tout juste mises-à-jour de la base, transférant les données qu'il n'avait pas sur son poste de travail à bord de l'Enterprise.

La nuit de synthèse était portée sur la base, poussant certains à aller se reposer et d'autres à aller boire un verre.

Assis au seul bar de la base stellaire 22 , un verre de cognac dans la main, il se permettait de penser à son amnésie. Il se demandait pourquoi il avait eut tant de mal à retrouver la mémoire... Il se demandait ce qu'il aurait pu arriver si le rayon du télé-transporteur l'avait ramené à bord du vaisseau industriel de Néo... Il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est... Mais la base stellaire 15 serait peut être encore là... Il renifla de regret. Combien avaient été tués là bas ? Parce que ce malade voulait se venger de son échec...

C'est ce qu'avait du ressentir Spock quand Vulcain avait été détruite. Un mélange de regret et d'amertume. De la culpabilité et de la douleur.

Il soupira, vida son verra. Le barman le resservit, habitué à ces cas du soir qui viennent s'oublier sur son bar...

Une autre pensée vint le tourmenter. Il avait, tout au long de son amnésie, entendu la voix de Spock... Leur connexion mentale était-elle devenue si forte ? Cela l'étonnait et l'inquiétait. Spock ressentait-il ses crises de douleurs ? Et si... Et si Spock savait ? S'il avait assisté, pas le biais de son esprit, à tout ce qu'il s'était passé à bord de l'Uss Défiant ?

\- Hey toi, gronda une voix dans son dos.

Kirk se retourna, sourcils froncés, se demandant qui le réclamait. Il fut face à un Andorien dont les antennes remuaient étrangement. Pas d'uniformes. C'était un civil... Ou un agent en permission...

\- T'es à ma place alors circules.

Kirk fixa un instant le coin de bar sur lequel il était installé jusque là et lança, calmement :

\- Je ne crois pas, non.

\- Tu ne sais pas à qui t'as à faire, mon gars. Alors circules !

\- Pas besoin de t'emmêler les antennes, il est assez grand pour tes potes et toi ce bar, fit Kirk avec un sourire narquois.

Le premier coups partit, l'envoyant voler contre une table qu'il renversa. La mâchoire douloureuse, Kirk se releva, bloquant à temps un nouveau coups. Des cris de protestation éclatèrent dans le bar lorsque l'un des amis de l'Andorien frappa le capitaine en traître, le faisant tomber d'un coups de chaise au dos.

\- BANDES DE SALAUDS ! Hurla une voix que Kirk, à terre, reconnut comme étant celle de Scotty.

\- Ils ont osé ces... hurlait une autre voix qu'il attribua à Sulu.

Le bar fut pris dans une bagarre générale, opposant les habitués amis de l'Andorien à une grande partie de l'équipage de l'Enterprise.

C'est en fulminant que Mc Coy, dans la soirée, les reçut tous à l'infirmerie, ne recevant de chacun que des bribes d'histoires pas très claires. Ils riaient qu'ils avaient gagné et bien bu entre deux jurons. Ivres comme jamais...

Il était au moins sur d'une chose : son ami avait encore fait des siennes et était introuvable.

Allongé à même le sol, admirant les myriades d'étoiles, il tentait d'oublier la douleur de sa lèvre fendue et de son arcade sourcilière ouverte. Il avait tant à penser. Si Néro avait survécu à l'impossible, combien d'ennemis considérés comme hors d'état de nuire avait-il vraiment raillé de sa liste d'ennemis ? Si tous les impérialistes et sociopathes qu'il croyait aux arrêts ou morts surgissaient un par un, cela n'aiderait en rien son équipage à rester serein... Surtout s'ils se faisaient attaqués.

\- Capitaine, le docteur Mc Coy vous cherche depuis deux heures déjà, annonça Spock qui apparut, plus loin, semblant surgir de nulle-part. Comme s'il était évident qu'il allait trouver son supérieur sur le toit de l'observatoire de la base stellaire. Le vulcain énuméra les blessure visibles de son ami, les incorporant à son tricodeur et envoyant les données à Mc Coy.

\- Spock, croyez vous que la paix universelle soit possible, demanda Kirk sans se redresser.

\- C'est une utopie, capitaine.

\- N'est-ce pas la raison d'être de la Fédération des Planètes ? Unifier les mondes sous une paix durable ?

\- En théorie, mais les probabilités que l'esprit perverti d'une espèce vienne troubler cette paix sont toujours présentes.

\- En effet... Dommage...

\- Daignez-vous m'accompagner à l'Enterprise ou dois-je vous y conduire moi même, capitaine ?

\- Vous êtes influencés par Mc Coy, Spock, railla Kirk en se levant.

\- Le docteur a rappelé son autorité suprême en cas de cas urgents. Il juge votre cas... Inquiétant.

\- Allons-y, la nuit synthétique se retire enfin, soupira Kirk en suivant le vulcain jusque une échelle de fer qui menait à la place principale de la base.

C'est avec agacement que Mc Coy diagnostiquait son ami et capitaine. Spock l'avait raccompagné à l'infirmerie où le blond avait finalement consenti à s'asseoir sur un lit d'examen.

\- Je reviens, ne bouges pas, Jim, ordonna le médecin en quittant la salle d'examen.

\- Si le vaisseau n'est pas en mouvement, je n'ai pas à bouger, grogna Kirk comme pour se le rappeler.

\- Ben voyons. Et on décollera pas tant que ces idiots n'auront pas chargé les poches de sang que je réclame, commenta Bones dans sa barbe.

Mains jointes derrière son dos, droit comme un i et imperturbable, Spock attendait dans l'infirmerie que le docteur ait finit le diagnostique de leur capitaine.

\- Spock, je n'ai pas besoin d'un cerbère pour me mettre la pression, siffla le docteur en prenant dans une armoire de la morphine en seringue.

\- Il n'y a aucun cerbère dans cette infirmerie, docteur. Les créatures mythologiques apparaissent-elles couramment sur votre planète ?

\- C'était une... Ah, laissez tomber, maudit vulcain logique, grogna avec humeur Mc Coy en refermant l'armoire à matériel.

\- Si vous injectez cela au capitaine, il sera...

\- Inconscient. C'est ce que je veux, Spock.

\- En tant qu'officier en second, j'aimerai savoir pourquoi.

\- Quoi ? Vous allez m'en empêcher, Spock ?

\- Si votre raisonnement dépasse toute logique, certes.

\- Son état est critique. Aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. Je dois le garder au lit au moins trois jours, le temps des révisions de l'Enterprise.

\- Puis-je jeter un oeil à votre diagnostique, Docteur ?

\- Allez-y.

Spock prit la tablette que lui tendait Mc Coy. Il parcourut rapidement les résultats, sourcils froncés. Le docteur ne faisait pas preuve de sentimentalisme. Il était dans le vrai. L'état de leur ami était inquiétant. Épuisement, blessures non guéries, côtes démises, une épaule en voie de guérison, des résidus du traumas crânien, divers hématomes... Sans oublier la nervosité et la fatigue psychologique dues à l'amnésie et au manque de sommeil.

\- Je vous accompagne, décréta le vulcain, levant enfin les yeux de la tablette. Mc Coy eut un sourire en coin à cette annonce.

Dans la salle d'examen, ils trouvèrent leur capitaine affaibli, luttant contre le sommeil.

\- Bones, il me faut un remontant, grogna-t-il.

\- Rien entendu, et vous, Spock, lança le docteur en plantant la seringue dans la nuque de Kirk qui jura.

\- Rien de pertinent, Docteur, commenta le vulcain en regardant son ami s'effondrer sur son lit de soin.

* * *

 **Et OUI ! Je suis pas très simpa avec le personnage principal -_-**

 **Je me trouble parfois...** **Je me demande si tous les auteurs font subir une vie de malheur à leurs personnages... La plupart oui...**

 **Regardez Harry Potter, il a quand même failli mourir plus d'une fois. Et Golum ! Il se jette dans la lave ! Et Bilbo ! Il cmbat avec des nains pour une trésor dont il ne sait rien ! Et Tristan, il reste avec Yseult quitte à être traqué ! Et Monsieur Yinh !**

 **Il croit que sa petite fille est en vie ! ... Bon je stoppe les spoils... Je devrai... Vraiment.. Me taire...** **Merci d'avoir lu !**

 **#SosoEnFinD'ExamenWSHHHH**


	17. Fusion mentale Inadaptée?

**Et c'en est finit de mes examens ! Je suis enfin dans la possibilité de laisser mes doigts vagabonder sur mon claviers jusqu'à m'en lasser.**

 **Je vous laisse sur un chapitre chill, pas lourd en action. Un peu de remise en contexte pour divers actes commis à travers épisodes et tomes mais qui sont peut être inconnus de certaines / certains.**

 **( mon esprit féministe m'a poussée à commencer par la gente féminine )**

 **Bonne lecture et vacances à qui est en vacances ! et surtout BONNES FÊTES !**

* * *

Il était sur le Pont 1. Il savait que c'était le pont des officiers. Cela l'excitait d'une certaine manière. Il n'avait jamais vu un pont réservé seulement aux officiers ! Les cabines devaient être les plus équipées du vaisseau ! Cela titillait sa curiosité. Mais pour l'instant, il parvenait à résister à la tentation d'entrer dans une des pièces. Il avait pu remarquer tout au long de sa brève affectation sur l'Enterprise que l'équipage était distant... Prudent quant aux inconnus... Cela l'étonnait. Tous les vaisseaux qui se ravitaillaient à la base 22 avaient un équipage sociable et ouvert à la discussion.

Les membres de l'Enterprise semblaient réservés et surtout, lorsqu'ils parlaient, ils ne parlaient jamais de ce qu'il se passait à bord ! Cela dépassait l'entendement ! Jamais un équipage ne résistait à l'envie de citer les exploits et explorations ou découvertes de leur vaisseau ! Pourtant, on disait : Thalus 4 à l'équipage et il se renfrognait. On laissait échapper Caleb 4 et ils ruminaient . On demandait : Yorktown ? Et ils s'assombrissaient. Le pire étant lorsqu'on leur parlait de Khan ou John Harrisson! Les membres d'équipage grognaient de colère !

Un bruit peu commun tira Don de ses pensées. Il fronça des sourcils, s'arrêtant. Il lança un regards curieux aux portes, cherchant l'origine de ce bruit. Ce cri à peine perceptible... « _Stop_ !» ... Qui avait hurlé cela ?

Son regard se verrouilla sur une porte. Cabine 589... Le nom sur la plaque fit accélérer son rythme cardiaque alors qu'un sourire naïf se dessinait sur ses lèvres...

 _James Tibérius Kirk... Capitaine..._

Il entra, silencieux et discret. Il remarqua aussitôt le grand lit qui occupait la cabine, le bureau bien ordonné près d'un large hublot donnant sur l'avant du vaisseau, la grande bibliothèque surchargée d'ouvrages sans âges... Des pièces de collection, il en était certain...

Son regard revint vers le lit. Il s'en approcha, curieux. Un homme y dormait. Il avait le torse nu, le côté bandé, quelques marques sur les bras et le visage semblant en voie de cicatrisation. Son sommeil était agité, il était trempé de sueurs froides, se débattant contre ses démons qui hantaient ses rêves... Ce spectacle fascinait Don...

Don était mi-vulcain, mi-andorien. Il avait hérité de la passion de la télépathie sans pour autant la contrôler et de la dure susceptibilité des andoriens... Il était de ce fait, incapable de maîtriser ses émotions ou faire preuve de logique, son esprit vagabondant de complot possible en complot possible... Mais... Il avait lu, il y a peu, un truc... Un truc sur les vulcains qui traînait dans la bibliothèque de son père mort il y a longtemps lors d'une attaque de son vaisseau. Sa mère avait hurlé au complot et finit internée... Il avait lu que les vulcains étaient capables de créer des liens mentaux... Ils avaient appelé ça « _fusion_ _mentale_ » dans le livre.

Don était curieux d'essayer. Il voulait voir ce qui hantait les rêves du plus jeune capitaine de Starfleet ! Il voulait voir les aventures vécues par cette légende vivante !

\- Pas grave si j'ai un peu de retard... Hat attendra... fit-il dans un souffle, allant s'asseoir sur le lit. Il posa ses doigts sur les centres nerveux du visage, fermant les yeux pour se lancer dans sa quête...

Cette intrusion dans son esprit fit naître chez Kirk une réaction violente. Il tenta de fermer les portes de ses souvenirs à cette présence étrangère mais fut englouti par la douleur de ses cauchemars qu'il avait cessé de contenir par inattention... Et il fut englouti par la douleur subie lors de son amnésie ! Don assistait, fasciné, à ces souvenirs. Alors comme ça, il existait des personnages si violent et si immoraux au sein de Starfleet ! Alors comme ça, le capitaine avait été amnésique et incapable de se défendre !

Don alla plus loin dans les souvenirs, se désintéressant de ce séjour sur le Défiant pour vivre la mort du capitaine ! Le combat sur Yorktown ! La surprotection que lui offraient ses officiers ! Les pirates sur cette planète faisant feu ! La chute de Vulcain... Le combat contre Spock ! La main de fer du vulcain serrant la gorge du capitaine ! La sensation que sa vie s'échappait de lui...

Le semi-andorien sentait bien l'esprit qu'il explorait se débattre, des barrières mentales se dressaient pour être brisées sans ménagement.. Et pourtant, il poursuivait... La curiosité le rongeait et chaque découverte grandissait sa folie et son désir de repousser les limites du temps... Surtout après la vision de ce combat entre.. Et puis, les rumeurs à l'Académie disaient bien des choses quant au passé de ce capitaine... Son vécu... Ses mésaventures qui avaient mené le célèbre Pike à envoyer un type en cour martiale... Qui encore? Ben? Finn? Allait-il pouvoir remonter si loin dans ses souvenirs? Le challenge l'excitait...

 _\- Assez !_ Résonna une voix dans l'esprit qu'il visitait. Don ne comprit pas comment ni pourquoi mais il eut l'impression qu'on l'arrachait de l'esprit du capitaine. Il ouvrit les yeux dans la cabine, étonné.

Il lança un coups d'œil circulaire, cherchant la cause de cette interruption. Le capitaine, pâle, était plongé dans un sommeil profond, le cauchemar semblait avoir disparu...

\- Expliquez-moi, enseigne, pourquoi vous avez effectué une connexion mentale avec le capitaine convalescent, ordonna une voix froide, à l'entrée de la chambre.

Don le reconnut immédiatement : le commander Spock, le second du capitaine... Celui qui étranglait le capitaine dans son souvenir.

\- Je...

\- Commencez par quitter cette pièce, le capitaine n'a pas besoin d'être dérangé par un éclat de voix.

Don obéit sans discuter, se levant, se dirigeant vers la sortie. Le vulcain le dirigea vers un bout du couloir, loin de la cabine, près de l'ascenseur. Il ordonna alors, toujours aussi froid :

\- Expliquez-vous.

\- J'ai un père vulcain et je n'ai pas eut d'éducation vulcaine, juste la standard de l'école publique. Alors quand j'ai lu tout ça sur les fusions mentales, j'ai été fasciné et me demandais ce que ça faisait ! Quand j'ai vu votre capitaine, j'ai tenté la chose : ses souvenirs sont juste... Passionnants ! Et je..

\- Enseigne, le coupa sèchement Spock. Si vous avez _tant_ lu sur les fusions mentales vous devriez savoir que c'est une technique de télépathie utilisée en dernier recours et cas extrêmes. Ce n'est pas un moyen de fouiner dans la mémoire des individus. De plus, la fusion mentale sans consentement de l'autre personne est un viol de son esprit. Vous n'avez aucun droit de le faire. C'est punissable par le Haut Commandement Vulcain tout comme Starfleet condamne quiconque vole des données à un officier commandant.

\- Ah bon. Dommage. Mais j'ai vu des choses intéressantes en tout cas ! Et ce n'était pas du vol ! Ni même un viol de son esprit ! Je...

\- Votre acte irresponsable peut avoir des conséquences sur l'esprit de la personne dont l'esprit est violé. Je vous interdit de recourir à nouveau à cette technique. Est-ce clair ?

\- Mais je...

 _\- Est-ce clair ?_

\- Oui, monsieur...

\- Votre service s'achève ici. Je ferai un rapport de vos actes. Merci de quitter le vaisseau.

\- Un rapport ? Mais je ne savais pas ...

\- Que ne saviez-vous pas ? Que vous aviez pénétré un esprit par curiosité ou que les souvenirs d'un capitaine ne sont pas un objet de distraction ? Demanda vivement le vulcain.

Don resta un instant coi. Il lança :

\- Un vulcain qui s'énerve... J'ai compris... C'est votre Thyla... C'est vous qui m'avez expulsé de son esprit quand j'assistais à sa mort !

\- Partez, enseigne Don, ordonna Spock, menaçant.

L'enseigne se retira, sourcils froncés. Il allait être rétrogradé, il le savait. Mais au moins, il avait découvert la puissance du lien entre un vulcain et son Thyla...Cela le poussait à mener plus de recherches...

\- Spock à Passerelle, lança le vulcain à l'inter.

\- Ici Uhura, je vous écoute, fit la jeune femme d'une voix chantante.

\- Envoyez le Docteur Mc Coy à la cabine du capitaine.

\- Bien, monsieur. Uhura terminé.

Spock regagna la cabine de son ami, canalisant sa colère pour la calmer et l'effacer. Son esprit avait réagi instinctivement, lorsque l'esprit de son ami avait été « exploré » par cet ahuri... Cela était du à leur lien mental plus fort. Il se demandait si son capitaine allait leur parler de son choc psychologique sur le Défiant... Le déni n'allait pas aider à passer outre cette mauvaise expérience.

Assis au chevet du capitaine pâle, Spock transmettait à Gevaar les informations concernant l'enseigne Don, le message transféré aussi au sous-officier Hat...

\- Me voilà ! Que s'est-il passé ? S'enquit Mc Coy, paniqué, en entrant dans la cabine, medikit en main.

A la vue du vulcain calme, il s'apaisa un peu, le rejoignant au chevet de son ami.

\- Un semi-andorien, semi-vulcain, a expérimenté une fusion mentale sur Jim, annonça Spock d'une voix heurtée par la colère.

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est... C'est un viol de l'esprit ! Il n'a pas...

\- Si... Il l'a fait, d'où la pâleur du capitaine.

\- Mais vos esprits sont liés ! Il a pas...

\- Nos esprits sont unis, certes. Ce lien a failli être brisé par l'incompétence de cet hybride inculte mais a survécu.

\- Ravi de l'entendre, grogna Mc Coy. Je lui donne un remontant pour ses défenses naturelles et le laisse se remettre calmement. Pas besoin de le transfuser, il est assez bien pour tenir sans...

Ce disant, il sortait de son medikit une seringue qu'il emplissait calmement, sous le regard expert du vulcain avant de désinfecter la zone où il allait piquer, enfonçant l'aiguille sans se hâter.

\- Dans combien de temps sera-t-il sur pieds ?

\- Deux jours de repos encore, je dirai. Ce nouveau choc psychologique va ralentir sa guérison. Il aurait du reprendre le service demain...

\- Nous aurions du le garder à l'infirmerie, commenta froidement le vulcain.

\- Personne ne pouvait prévoir ça, Spock.

\- Les probabilités étaient minces mais existantes. Je vais ordonner à Gevaar de ne laisser que des membres de l'Enterprise accéder au Pont 1 .

Le communicateur de la cabine bipa. Les deux officiers se lancèrent un bref regard puis Spock alla répondre.

\- Nous recevons un ordre de Starfleet, de l'amiral Drum votre présence est requise sur la Passerelle, Spock, annonça Uhura.

\- Bien, j'arrive. Spock, terminé.

Le vulcain lança un dernier regard à son ami endormi. Mc Coy se hâta d'intervenir :

\- Je vais rester là un moment, ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, Spock et allez entendre cet ordre de mission !

\- Si l'enseigne hybride revient, vous êtes en droit de la paralyser, l'informa la vulcain.

\- J'ai pas le coeur sur la main, je n'hésiterai pas, fit le docteur.

L'expression fit sourciller Spock qui se retirait.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Conceptuellement, il s'agit là d'un léger passage de l'histoire pour détendre un peu les esprits ennuyés par les surplus d'action.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu ! Mais... Ai je droit à une review?**

 **Bye #SosoPlusEnExamens w_w**


	18. Amiral Drum

**Retour vers les habitudes de l'Enterprise et ses missions qui ne finissent jamais normalement !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre plaira ! Je tenais à remercier pour les lectures et les reviews, vraiment. Auteur ne signifie rien si le texte n'est réservé que pour nos beaux yeux.**

 **Le plaisir d'un auteur et d'emporter son lecteur par quelques mots dans un univers hors du commun !** **Écrivant depuis des années, je suis toujours ravie devant une page que j'assombris et frustrée devant une page blanche.**

 **Bonne lecture et à bientôt. #SosoLogiqueEtSansCafé  
**

* * *

Assis sur le fauteuil de commandement, fixant l'écran central sur lequel défilaient habituellement les étoiles de l'Univers, Spock regardait le visage bouffi de l'amiral Drum, chef en armement, qui ordonnait pas le biais d'une message audio-visuel :

« _J'ai un cargo transportant du matériel de pointe qui traversait il y a dix heures la zone neutre klingonne. Nous avons perdu toute communication avec eux depuis cinq heures. Nous sommes informés de l'activité pirate importante de la zone et voulons avoir confirmations de nos doutes. La mission de l'Enterprise : sauver ce cargo, son matériel et équipage et découvrir si c'est une attaque pirate ou de l'empire ! Alors vous allez.._. »

Le vulcain stoppa le message. Il lança un coups d'oeil aux officiers de la Passerelle qui fixaient d'un oeil méprisant l'amiral puis dit :

\- Lieutenant Uhura, veuillez contacter l'amiral Drum.

\- Sa ligne est occupée, monsieur.

\- Eh bien, forcez la.

\- Bien, monsieur.

Le visage cramoisi par la colère alors qu'il comprenait que sa communication était interrompue, l'amiral aboya sa mauvaise humeur, rapidement coupé par le ton sec et autoritaire du vulcain :

\- Amiral Drum, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je me permets de vous notifier que trois vaisseaux stellaires sont plus proches de votre cargo de transport, que l'Enterprise subit des réparations suite à des dommages subi lors d'attaques ennemies, que notre capitaine est convalescent et que vous ne _pouvez pas_ ordonner à un vaisseau en désavantage de partir sur une mission si risquée.

\- Un amiral _peut,_ Commander Spock.

\- L'article 17.8.96 du code de Starfleet mentionne clairement qu'un navire dont le commandement est redirigé peut décliner une mission de classe 5 et au delà. Dois-je rappeler qu'une mission de sauvetage en zone neutre hostile est une mission de classe 8,5 ?

\- J'ordonne à l'Enterprise de partir sur le champs aider ce cargo, . A moins que vous ne teniez à ce que _je_ vienne à bord vérifier en personne si le capitaine Kirk est apte à reprendre le commandement, siffla l'amiral.

\- Une telle menace peut vous coûter cher, amiral, sachant qui se tient derrière l'Enterprise.

\- James Tibérius Kirk n'est rien.

\- Le capitaine est allié avec de nombreux dirigeants de mondes et civilisations qu'il a sauvé au commandement de l'Enterprise, comme les vulcains ou les nouveaux-klingons ou encore les améliorés.

\- Ces étrangers n'ont pas leur mot à dire dans les rapports internes de Starfleet, commander.

\- Étant donné le nombre de vice-amiraux et amiraux qui se considèrent comme soutiens du capitaine, je me permets de douter de _votre_ pouvoir, amiral Drum.

\- Cette altercation verbale n'a aucun intérêt : allez aider ce cargo. Mes hommes sont _déjà_ à bords, . Ils savent comment briser un homme.

Spock eut un froncement de sourcils à cette annonce. Cet abus de pouvoir était condamnable et il comptait bien le condamner une fois au quartier général de Starfleet, sur Terre.

-Avez-vous tout enregistré, Lieutenant Uhura, demanda Spock.

\- Tout y est, acquiesça la jeune femme d'un air sombre.

\- Bien. J'en veux un double sur ma console. , informez la salle des machines des derniers ordres. Chékov, dites moi si les télétransporteurs ont été activés.

\- Monsieur, je détecte trois accès non autorisés par télétransportation ! Nous avons des intrus à bords ! S'exclama le russe.

\- Uhura, contactez Mc Coy à la cabine du capitaine, ordonna Spock.

\- Je n'ai aucunes réponses, monsieur, répondit d'une voix blanche la jeune femme au bout de quelques essais.

\- Annoncez à Gevaar que nous avons des intrus. Je vais trouver le docteur Mc Coy.

Spock quitta la passerelle, la menace de l'amiral tournant en boucle dans son esprit. L'ascenseur le déposa au Pont 1. Il le quitta avec précautions, phaser en main. Il se dirigea rapidement mais sûrement vers la cabine du capitaine. Les portes s'ouvrirent aussitôt la commande enclenchée. Il tomba sur une scène navrante. Mc Coy, maintenu par un gros bras, hurlait des ordres en se débattant. Un autre individu avait tiré le capitaine blessé à terre, lui ordonnant de se lever. Le capitaine, sonné par la douleur, l'esprit vague, ne comprenait pas les ordres qu'on loi lançait. Osait-on seulement lui donner des ordres ? Avait-il quitté l'Enterprise au cours de son somme ? Un autre individu assistait à cela, hilare.

Les trois intrus étaient armés. Cela n'aidait pas Mc Coy à se calmer. Kirk disait, une main sur ses côtes bandées, la vison trouble, sourcils froncés :

\- Que... Vous faites quoi sur l'Enterprise ? On est sur l'Enterprise puisque c'est ma cabine... Vous n'êtes _pas_ de l'équipage... Alors que faites vous sur _mon_ vaisseau...

\- On a reçu des ordres. Levez-vous et montrez que vous êtes en état de commander, ordonna celui qui l'avait tiré du lit.

\- PUISQUE JE VOUS DIT QU'IL EST TROP FAIBLE POUR QUOI QUE CE SOIT ! IL DOIT SE ... hurlait Mc Coy.

\- La ferme toi, ordonna celui qui avait donné un ordre à Kirk.

\- En état de commander ? Je ne suis même pas en état de vous faire regretter votre présence ici alors...

Il se prit un violent coups dans les côtes finissant en roulades sur le sol de sa cabine, toussant de douleur.

\- Debout, _capitaine_.

\- J'ai l'impression de rencontrer tous les violents de Starfleet au compte goutte... _(NDA : Je jure que je ne martyrise pas le personnage ! xD)_ J'vous jure... Vous êtes au moins passés par l'Acad...

L'inconnu jura, dressant le poing pour frapper à nouveau. Son coups fut bloqué par Spock qui le repoussa loin de son ami et supérieur.

\- Circules, vulcain, ordonna l'individu.

\- Spock ! Merci de nous honorer de votre présence, grogna Kirk, assis à terre,adossé à la cloison, le souffle court.

\- Vous n'avez pas reçu l'autorisation de monter à bord. Quittez l'Enterprise avant que je ne vous fasse un rapport pour agression d'un commandant de Starfleet et d'un officier supérieur, ordonna le vulcain d'un ton neutre. Mc Coy grogna contre cette manie de rester stoïque en menaçant... C'était flippant, se disait le médecin.

\- Ha ha , me fais pas rire !

Il fonça. Spock évita chaque coups, exaspéré par l'esprit primitif de certains humains et acheva son adversaire de la prise vulcaine. L'homme tomba aussitôt, inconscient.

Les deux autres, moins farouches et moins masos, choisirent de quitter le vaisseau, traînant leur camarade.

Spock retint leurs visages, se jurant de les licencier. Mc Coy pestait contre l'incompétence de la sécurité alors que Spock l'aidait à transporter leur capitaine en infirmerie.

\- Les moteurs de distorsion ont été remis en marche, que se passe-t-il, Spock, demanda d'une voix rauque Kirk.

\- Nous avons une mission de secours. Vous ne mettrez pas les pieds sur la Passerelle avant 48heures.

\- Je pète la forme voyons, ria son ami.

\- Il ment comme il respire ce gamin, grognait Bones alors que les infirmières l'aidaient à installer leur supérieur.

\- Ce serait une mission de routine s'il n'y avait pas tant d'inconnues dans le calcul. Vous retrouverez la Passerelle bien avant la fin de cette mission capitaine, fit Spock en se retirant.

\- Il tentait de te rassurer ou je rêve, s'amusa Mc Coy en implantant une transfusion dans le bras de son ami.

\- Il faisait une constations du péril encouru ,commenta d'une voix somnolente le capitaine, les sédatifs faisant effet.

\- Tu pourras t'en inquiéter à ta reprise de service, jura Mc Coy, un sourire sans joie sur les lèvres.

\- Faudra... Savoir... Cargo... Pourq...

Et il fut emporté par le sédatif, la morphine taisant la douleur de ses côtes meurtries.

* * *

Le cargo était en visuel sur l'écran central de la Passerelle depuis environ cinq minutes. Spock, sur le fauteuil de commandement, attendait le rapport de Uhura même s'il savait déjà ce qu'elle allait dire.

\- Aucunes réponses sur tous les canaux, commander, annonça sans surprise la jeune femme.

\- Il n'y a aucunes biomasses détectables, monsieur, un champs magnétique perturbe nos scans, annonça Chékov .

\- Bien. M. Sulu, soyez prêts à partir sur un ordre. M. Chekov, je veux les boucliers à leur maximum.

Les officiers de la Passerelle s'affairaient, le front barré par une ride soucieuse.

\- Une équipe sera téléportée à bord. Je veux deux agents de sécurité et...

\- Je viens, annonça Kirk en sortant de l'ascenseur.

\- Capitaine sur la passerelle, annonça automatiquement Sulu, plus par habitude que par nécessité.

\- Illogique, fut la première chose qui échappa au vulcain.

\- Je suis remis, Spock, faites pas la nounou vous aussi, s'amusa le capitaine en se postant face à l'écran central de commandement, fixant le cargo en dérive.

\- Étant donné le risque d'attaques ennemies, il est imprudent de vous embarquer alors que...

\- Je vais y aller, Spock. Vous le savez. A quoi bon polémiquer ?

\- L'Enterprise a besoin d'un capitaine, lança sèchement le vulcain.

\- C'est pourquoi j'y vais avec l'escouade de sécurité et vous restez ici.

\- Je n'approuve pas, ce choix peu stratégique et logique commenta le vulcain, se levant pour lui laisser le siège de commandement.

\- C'est l'un des avantages du capitaine : je prend note de votre objection, Spock.

\- Jim, il y a trop d'inconnues à cette équation. Ce cargo transporte une arme, sans aucun doute, et l'ennemi peut déjà l'avoir.

\- C'est pour cela que je prends le risque, Spock. Pour mon équipage.

\- Je vous accompagne.

\- Quoi ? Mais... Et votre foutue logique dans tout ça ?

\- C'est un choix tout à fait logique, capitaine, réplique Spock.

\- Huh. Quel menteur ce vulcain, railla le capitaine, regagnant l'ascenseur, suivi de son officier en second, se dirigeant vers la salle de téléportation. A vous les commandes, Sulu !

.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis !**

 **Ai je seulement droit à une review après ce chapitre? Là est la question X"D**


	19. A bord d'un cargo pas très rassurant

**Joyeuses fêtes à tus et toutes !** **J'espère que vous passerez un agréable moment en famille ou entre amis.**

 **Je suis également déçue par plusieurs choses ces derniers temps, alors navrée si je ne publie pas fréquemment.**

* * *

Dans la salle de téléportation, l'escouade de sécurité attendait, briefée par le lieutenant Gevaar. Lorsque Kirk arriva, un phaser accroché à sa ceinture, il sourcilla face au nombre d'agents. Spock qui était derrière lui alla simplement donner ses instructions à l'enseigne qui allait les téléporter. Scott avait dit qu'il arrivait, mais personne ne lui avait promis qu'on l'attendrait. Son expertise était plus utile pour le retour, en cas de force majeure.

\- Pourquoi cinq agents de sécurité, Spock, lança, soupçonneux, Kirk en allant se placer en zones de téléportation.

\- Pour plus de sécurité, voyons, répliqua d'un ton égal le vulcain.

\- On ne risque rien, Spock...

\- Je ne risque rien, je suis vulcain et donc plus résistant. Je me permet de douter de votre résistance, capitaine, alors que vous sortez d'un état critique.

\- C'est Bones qui vous a demandé de me materner, siffla le capitaine.

\- Non, c'est la logique qui me pousse à être prudent, capitaine, en tant qu'officier en second et qu'ami.

\- Enseigne, énergie, soupira Kirk en levant les yeux au ciel.

Les sept silhouettes disparurent, laissant seules l'Enseigne, le Lieutenant Gevaar et Scotty qui venait d'arriver, à bout de souffle.

C'est dans une salle de téléportation sombre, éclairée par les néons de secours, qu'ils arrivèrent. Devant eux s'étendait un pont plongé dans la pénombre, rougi par les alarmes qui étaient toujours actives. Le pont semblait vide. Le vaisseau puisait dans le générateur auxilliaire... Le générateur central était donc soit endommagé soit à sec... Cela ne rassurait nullement l'équipe.

Kirk, phaser en main, s'avança, prudent, suivi de près des agents de sécurité, Spock ayant trouvé le moyen de rester juste à côté de lui.

\- Scannez le cargo, Spock, nous devons savoir s'il y a des survivants, ordonna Kirk.

L'officier scientifique sortit son tricodeur, jouant d'une seule main avec l'engin alors qu'ils continuaient à avancer avec précaution.

\- Nous allons sur la passerelle. Il y aura peut être quelque chose sur le journal de bord ou quelqu'un.

\- Je détecte une biomasse se déplaçant rapidement, annonça calmement le vulcain alors qu'ils empruntaient un escalier d'acier pour grimper sur le passerelle.

\- Où est-il, demanda Kirk, sourcils froncés.

\- Il se dirige vers nous, lança le vulcain, rangeant son tricodeur. Rapidement.

\- Allez voir s'il y a des survivants aux ponts inférieurs, ordonna Kirk à deux agents de sécurité qui filèrent aussitôt.

\- Nous devrions nous préparer à faire face à un ennemi, commenta Spock.

\- On commence par chercher des infos sur la passerelle. On s'inquiétera de cet inconnu une fois qu'il nous fera face.

\- Je préviens M. Scott qu'il doit se tenir prêt à nous ramener d'urgence, commenta le vulcain, sortant son communicateur.

Ils creusaient dans l'historique du cargo pour tenter de comprendre ce qui l'avait fait dérivé. Les accès aux caméras de surveillance avaient été détruits et le journal de bord supprimé. Rien n'expliquait la présence de ce cargo sans son équipage... Ni de l'existence d'une arme qui serait dans les soutes ou ailleurs à bord..

\- Monsieur, il y a des corps au pont 4, annonça la voix d'un agent de sécurité via la communicateur.

\- Comment sont-ils morts ?

\- Nuque brisé, mâchoire détruite, abdomen détruit... Ils ont été _massacrés_ , monsieur, il y a moins de vingt minutes...

\- Un moyen de savoir qui a fait ça, demanda, sourcils froncés, Kirk.

\- Oui... Il y a des corps de klingons. Deux klingons morts de tirs de phasers.

\- Les autre sont peut être encore à bord, déduisit Kirk, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Les klingons ont la capacité de dissimuler leur biomasse, commenta Spock, comme si c'était une information banale. Le capitaine leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération. Parfois, il se demandait comment ils pouvaient avoir survécu si longtemps avec le timing si indélicat de son second...

\- Bon Dieux ! Depuis quand savent-ils...

\- Selon les espions de Starfleet, depuis un mois.

-Et vous comptiez me le dire quand, grogna Kirk.

-Quand l'information serait pertinente en vu d'une situation quelconque.

\- Ben voyons, grinça le capitaine. L'étude rapide de la passerelle n'a rien donné. Nous informons l'équipe de sécurité et quittons ce...

En parlant, il se dirigeait vers l'escalier, phaser baissé, sortant son communicateur pour prévenir l'Enterprise et fut interrompu par l'entrée dans la pièce d'un klingon qui brandissait une arme. Il plongea à terre, évitant le coups qui était destiné à sa tête.

Spock et les agents de sécurité les accompagnant réagirent au quart de tour, tirant aussitôt sur le klingon . Deux autres surgirent de la cage d'escalier, aboyant des menaces.

\- Quelle amabilité de vous présenter, grogna Kirk.

\- La Fédération croit pouvoir nous berner en transportant des armes dans un cargo si misérable, hurla un klingon en lançant un couteau de jet droit sur le capitaine qui plongea sur le côté pour l'éviter.

\- Quelle arme ? Nous ne savons rien de ce que ce cargo... tenta de le raisonner le blond.

Chacun aux prises avec un klingon, nul ne put empêcher le leader klingon de s'avancer vers le capitaine debout, phaser dans une main, communicateur dans l'autre.

\- Les humains sont tous de foutus menteurs, cracha le klingon en frappant de la droite. Kirk para de l'avant bras. Son humérus émit un craquement de protestation. Son adversaire, vif, le balaya, lui empoignant la gorge pour le soulever, le faisant suffoquer.

Spock achevait son adversaire, l'agent de sécurité avait dégainé son communicateur, hurlant à l'Enterprise de les récupérer. Spock lança un regard noir à l'agent qui avait cédé à la panique, tentant de rejoindre son ami et capitaine alors que déjà une pluie de lumière remplaçait son corps.

A bord de l'Enterprise, il se passait souvent des choses insensée. Les missions à l'extérieur finissaient souvent mal, faute à pas de chance, disait Scotty... Là, il ne savait pas si la faute était sienne, à pas de chance ou encore à son capitaine ou à un membre de l'équipe...

 _Pourquoi provoquer des foutus klingons?_? pensait-il. La scène qui s'offrit à tous en salle de téléportation les fit paniquer.

Spock, dans son élan, se précipitant vers le klingon qui avait été emporté avec le capitaine qui levait son phaser pour tirer alors qu'un agent de sécurité tremblait de tout son corps, communicateur en main, regard braqué sur son supérieur...

Kirk tira. Le klingon jura. Le coups l'avait dérangé sans le blesser, comme un chien qu'on mouille par mégarde. Il lança le capitaine à terre, levant le pied pour l'écraser. Spock fut sur lui à l'instant même , lui paralysant les centres nerveux alors que le pied du klingon faisait trembler la salle de téléportation, Kirk ayant roulé sur le côté pour l'éviter, finissant un genou à terre, phaser dressé, prêt à tirer à nouveau, le souffle court.

Le silence qui tomba ensuite quelques secondes semblait irréel. Sous les regard écarquillés du personnel présent en salle de téléportation, le klingon tomba à terre alors que Spock ordonnait sa tenue, ses sourcils froncés comme jamais, exigeant :

\- Enseigne, expliquez votre emportement.

L'agent de sécurité qui avait paniqué et réclamé qu'on les ramène fixa le commander avec des yeux ronds, bafouillant :

\- Il... Il allait tuer le capitaine !

\- Il l'aurait fait si j'avais été encore plus ralenti, commenta froidement le vulcain.

Le ton de l'officier en second électrocuta l'enseigne déjà bien effrayée par le vulcain et encore sous le choc de sa rencontre avec ces klingons hostiles.

\- Spock, Gevaar va lui remonter les bretelles, le calma Kirk, massant sa trachée.

\- Je l'espère bien, rétorqua-t-il alors que l'agent de sécurité sortait avec son supérieur, fixant ses pieds.

Tous dans la salle de téléportation fixaient le vulcain avec étonnement. Où était passé son calme légendaire et sa froide logique ? Seul Scotty avait un sourire navré, se souvenant que leur détestable vulcain imperméable avait été incapable de retrouver sa carapace d'indifférence suite à la mort de leur capitaine... Même s'il était revenu à la vie...

\- Il faut retourner à bord et trouver l'arme dont parlaient ces klingons. L'empire ne doit pas mettre la main dessus, disait le capitaine en reprenant place sur la zone de téléportation, suivi de Spock et deux officier de sécurité plus gradés et plus expérimentés que l'enseigne partie.

\- Vous êtes sur de vouloir retourner là bas, capitaine, demanda Scott.

\- Avons-nous le choix, Scotty, soupira Kirk. Énergie.

\- A la moindre fluctuation d'énergie anormale, je vous ramène, jura dans un grognement l'écossais.

\- Vous nous ramenez si je l'ordonne, le reprit sévèrement le capitaine en disparaissant.

\- Ou si _je_ vous l'ordonne, commenta d'un ton neutre Spock qui disparut quelques secondes après son supérieur.

\- Starfleet engage vraiment des dingues. J'espère que mes moteurs vont survivre à un combat contre les klingons...

\- Monsieur, tout combat est évitable si nous ne perturbons et ne provoquons pas les affaires klingonnes, énonça une enseigne.

\- T'as déjà vu le capitaine ne pas « provoquer » un désastre toi, grinça Scott en entrant en contact avec l'infirmerie et la sécurité pour que le klingon soit emporté loin de la salle de téléportation.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu, bonne journée ou soirée ou fin de journée...Bref, vous aurez compris...**

 **Ai-je droit à un commentaire pour égayer mes vacances?** **#SosoEnDépression**


	20. Moreth

**_Monologue de l'auteure :_** **Eh bien je remercie les lecteurs et commentateurs !**

 **Je suis en plein plongeon dans mon enfance ! Je lis Harry Potter , mon enfance haha !**

 **J'ai lu/vu, que de nombreuses personnes n'aimaient pas. J'ai du mal à les saisir. JK Rowling a du talent, elle a une plume époustouflante ! Elle a une imagination débordante ! Une ambition fascinante ! C'est mon modèle je pense x")**

 **Bon bon, on n'est** **pas** **là pour parler Harry Potter ! MAIS pour parler** **Star Trek** **! ! ! !**

* * *

Assis dans le fauteuil de commandement, ses doigts pianotant sur l'accoudoir, il réfléchissait. L'offre était certes alléchante. Louer ses services pour vivre en explorant. Il comptait bien accepter. Le sommeil n'avait pas aidé son esprit tourmenté ces derniers temps. Surtout pas le sommeil artificiel.

\- Hey ! Vous là ! Que faites- vous là, s'exclama une voix.

\- Merde, Kris, c'est... s'exclama le compagnon du poseur de question.

Sur le siège de commandement du cargo, l'interpellé se retourna, souriant à l'équipe qui lui faisait face, phaser dressé, tremblants.

\- Oh ! Des membres de starfleet , j'avais justement besoin de vous voir. Des klingons on attaqué le cargo, fit-il.

\- Kris à Enterprise ! Kris à Enterpsie ! Nous avons un problème ! Le capitaine doit rester sur l'Enterprise avec le commander !

\- Scott à l'inter ! C'est quoi ces conneries ? Le capitaine vient de...

\- Que signifie cet ordre, enseigne Kris, demanda Spock qui arrivait sur la Passerelle du cargo, phaser en main, ses grandes enjambées lui ayant permis de distancer de quelques secondes son capitaine.

Il s'arrêta aussitôt, tous ses muscles bandés, parés à l'impensable...

Face à eux : Moreth, celui qui s'était jadis autoproclamé leader des « nouveaux klingons » pour n'être finalement qu'un espion à la solde de l'Empire... Un agent agissant dans le privé pour ses arrangements personnels ! _( cf : livre Star Trek : Le piège temporel par David Dvorkin ) _

\- , soyez prêts à réagir à mes ordres, siffla le vulcain via son communicateur.

\- Vous avez trouvé l'arme dont parlaient les... Demandait Kirk en arrivant. Il s'interrompit en voyant le klingon, fronçant des sourcils alors que celui-ci se levait, ouvrant les bras pour saluer l'humain :

\- Jim ! Quel plaisir de te revoir !

\- J'ai passé deux semaines de ma vie au lit pour me défaire de vos drogues et rééduquer mon corps, siffla le capitaine. Alors vous comprendrez que le plaisir n'est pas partagé.

\- Voyons, sans ces drogues, tu aurais souffert, mon ami...

\- Il aurait fallu simplement me soigner convenablement ou ne pas tenter de m'enlever.

-C'est du passé maintenant. L'empire m'a libéré tu sais !

\- Malgré votre trahison du peuple klingon et le manquement au respect à l'honneur de vos hommes, c'est étonnant.

\- Je suis la sagesse, c'est pour cela. Mes propos peuvent tout.. Même l'impossible. Je t'ai quand même gardé ici un instant non, souriait le klingon.

-Scott , maintenant, ordonna soudain Spock, brisant l'étrange atmosphère qui se créait entre l'homme et le klingon sous les pointes des phasers des agents de sécurité.

\- Que faites-vous , SPOCK, s'exclama Kirk, perdu alors que son second le saisissait solidement pour quitter en courant la passerelle, suivi de près des agents de sécurité.

Le cargo, dans l'obscure clarté spatiale de cette zone isolée de la zone fédérale , explosa dans un silence oppressant. Le vide intersidéral fut un instant envahi d'éclats qui sans rencontrer d'obstacle se perdirent dans la matière noire alors que maintes lueurs accompagnaient les étoiles dans un ballet d'enfer un bref instant...

Sur l'Enterprise, les regards, à travers des centaines de hublots assistaient à la fin du navire. Ils observaient, silencieux, le désastre que craint tout équipage, le cauchemar de tout capitaine... La fin d'un vaisseau ...

\- Bons Dieux, jura Mc Coy à l'infirmerie, assistant à la destruction du cargo.

\- Scott à Infirmerie ! Explosa une voix dans l'inter.

\- Quoi ? QUOI ? Que se passe-t-il, s'exclama Mc Coy, inquiet.

\- Nous avons des blessés en salle de téléportation. Faites vite !

\- J'arrive avec une équipe, Mc Coy terminé !

Dans la salle de téléportation, une fumée opaque flottait dans l'air. Tous tentaient d'y voir clair, alors que des cris de douleurs faisaient trembler d'appréhension le membres d'équipage dans la pièce. Nul n'osait s'approcher de la zone de téléportation, de peur de marcher sur un malheureux...

\- Spock ! Capitaine ! Répondez ! Hélait Scotty.

\- M. Scott, hurler parce que vous ne voyez rien est le comportement le plus illogique et peu professionnel que vous puissiez présenter dans pareille situation, lança d'une voix neutre Spock qui s'avançait vers les commandes de téléportations, son capitaine assommé sous le bras.

\- Bons Dieux ! Il va bien ? Il est mort ? On l'a tué ? Paniquait l'écossais.

\- Il est juste inconscient, commenta le vulcain en le posant contre le sol. Les autres membres d'équipage de la salle prirent en charge les enseigne de sécurité blessées. L'un avait pris une cloison en pleine figure dans sa fuite, un autre s'était cassé la cheville en plongeant alors que la téléportation était en cours... Le capitaine avait été assommé.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé là bas, s'enquit Scotty.

\- On a rencontré un vieil ennemi. Moreth, le faux nouveau klingon.

\- Il a attaqué le capitaine ?

\- Il semble avoir provoqué l'explosion du cargo.

\- Il n'a pas attaqué le capitaine ?

\- Non, il ne l'a pas approché assez pour lui causer un quelconque dommage physique ou psychique.

\- Ben alors...

\- J'ai du assommer le capitaine qui voulait revenir sur ses pas pour récupérer cet individu suicidaire et impérialiste sur la passerelle alors que le cargo explosait, commenta le vulcain.

\- Mais enfin ! Vous avez osé ?

\- Qu'auriez-vous fait ? Nous avons échappé de justesse à l'explosion dont l'origine était la passerelle. Cinq secondes de retard sur la téléportation et nous aurions été dans l'incapacité de nous matérialiser ici sans avoir emporté avec nous la première vague de radiations de l'explosion qui aurait sérieusement endommagé la coque et les moteurs de distorsions.

\- J'ai toujours eut un soucis avec votre sens de la logique mais là, je l'apprécie, s'amusa l'ingénieur en chef.

Bones entra en trombe, le front ridé, le regard inquiet. Il poussa un grognement vulgaire en voyant les enseigne si stupidement blessées et en écoutant Scotty lui raconter en riant que leur ami vulcain avait désobéi au capitaine en l'assommant !

\- Il n'y a rien de drôle en cela, M. Scott, commenta le vulcain.

\- Ah si, vois un vulcain désobéir est risible, comment Bones qui bandait

Face à lui, le regard rieur de Moreth... Puis l'explosion alors qu'il sentait qu'on l'emportait à toute vitesse malgré son mutisme soudain... Il avait lancé des ordres... Il ne s'en souvenait pas...

* * *

Il se réveilla en sursauts, le souffle court tremblant... Il reconnut l'infirmerie de l'Enpterprise. Il jura, balançant ses jambes hors du lit sur lequel il reposait jusque là.

Il tituba jusque la porte, inspira à fond, se redressa et sortit d'un pas naturel. Personne ne le vit filer...

Il arriva sur le Pont, pris de vertiges et dut se soutenir à une paroi pour ne pas s'effondrer. Le vaisseau était en vitesse de distorsion. Ils avaient donc quitté le cargo... Ou du moins, ce qu'il en restait.

Il se glissa tant bien que mal dans l'ascenseur, grognant :

\- Passerelle...

Il se laissa glisser à terre, le souffle court, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Sa respiration se faisait saccadée, il se sentait nauséeux et voyait trouble. Sa tête dans ses mains, il ne remarqua pas que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient sur la Passerelle. L'effectif en service lança une œillade à l'ascenseur dont personne ne descendait, plusieurs étant sur le qui-vive, de crainte de ne voir un klingon surgir de nulle part...

Spock, sourcillant face à ce silence anormal de la Passerelle, leva les yeux de sa tablette pour poser directement son regard sur l'objet des curiosités. Ses sourcils se froncèrent malgré lui. Il se leva, arrivant aux côtés de son ami en deux grandes enjambées, son état étant alarmant.

\- Capitaine, vous auriez du reste à l'infirmerie, le docteur Mc Coy va...

\- Mc Coy à Passerelle ! Mc Coy à Passerelle ! Bons Dieux , ce foutu gamin a filé !

\- Veuillez informer le docteur de la position et de l'état du capitaine, Uhura, ordonna Spock, sortant son ami semi-conscient de l'ascenseur pour le caler contre la cloison.

\- Où va l'Enterprise, lança Kirk d'une voix enrouée.

\- Nous rejoignons une base stellaire pour déposer les klingons et quelques données récupérées sur le cargo.

\- Et l' _arme_ , Spock ?

\- Le cargo ne transportait pas d'armement. Il est soit inexistant, ce qui semble le plus probable vu l'absence de données sur le tableau de bord du cargo, soit volé, en possession des klingons, ce qui est peu probable puisque même le cargo n'en avait pas mention dans son journal de bord.

\- Alors pourquoi nous avoir conduits là bas, grogna Kirk.

\- Je dois encore faire le tri entre les diverses hypothèses que j'ai à l'esprit, capitaine.

Bones déboula soudain de l'ascenseur, kit médical en main, aboyant des injures et des ordres.

\- Bons Dieux ! Ses constantes étaient stables ! Il ne devrait pas être si faible ! C'est à n'y rien comprendre ! Jurait le médecin en scannant son patient de son tricodeur, frustré.

\- Je recommande vivement de le conduire à l'infirmerie, docteur, commenta le vulcain.

\- Je ne peux pas ! Je suis venu en courant à l'appel de Uhura ! Aucuns brancardiers n'est...

Spock souleva le capitaine semi-conscient comme s'il ne pesait rien, entrant dans l'ascenseur sous le regard troublé du docteur qui dut se ressaisir pour se glisser à l'intérieur avant que les portes ne coulissent.

\- Je savais que les vulcains avaient une force dépassant herculéenne... Mais là... C'est fort... Chapeau, Spock !

\- Votre expression n'a aucun sens logique, je présume que c'est à nouveau une expression terrienne qui n'a aucun fondement, commenta le vulcain.

\- Maudit gobelin au sang vert, grommela Mc Coy en alertant l'infirmière Chapel de leur arrivée et de l'état du capitaine afin qu'une poche de sang soit sortie ( au cas où... ) et qu'on lui prépare aussi des antalgiques à transfuser.

\- Docteur, voilà plusieurs années que je côtoie le capitaine et sa fragilité ces dernières semaines m'inquiète, lança Spock, sourcils froncés.

\- Vous, inquiets ? S'exclama Mc Coy dans un rire.

Le silence de l'officier scientifique eut vite fait de gommer sa fausse bonne humeur. Il grinça :

\- Je suis médecin de bord, Spock, je sais bien que Jim va mal mais si je ne connais pas la cause de son mal, je ne pourrais rien faire. C'est psychologique et s'il n'en parle pas, son subconscient continuera de harceler son système immunitaire.

\- Le capitaine semblait pourtant aller mieux, psychologiquement parlant, commenta Spock.

\- Je pense que Morreth y est pour quelque chose. On sait Ô combien les drogues de ce malade ont influencé l'organisme de Jim il y a un an presque.

\- Vous pensez que des toxines l'ont atteint ?

\- Sûrement. Mais alors, ces toxines n'ont déclenché de réaction qu'après la rencontre des résidus de toxines dans son système, d'où le fait que vous soyez tous immunisés sauf lui, soupira profondément Mc Coy alors qu'ils s'engageaient sur le Pont 4, se dirigeant vers l'infirmerie à grand pas, faisant fi des enseignes qui ouvraient des bouches rondes de surprises et d'inquiétude à la vue du capitaine inconscient dans les bras de son officier en second.

.

* * *

 **MERCI D'AVOIR LU !**

 **Les commentaires font plaisir et motivent les auteures !  
**

 **...**


	21. Un vulcain pas très commun

_**SOSO IS BACK !** _

_**Ya don't care... But you'll be happy to see that KIRK IS BACK HAHA ! ! ! ! !**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Où était-il ? Il ne le savait pas. Il lança un regard circulaire à ce qui l'entourait, sourcils froncés. Il se sentait petit, fragile, en colère, effrayé...

Il cligna des yeux et reconnut ce qui l'entourait... Il baissa les yeux et fut saisi d'effroi en comprenant...

Il avait une dizaine d'années et était debout face à la ferme familiale dans l'Iowa... Il voulait reculer, fuir, s'éloigner de... Il se retrouva soudain à l'intérieur, comme si la ferme s'était avancée pour l'avaler à la seule pensée de s'en éloigner...

Il entendait les pas lourds de son beau père. Les cris de rage de son aîné. Les supplications de sa mère encore ivre...

\- Viens, James, ordonnait la voix grasse qu'il croyait avoir oubliée. Il prit la fuite, son rythme cardiaque s'affolant, ses jambes flageolantes, ses mains tremblantes. Non ! Non ! Il ne voulait pas revivre ça...

Il se retrouva au milieu des champs de maïs, sous le soleil harcelant, trempé de sueur, le souffle saccadé, son regard paniqué cherchant entre les barrières de feuillage et de plants le visage rosi par l'alcool de son beau-père... Il ne le trouvait pas. Pourtant la voix résonnait, forte et proche, disant :

\- Je vais te trouver, gamin ! Je sais que tu es là ! Je sais que t'as amoché ma caisse avec ton foutu vélo l'autre jour... J't'avais dit de...

Il écoutait à peine ces propos, cherchant l'origine de ce monologue, le porteur de la voix, le démon de son enfance...

\- Trouvééé... railla l'homme, empoignant son bras frêle, le faisant hurler de terreur alors qu'il se débattait pour se libérer, pour fuir. L'enfant hurlait sa crainte, des excuses sans queue ni tête, appelant son frère à l'aide, sa mère ... Il hurla tous les noms qui étaient un exutoire possible, allant de Bones à Spock passant par Gary et Spike qui étaient déjà morts pourtant...

\- Jim ! Claqua une voix dans son esprit, créant entre ce souvenir et lui une barrière mentale.

Confus, tremblant encore, le souffle saccadé, il revint à lui, constatant qu'il était sur l'Enterprise, loin de l'Iowa, de cet homme que sa mère n'avait toujours pas quitté, de ce cauchemar... Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar...

\- Jim, que s'est-il passé, s'enquit Mc Coy qui à son chevet le fixait, sourcils froncés, son regard passant des constantes de son ami à son visage pâle.

Spock se tenait plus loin, droit comme à son habitude, ses mains jointes derrière son dos. C'est lui qui l'avait tiré de ce cauchemar, Mc Coy l'avait compris en voyant le vulcain fermer les yeux quand le rythme cardiaque de leur ami s'était affolé de façon alarmante.

\- Bones... C'était **_lui_ **... Encore un cauchemar, fit le capitaine, sa tête dans ses mains, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ces vieux démons devaient ressurgir maintenant alors que cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas mis pied dans la ferme familiale... Des années qu'il s'était éloigné...

Mc Coy comprit, se radoucissant, disant en injectant un calmant discrètement dans sa transfusion :

\- Un effet secondaire de l'empoisonnement auquel tu t'es exposé sur ce cargo. Tu as déjà réussi à te défaire de ce passé, tu réussiras à nouveau.

\- Ça n'a jamais été si réel, laissa échapper son ami qui se rendormait mollement, vaincu par les médicaments. Je sentais sa poigne... Son odeur d'alcool... Le soleil sur... Le sommeil le prit, volant la fin de ses explications troubles.

\- Je vais regagner la Passerelle, tenez moi informé de son état, fit Spock en se tournant vers la porte automatique.

Mc Coy le suivit hors de la chambre, lui faisant signe de le suivre à son bureau. Le vulcain lui emboîta le pas, silencieusement. Le docteur posa sa tablette sur laquelle étaient les résultats de son capitaine sur son bureau, demandant, une fois la porte fermée :

\- Vous avez la capacité de voir ses rêves via votre lien télépathique ?

\- Je ne vois que ce qu'il veut que je vois. Or il a envoyé des ondes de détresses via ce rêve, énonça Spock.

\- Comment ça ? Vous avez vu ou pas ce qui le trouble ?

\- Quand un esprit rencontre une situation extrême, il envoie des images mentales de l'objet de sa frustration, sa crainte, son mal-être. Donc oui, j'ai vu.

\- Vous l'avez réveillé à temps au moins, demanda, inquiet, Mc Coy, d'une voix blanche.

\- Je n'ose demander pourquoi vous demandez « à temps », répondit le vulcain, du tact au tact.

\- Mieux vaut... Alors ?

\- Bien sur. La scène était déjà d'une violence psychologique trop importante pour l'esprit d'un enfant humain. Cela n'a fait que décupler ses ressentis, répondit Spock d'un ton plus froid qu'à son habitude.

\- Il m'a raconté ça, un soir, à l'Académie, alors qu'il avait trop bu. Il m'a fait un alcool-triste, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps en racontant cette enfance navrante... Des gars comme ça, faut les enfermer ! Ils ne méritent même pas la compassion due aux prisonniers. Qu'est que j'aurai donné pour être là...

Spock ne pouvait qu'approuver en silence. Sur Vulcain, de tels individus étaient bannis sans cérémonie. Un esprit est trop précieux pour être souillé de telles infamies.

* * *

Au réveil, il avait été déplacé il n'était plus sur l'Enterprise. Une bouffée de panique le prit. Il arracha la perfusion qui lui incendia aussitôt le bras de douleur et tenta de se redresser. La machine branchée à lui hurla son désaccord, le faisant sursauter. Une infirmière déboula, catastrophée, tentant de lui administrer un tranquillisant, expliquant qu'il était dans l'hôpital de la base stellaire 56 non loin de Jupiter, dans leur système solaire et que l'Enterprise était...

Elle n'acheva pas sa tentative d'explication, interrompue par un éclat de voix qui la fit bondir de frayeur :

\- SALE GAMIN ! CALMES TOI OU JE JURE DE T'ATTACHER A CE FOUTU LIT !

\- Bones... Où sommes nous ? Où est l'Enterprise ?

Son ami fit sortir l'infirmière qui hurlait son désaccord et ferma la porte avant de pousser un profond soupir. Jim avait finit par rester dans son lit, attendant la réponse de son ami.

\- Calmes toi, Jim, l'Enterprise est au _spatiodock_ et comme te l'a gentiment dit l'infirmière, nous sommes à la base stellaire 56. Tu es à l'hôpital parce que j'avais besoin de leur matériel pour quelques recherches dans ton organisme.

\- Dans mon... Quoi ? Tu as farfouillé dans...

\- Tu sais bien, la toxine qui ne s'est manifestée qu'en présence d'une autre qui comme par hasard était sur ce _foutu_ cargo avec comme par hasard ce _foutu_ klingon qui savait ce qu'on ne sait toujours pas : Où est cette _foutue_ arme ?

\- _Wow_ , _wo_ _wooo_ ! Du calme ! Quelle arme ? Spock m'a affirmé que...

\- Ouais mais on s'est trompés. L'historique a été très bien nettoyée mais notre vulcain a retrouvé l'ordre officieux de transporter l'arme.

\- Mais alors vu que le cargo a...

\- L'arme n'était plus sur le cargo quand on l'a vu exploser. C'est certain. Les klingons n 'auraient jamais voulu le faire exploser alors.

\- Mais alors...

\- On a pu interroger nos invités klingons qui ont affirmé qu'un équipage pirate leur a volé l'arme sous leur nez.

\- On cherche des pirates quoi...

\- Ouais... Quand tu sortiras on pourra commencer.

\- Bones, je ne reste _pas_ ici une minute de plus. Retires moi ces foutus trucs qu'on retourne à bord, grogna Kirk en lui adressant un sombre regard.

\- L'Enterprise ne partira pas tant que je n'aurai par mes réserves d'antalgiques, d'anxiolytiques et de morphine de toute façon, commenta le médecin en s'affairant.

\- Je n'ai plus de drogue dans l'organisme ?

\- Bien sur que non ! Je suis médecin, par infirmier de pacotille moi.

* * *

C'est dans un chandail doré, tête haute et mains derrière son dos, que Jim écoutait ce que lui disait le sous commandant de la base stellaire. Un vulcain à peine plus âgé, froid et plus stoïque que Sarek. Du moins, du point de vue de Kirk... Spock assistait à l'échange, droit comme un i , aux côtés de son capitaine. Il semblait perturbé par l'autre vulcain mais ne le disait pas. Ses sourcils perdus dans sa frange manifestaient assez son mal-être.

\- Avez vous des questions, capitaine, demanda le sous commandant de la base, haussant un sourcil face à l'air songeur de Kirk.

\- Oui... Où est le commandant de la base ?

\- Comme expliqué à votre équipage lors de leur entrée au spatiodock il y a dix-huit heures et treize minutes, le commandant de la base a du effectuer une descente sur Jupiter pour étudier une anomalie.

\- A-t-il besoin de soutien dans ses recherches ?

\- Pas de la part de l'Enterprise en tout cas, fit le vulcain.

\- Vous ne dites pas non. Donc il a besoin de soutien. Quelle est cette anomalie ?

\- Un vaisseau refusant de s'identifier s'est posé. Notre équipe est allée voir s'il s'agissait là de dangers potentiels pour la base ou non.

\- Merci pour cette réponse.

\- Au revoir, capitaine, fit le vulcain alors que Kirk sortait, suivi de Spock.

Ce dernier semblait avoir retrouvé sa façade habituelle mais son changement de comportement face au sous-commandant n'avait pas échappé à son ami qui demanda :

-Qu'est ce qui vous dérange, Spock ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Chez ce vulcain prétentieux.

\- Rien ne devrait logiquement...

\- Spock...

\- Eh bien, je l'ai connu sur Vulcain, lâcha l'officier scientifique.

\- Un ami ?

\- Un camarade de promotion qui n'approuvait pas l'alliance que fit mon père et mon hybridisme.

\- La prochaine fois je le verrai seul si ça vous ennuie d'être en sa présence, fit Kirk alors qu'ils entraient dans un ascenseur pour quitter le bâtiment de commandement afin de rejoindre la salle de téléportation dans le bâtiment annexé aux hangars de réparation. L'Enterprise flambant neuf n'avait heureusement subi aucuns dommages lors de leur mission sur le cargo donc n'avait besoin d'aucunes réparations, ce qui rassurait Scotty.

\- Il est imprudent et illogique de faire cela, capitaine, répondit Spock.

\- Développez, soupira Kirk alors qu'ils s'engageaient à travers le hall, se dirigeant vers la sortie de l'immense bâtiment de verre.

\- Illogique car mon confort personnel ne doit en rien altérer mes fonctions de second. Imprudent car Sovak a été le vulcain le plus impulsif et le plus violent qu'il me fut donné de rencontrer, paraphrasa Spock.

\- Les vulcains sont impulsifs, sourcilla Kirk alors alors qu'ils marchaient à travers des rues animées, passant entre bars et étales pour rejoindre les hangars.

\- Certains vulcains sont plus prompts à répondre aux mots par les gestes, comme chez les humains, commenta Spock.

\- Ce Sovak ne va pas m'attaquer si je ne le provoque pas ,voyons, ria Kirk.

\- Capitaine, je suis sérieux. Les dommages qu'un vulcain peut causer à un corps humains peuvent être d'une gravité alarmante.

\- Je sais, votre force est bien plus importante. Mais je ne vais pas le chercher, Spock.

\- Lors de l'entrevue, l'avez-vous provoqué, capitaine? demanda l'officier scientifique.

\- Bien sur que non, je posais des questions.

\- Qui ont animé en lui une profonde animosité comme la suspicion dans votre voix ou votre entêtement et vos tournures de phrases pour qu'il réponde sans aller contre le tabou du mensonge.

\- Vous avez vu ça rien qu'en l'observant ? Soupira Kirk.

\- En effet, le rôle d'un scientifique est d'observer.

\- Il nous a chassés pour ne pas craquer, comprit le capitaine, un sourire rieur aux lèvres.

\- Il ne pouvait décemment craquer en ma présence. Il aurait, au plus probable des cas, haussé le ton.

\- Vous l'intimidez, Spock ?

\- L'intimidation résultant de dynamisme émotionnel, le terme est inapproprié. Sovak sait simplement que je lui suis supérieur en force brute et en influence au Haut Conseil.

\- Ha ha ! Je vais bien rire moi sur cette base ! S'exclama Kirk.

\- Je n'aime pas la tournure de votre phrase, capitaine, commenta Spock alors qu'ils arrivaient aux hangars, se rendant en plate-forme de téléportation pour demander à l'Enterprise de les récupérer.

Ils se matérialisèrent dans le vaisseau, l'enseigne de service les saluant formellement. Kirk dit, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Passerelle :

\- Vous allez vous introduire dans leur système, Spock. Je veux que Uhura reçoive tous les messages reçus et envoyés par la navette qu'ils ont envoyé sur Jupiter.

\- C'est illégal, commenta le vulcain.

\- Illégal si la ligne est sécurisée par Starfleet, lança malicieusement le capitaine.

\- Je vous ferai un rapport dans vingt minutes des transmissions émises, se contenta de répondre Spock alors qu'ils arrivaient sur la passerelle. Le vulcain se dirigea vers sa console alors que Kirk demandait un rapport détaillé de ce qu'il avait manqué à Bones qui était présent.

* * *

 **MERCI D'AVOIR LU !  
**

 **LES COMMENTAIRES MOTIVENT ET METTENT DU BAUME AU COEUR ! #Forcing? Nooooon... Juste un peu...**

 **HOPE 2017 BEGON WELL**

 **SEEE YAAAA ! ! ! ! !**

 **...**

 **SOSO !**

 **.**


	22. Code Alpha, la belle invention !

**J'ai commencé l'écriture d'une fanfic de Harry Potter...**

 **Je ne sais pas si je la publie ou pas X_X**

 **Soso is troubled...**

 **ANY ADVICE ABOUT IT ?**

* * *

Il dormait, à poings fermés, dans les appartements qu'on lui avait associé, au même étage que ses membres d'équipage, dans l'une des grandes tours de résidence de Starfleet sur la base stellaire 56. L'équipage de l'Enterprise était en permission pour une semaine, le temps que l'enquête soit menée et que le vaisseau klingon ayant abordé le cargo soit retrouvé. Enfin, dire que c'était un vaisseau klingon n'était que spéculation. Ils supposaient que... En soit, ils cherchaient des pirates se baladant sans pression dans l'espace klingon... Mais ce détail n'avait pas d'importance étant donné que l'Enterprise n'avait pas été délesté de sa mission première : trouver _« l'arme »_ et la ramener à l'amiral.

Il avait étudié toutes les coordonnées possibles avec Sulu et Chekov la veille, tentant de comprendre pourquoi les senseur de l'Enterprise n'avaient pas détecté la présence d'un autre vaisseau à proximité. Même en vitesse de distorsion, il aurait dû être repérable s'il était à moins d'un jour et la fraîcheur des cadavre supposait que l'équipage était mort moins de dix minutes avant la sortie de distorsion de l'Enterprise...

Ces questions étaient restées sans réponses lorsqu'ils avaient finit par céder à la fatigue et regagner leurs chambres...

C'est un bruit inhabituel qui tira de son sommeil réparateur le capitaine. Il ouvrit des yeux vifs en entendant sa porte s'ouvrir pour se refermer dans un bruit presque inaudible... Pas pour lui qui faisait attention à tous les bruits émis par l'Enterprise lorsqu'il entrait en distorsion ou lorsque sa coque gémissait sous le feu ennemi... Il n'eut guère le temps de se redresser, une masse importante s'écrasant sur son ventre alors qu'une main immobilisait ses mains et une autre emprisonnait sa bouche. Son assaillant était cagoulé, une simple fente teintée lui permettant de voir mais de ne pas être vu... Astucieux, songea Kirk en réfléchissant à une vitesse folle à toutes les hypothèses qui l'aideraient à se sortir de cette situation. Il fit basculer son assaillant dans un jeu de jambe peu prometteur de si bonne heure, libérant ses mains. Il mit aussitôt un violent coups de la paume dans la gorge de son adversaire, le faisant tomber du lit.

Il se leva d'un bond, plongeant vers son communicateur. Il avait bien compris en frappant son adversaire qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Seul le choc de l'instant l'avait aidé. Sinon... Il serait déjà inconscient. D'un mouvement, il redressa le clapet, composant un code d'urgence installé par Scotty sur chaque communicateur d'officier pour être capables de contacter tout l'équipage de l'Enterprise en cas d'état d'urgence.

Un violent coups de poing à la tempe le fit vaciller, l'envoyant s'écraser contre le sol dur, la vision troublé, les oreilles sifflantes...

Déjà, le communicateur lançait un message retranscrit sur tous les communicateurs, le signal de détresse de l'Enterprise parfaitement reproduit alors qu'une voix calme répétait :

\- _**Code Alpha. Code Alpha. Code A...**_

Un écrasement du poignet lui fit lâcher son appareil en hurlant de douleur. Son assaillant écrasa ensuite l'objet comme on écrase un cafard nuisible. Le capitaine déglutit en pensant que son poignet aurait pu finir ainsi sur un caprice de ce gars... Kirk tentait de se relever, faisant fi de ses vertiges , de sa vision peu claire et de sa douleur irradiante. Un coups à l'estomac lui coupa le souffle. Ce type avait une force surhumaine... Cela l'effrayait... Il lui mit une gauche ( son poignet droit étant cassé, il n'avait pas un large choix ) dans le menton, espérant gagner un peu de temps et surtout ne pas se laisser faire. L'individu resta de marbre. C'était une pichenette pour lui ou quoi ? Jim hurla de rage en frappant à nouveau. Son poing fut bloqué, il fut envoyé contre la porte qui se fracassa sur son passage. Dans le corridor, le capitaine, une main sur sa tête douloureuse, se redressait, le regard lourd de colère et de fatigue. On n'avait pas idée de tenter de kidnapper les gens si tôt aussi !

Son assaillant sortit de la chambre, d'un pas régulier, se dirigeant vers sa cible. Jim se dit qu'il devrait songer à remercier Scotty un de ces quatre pour ces messages prioritaires qu'il pouvait envoyer grâce à lui !

\- A couvert, Capitaine ! Hurla Gevaar, son chef de sécurité, encadré de nombreuses enseignes de son département, phaser braqué sur l'agresseur du capitaine.

Kirk, dos courbé, fonça dans leur direction alors que pleuvaient les tirs sur cet individu. Jim fut rapidement derrière le barrage d'agents de sécurité. _Ses agents_ de sécurité, alors que les tirs cessaient. Spock et Mc Coy étaient eux aussi là, visiblement soulagés de voir leur capitaine sauf. Du moins, Mc Coy exprimait du soulagement alors que Spock expliquait froidement qu'un tel événement était inadmissible au sein d'un bâtiment protégé par Starfleet et sous la directive d'un Vulcain.

L'individu avait fui, filant en plongeant par la fenêtre de la chambre. Les tirs avaient au moins abîmés sa cagoule, dévoilant un Suliban au regard noir et primaire et aux traits déformés par la rage. Ils avaient donc fait la connaissance d'un de ces fameux Sulibans génétiquement modifiés...

\- Jim, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, demanda Bones alors que son scanner étudiait chaque facette du capitaine qui marchait aux côtés des deux officiers en direction de l'infirmerie pour soigner son poignet.

\- Ce Suliban a tenté de m'enlever, commenta Kirk platement, sa voix pincée par la douleur.

\- Qui dit qu'il n'avait pas une requête et qu'il a paniqué, fit Mc Coy.

\- Bones... On n'entrave pas les gens et on ne les réduit pas au silence quand on veut leur demander un foutu truc, siffla le capitaine.

\- Le fait que cet individu vous veuille vivant est une preuve que nous faisons face là à un cas plus important qu'une simple haine envers vous, capitaine, commenta Spock.

\- Bah tiens, grinça Bones.

\- Si les ordres étaient de le tuer, notre inconnu aurait très bien pu agir avant même notre intervention, souleva le vulcain d'un ton plus froid qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- Je me suis quand même défendu, se vexa le capitaine. Si pas, j'aurais volé par le fenêtre sous son bras et pas à travers la porte.

\- Te vexes pas des propos macabres du gobelin toi ! Ordonna Bones.

\- Je ne suis pas...

\- Ouais ouais...

\- Capitaine, il serait judicieux de demander des explications au commandant intérimaire de la base stellaire qui est sensé douaner les entrées et sorties de sa base, commenta Spock, faisant fi du « gobelin » de la tirade de Mc Coy.

\- En effet, commander, commenta Kirk, retrouvant son professionnalisme, conscient que ce serait délicat et surtout tendu.

\- Je m'occupe d'abord de ce foutu poignet, ordonna Mc Coy alors qu'ils arrivaient à l'infirmerie du bâtiment où on lui mit un bandage et une attelle. Son poignet droit immobilisé, il jura et pesta en prenant la direction du bureau de Sivak en compagnie de Spock.

* * *

\- Pouvez-vous répéter, il semblerait que mon ouïe me joue des tours, lança froidement le vulcain.

\- Votre ouïe est parfaitement opérationnelle or je dénote dans votre intonation une pointe de mépris. J'ose logiquement conclure que ce mépris n'est aucunement dirigé vers mon supérieur qui de par son statut est votre supérieur hiérarchique en ce lieu, monsieur Sivak, commenta Spock d'un ton cinglant.

\- Je disais donc qu'un Suliban ou un groupe sont sur la base et qu'un des leur a tenté de m'enlever ce matin. Or vous êtes dans l'incapacité d'expliquer comment des intrus ont pénétré votre base dont vous devez assurer la sécurité. J'ose espérer que vous ne tiendriez pas de propos insensés sur votre ouïe en cour martiale, commandant intérimaire Sivak, lança Kirk, un sourire aux lèvres, ne songeant qu'à quitter ce bureau et boire un café... Un fichu café noir...

\- Me traîneriez vous en cour martiale pour avoir été victime de la fourberie des Sulibans génétiquement modifiés à escients belliqueux, _capitaine_ ?

Il avait craché son titre. Ce ton ne lui plaisait pas. Kirk n'en fit pas part pour autant...

\- Je vous traînerai en cour martiale pour la mise en danger de mon équipage tout entier en laissant des Sulibans passer la sécurité visiblement peu fiable des quartiers de Starfleet.

\- Vous étiez seule cible, disiez-vous.

\- Qu'en savons-nous ? Ce Suliban aurait pu égorger chaque membre d'équipage avant de venir dans mes appartements, siffla Kirk, debout, son visage à rien du sien.

Le vulcain approcha son visage, étonnant le capitaine qui ne le montra pas et ne recula pas, sifflant ses yeux dans les siens :

\- L'efficacité des Sulibans sur le terrain ne peut être reprochée à ma personne.

\- Selon la tournure de phrase que prendra mon accusation, vous serez soit plus incompétent soit moins ridicule mais cela ne changera rien de votre insuffisance sécuritaire qui vous coûtera cher, siffla Kirk.

Le vulcain saisit la gorge du capitaine, sifflant :

\- Un vulgaire humain ne menace pas un vulcain de race pure. [Nda : Ooooh, du racisme dans Star Trek O_O" #InfluenceHitlerienne]

Spock serra les poings, prêt à intervenir. Sivak le relâcha. Kirk, une main sur sa trachée meurtrie, ne bougea pas, trop choqué de voir un vulcain perdre le contrôle...

Spock choisit alors d'intervenir, disant en dirigeant son capitaine par le coude vers la sortie :

\- Votre esprit est pitoyable, Sivak. Méditez, cela vous aidera à vous retrouver.

Les deux vulcains se défièrent du regard moins d'une seconde qui sembla être une éternité pour chacun.

Le duo s'en alla, Spock indéchiffrable et Jim choqué.

Dans l'ascenseur, Kirk se massait la gorge, pensif. Il allait devoir trouver la localisation des Sulibans avant qu'ils ne quittent la base afin de ne pas avoir de mauvaises surprises pendant la durée de la mission... Cela ne l'enchantait pas. Il allait devoir faire face à une groupe d'adversaires inconnu et sûrement commandité par un cerveau plus haut placé... Qui diable voulait sa mort immédiate? Trop de monde...

\- Comment se porte votre gorge, capitaine ?

\- Pardon ?

La question soudaine de son officier en second tira Kirk de sa rêverie. Il leva les yeux vers le demi-vulcain qui se demandait pourquoi son supérieur était lunatique.

\- Votre gorge, capitaine.

\- Oh ! Ça ! Ce n'est rien... J'ai surtout été étonné mais il n'y a pas de séquelles.

\- Étonné ?

\- Oui. Je n'avais jamais vu un vulcain perdre le contrôle... Enfin si, mais dans des circonstances bien plus... Logiques.

\- Sivak a toujours été un vulcain émotionnellement compromis, d'où le refus de son entrée à l'académie des sciences de Vulcain par le Haut Conseil. Et une perte de contrôle, pour un vulcain, qu'importent les circonstances, n'est jamais excusable, capitaine.

\- Vous saviez pour... Ehh, attendez ! Vous parlez de vous là ? C'était différent ! J'avais volontairement...

\- Peu importaient vos intentions, mon comportement était inadapté et inexcusable, capitaine.

\- Spock...

\- Un vulcain émotionnellement compromis n'agit pas de façon raisonnable ou logique, capitaine.

\- Oublions, voulez-vous. Il y a plus important que cet incident vieux comme le monde...

\- C'était il y a trois ans, capitaine et une agression physique par un vulcain est...

\- _Spock_...

\- Capitaine ?

\- Ce n'est pas le sujet. Nous devons trouver ce Suliban et ses potentiels acolytes.

\- Si c'est là votre souhait, répondit le vulcain alors que l'ascenseur les laissait au hall d'où ils quittèrent le bâtiment administratif pour rejoindre les salles de commandes où Sulu et Chékov avaient déjà réquisitionné leurs postes de travail personnel.

* * *

 **.:_:.**

.


	23. Ivresse et souvenirs

**Je vais la publier je crois l'histoire de Harry Potter...**

 **Sur Watt Pad je pense...**

 **Mouais... Why Not...**

 **Soso en mode réflexion...**

* * *

 _\- Le plan A a échoué. Il faut agir au plus vite, disait une silhouette cagoulée à un groupe dans l'ombre d'une salle souterraine._

 _\- Le capitaine ne se laissera pas capturer si..._

 _\- Eh bien notre acheteur a dit « Vif si possible » alors il ne fera pas dans la dentelle et ne dira rien si nous le ramenons amoché._

 _\- N'oubliez pas son équipage._

 _\- Il n'est pas toujours avec ses hommes._

 _\- Il est presque toujours soit avec le docteur Mc Coy soit le commander Spock._

 _\- Eh bien trouvons le moment idéal pou frapper. Cette fois, vous avez autorisation de faire feu._

 _\- Bien..._

* * *

Assis en salle d'observation, l'une de seules de la base à être déserte alors que la nuit tombait, Spock fixait le vide intersidéral ( Nda : Profond tout ça, Soso... ) , ses pensées allant vers ces fameux pirates, ce Moreth, le fait qu'ils devaient reprendre leur mission, l'arme... Trop d'inconnues venaient bloquer ses calculs et cela l'ennuyait. Il arrivait toujours à tout résoudre et pourtant la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient avait quelque chose de ... _Pas net_ , dirait le capitaine.

L'équipage avait en grande partie pris une permission sur la base et son supérieur ne s'était pas privé d'en faire autant : ils partaient le lendemain, même si le commandant de la base n'avait pas daigné quitter Jupiter et même si la question des Sulibans restait en suspens. Ils devaient remplir prioritairement leur mission. Il calcula, son regard fixé sur un point invisible, les probabilités que les Sulibans reviennent faire une tentative d'enlèvement de leur capitaine... Les chiffres étaient inquiétants... Le vulcain avait une confiance totale en son capitaine et en ses capacités de défense mais... Il ferma les paupières quelques secondes, ce geste pouvant pour lui exprimer autant qu'une myriade d'injures et de hurlements que ses émotions pouvaient déclencher s'il n'était pas vulcain. Or il est semi-vulcain... Il avait la désencre d'être subtil... ( Nda : ça va les chevilles sinon? )

Il se leva, communicateur en main, contactant l'enseigne qui était de quart alors que Uhura avait pris une permission sur la base :

\- Spock à Enterprise.

\- Monsieur ?

L'enseigne était étonnée d'entendre le ton formel du commander alors qu'il était en permission sur la base. Professionnel, il ne souleva pas son étonnement , écoutant avec attention. S'il avait appelé le vaisseau appareillé au Spatiodock, c'est qu'il y avait urgence.

\- Localisez les communicateurs du docteurs Mc Coy et du Capitaine.

\- Bien, je vous envoie les données dans quelques minutes, commander. Autre chose ?

-Non, merci enseigne. Spock terminé.

Il quitta l'observatoire de la base, passant à sa cabine où il prit le phaser qu'il avait constamment en déplacement, l'accrocha à sa ceinture en entrant dans l'ascenseur qui le menait vers le rez de chaussée.

Son communicateur bipa alors qu'il sortait du bâtiment, tombant sur Chekov et Sulu qui regagnaient leurs appartements.

\- M. Spock ! Vous allez au centre rejoindre les autres, demanda Sulu.

\- Je vais m'enquérir de la sécurité du capitaine qui risque, selon mes calculs, d'être sujet à une nouvelle agression avant de quitter la base. Ce qui est logique étant donné que sur l'Enterprise un Suliban ne passerait pas aussi inaperçu que dans une base stellaire abritant toutes les espèces des planètes fédérées, répondit le vulcain, lisant et retenant les coordonnées envoyées par l'enseigne de communication.

\- Nous venons avec vous, annonça d'un ton grave le jeune russe, sourcils froncés.

\- Comme il vous plaira, fit Spock en grimpant sur une moto à propulsion qui démarra à la lecture du badge de son appartement.

Sulu et Chekov grimpèrent sur deux autres bolides, suivant à une vitesse peu raisonnable leur officier supérieur à travers les rues sombres de la nuit de synthèse pour rejoindre le centre où étaient tous les bars.

.

Assis au bar, son regard vague posé sur le verre que le barman avait rempli trois fois, il pensait... Il pensait à Pike qui l'avait recruté dans un coin aussi miteux alors qu'il se faisait démonter par une recrue de l'Académie Starfleet. Il renifla, vidant son verre d'une traite. Ah, comme il lui manquait, ce père qu'il avait eut la chance d'avoir... Pas assez longtemps...

Il ne sut comment il en arriva à penser à Franck , mais le visage gras et rouge de colère de l'ivrogne qui hantait son enfance revint à la surface. Il eut un haut les cœur qui l'étonna. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de se morfondre... Peut être avait-il tiré un trait sur cette enfance traversée d'abus, de violence et de crainte trop longtemps... Assez longtemps pour que son subconscient le rappelle à l'ordre en le mettant dans un tel état... Comme pour lui reprocher d'avoir laisser ce problème sur le côté...

Il posa une poignée de pièces sur le bar, quitta son tabouret d'un pas incertain, se dirigeant vers la sortie sans en faire part à Bones... Son pauvre ami semblait prendre du bon temps entre les mains délicates d'une jeune femme qu'il avait séduit par son pessimisme face à l'hygiène de l'établissement.

L'air froid du dehors le revigora et lui donna le tournis. Il se localisa un instant, debout sur le trottoir, fixant les bâtiments qui l'entouraient. Il se sentit comme un enfant perdu un petit instant, ne sachant comment rejoindre son appartement tant son ivresse lui avait retourné l'esprit. Il n'avait jamais perdu la raison en buvant... Du moins, il n'avait encore jamais été hanté par son enfance désastreuse pendant qu'il buvait... Il avait sûrement perdu le fil à cause de cette envie de refouler au plus profonds les sentiments qui menaçaient de le faire trembler... Trembler à l'idée de recroiser un jour le chemin de cet homme... Celui de la femme qui avait dans l'alcool noyé les cris de son enfant pour excuser son inaction...

Il cilla à plusieurs reprises, inspirant profondément pour ...

\- _**James** _!

La voix le statufia. Non... Impossible... Malgré les complexes touristiques qu'offrait la base, c'était... Impossible... Que voulait la logique ? Que voulait la foutue logique de Spock, là, maintenant ? Ce n'était _PAS_ Franck qui se tenait derrière lui... Ce n'était pas lui... Mais c'était quelqu'un lui voulant tout autant de mal, il le savait... Il se retourna, tombant sur le visage de ses cauchemars, sifflant :

\- Belle copie de mon souvenir. Mais ce bâtard n'est pas là. Il est sur Terre et y restera, l'espace lui fait horreur.

Il était fier de sa capacité à être tout à fait alerte quand quelque chose clochait, qu'il soit alcoolisé ou épuisé...

\- Étonnamment perspicace le capitaine, railla d'une voix plus suave l'individu, son corps se modelant sous les yeux lourds de fatigue du capitaine, son corps s'allongeant et son teint verdâtre et écailleux remplaçant la peau porcine de Franck ( Nda : La fraicheur ... ) ...

\- Un Suliban, ben voyons... Soupira Kirk en faisant face à son opposant, prêt à se défendre.

\- Vous n'êtes pas armé et seul. Soyez raisonnable, capitaine, cela vous sera profitable, commenta le-dit Suliban, un phaser braqué sur lui.

\- Mes officiers vous diront Ô combien je ne suis pas raisonnable, ria Kirk, à moitié poussé par l'alcool à provoquer...

Son communicateur bipa, Kirk l'envoya vivement frapper le poignet du Suliban qui lâcha son arme et plongea dessus.

A terre, ils luttaient en grognant et jurant, tentant de prendre le dessus sur l'autre, qui tendant le bras pour saisir l'arme, qui tentant d'étrangler son adversaire... Le Suliban avait le dessus, Kirk était épuisé et ivre... Pas en état pour tenir longtemps...

\- KEPTIN !

Kirk haussa un sourcil malgré la situation peu favorable. Il trouvait le soucis de Chekov pour énoncer son titre amusant et étrange. Il avait depuis longtemps cessé de tenter de le corriger. Lorsque le russe perdait ses moyens, il laissait sa langue maternelle prendre le dessus... Cela arrivait de moins en moins sur la Passerelle.

Une lèvre fendue, le Suliban en califourchon sur son abdomen le menaçant d'un phaser à la tête, Kirk remarqua trois véhicules qui leur fonçaient dessus.

Il jura alors qu'un des bolides bondissait à la dernière minutes pour l'éviter, fauchant violemment son adversaire et l'envoyant voler plusieurs mètres plus loin. Chékov et Sulu avaient donné un coups de guidon à temps, se déviant de la trajectoire de leur supérieur.

Spock descendit tout à fait naturellement de son engin, phaser en main, allant s'enquérir de la santé de son capitaine en demandant d'un ton neutre :

\- Est ce que vous allez bien, capitaine ?

\- Si... Si je vais bien ? Grinça Kirk alors que Sulu et Chékov l'aidaient à se lever, inquiets mais silencieux.

\- C'était certes ma question...

\- BONS DIEUX ! Vous auriez pu me faucher avec ce bolide ! Depuis quand on passe au dessus des gens comme ça ? J'ai cru que mon cœur allait lâcher ! S'exclama avec fureur et exaspération Jim.

\- Mes calculs étaient parfaits et la précision de mon bolide n'aurait pas été altérée par quelques variables.

\- Spock... La prochaine fois, essayez de ne pas me faire frôler la mort...

\- Vous êtes ivre et de ce fait vos propos sont insensés. Vous n'avez pas frôlé la mort mais mon bolide, capitaine.

\- Trop logiques ces vulcains... Que la sécurité de l'Enterprise soit informée : je veux ce Suliban en cellule et sous surveillance h24, ordonna Kirk.

Ce furent ses seuls propos fermes et autoritaires. Il quitta vite son masque de capitaine ( quand on lui dit : « A vos ordres, monsieur ! » ) et poursuivit :

\- Je rentre à pieds... Merci pour ça là... grogna Kirk en s'éloignant, titubant, faisant un vague mouvement de la main en direction du Suliban inconscient.

\- Messieurs Sulu et Chékov, veuillez je vous prie faire téléporter en cellule de l'Enterprise cet individu pendant que je m'occupe du capitaine, lança Spock d'un ton égal en suivant son supérieur qui chantait à présent alors que plus loin, Bones sortait du bar où Jim l'avait laissé pour hurler à « Ce foutu blond à la gueule d'ange » qu'il n'avait pas le droit de le laisser en arrière, et qu'il comptait bien, en toute sobriété, lui faire un foutu examen suite à son altercation avec ce « foutu Suliban de malheur ».

Spock se résigna à assommer de la prise vulcaine son ami et supérieur qui s'était mis à hurler e regardant le ciel qu'il attendait de pied ferme TOUS les Sulibans qui oseraient encore essayer de « foutre en l'air sa belle odyssée de l'Espace ! » ...

Kirk, inconscient, sombrait dans une abysse sans rêve. Au moins, ses cauchemars avaient tu leurs chuchotis.

* * *

 **.: S~T:.**

 **.**

 **LES COMMENTAIRES STIMULENT L'IMAGINATION ET**

 **LA PRODUCTION D'OPTIMISME ET DE TÉLOMÉRASE**

 **( pour la télomérase... C'est faux, je veux juste un commentaire ... )**


	24. Haute trahison et humanité

**_Je crois que le vélo me manque..._ **

**_Mouais, je vais m'y remettre..._**

* * *

\- Capitaine sur la Passerelle, annonça Hikaru Sulu en quittant le siège de commandement. Il ne fit aucun commentaire sur la soirée mouvementée de la veille.

\- Nous sommes prêts à partir sur votre ordre, monsieur, annonça Chékov alors que Kirk s'installait sur le siège de capitaine, la mine sombre. Distorsion 4,2, cap sur Mu Andromède, en zone neutre de l'espace Talarian et Cardassian.

Le pilote et son co-pilote obéirent. Sur l'écran central de la Passerelle, Jupiter disparut pour que les étoiles déformées de l'espace de distorsion viennent emplir leur champs de vision.

Il quittaient enfin la base stellaire 56, sans avoir pu finalement voir le commandant qui n'avait pas donné sine de vie. Sa mission sur Jupiter restant un secret d'État que le vulcain Sivak refusait de dévoiler, l'Enterprise ne pouvait juste s'imposer... Ainsi donc ils poursuivaient leur mission, un Suliban dan leurs cellules, les klingons faits prisonniers sur le cargo étant restés sur la base.

\- L'Empire Cardassian est en conflit avec la République Tallarianne depuis deux semaines terriennes, il est imprudent de s'y attarder, capitaine, notifia Spock derrière sa console.

\- Les vaisseaux de la Fédération sont sous protection en zone neutre, ils ne violeront pas cette lois je pense, Spock, fit remarquer Kirk.

\- En conflit ouvert alors que c'est l'Union Cardasienne qui a fait une déclaration de guerre, il est fort probable que cette lois leur semble obsolète.

\- Si nous ne faisons rien pour les ennuyer, ils ne nous ennuieront pas, Spock. Ce serait un acte de guerre envers Starfleet et la Fédération des planètes Unies.

\- Dois-je citer toutes les fois où l'Enterprise s'est trouvé victime « d'actes de guerre » , capitaine ?

\- Voulez-vous discuter les ordres, Spock ?

Kirk était exaspéré par l'attitude plus qu'insultante de son second. Jamais il n'avait énoncé si effrontément tous les risques que ses ordres engendreraient... Il savait que le vulcain avait raison, mais il le savait aussi pessimiste de nature... Alors il avait pris l'habitude de... Mais là, il se bornait et cela, le jeune capitaine ne le comprenait et ne le supportait pas. Sur la Passerelle, les officiers et enseignes de service fixaient le duo, le souffle suspendu. Spock debout près du siège de commandement et Kirk, assis, le regard braqué sur le vulcain stoïque.

\- Je ne discute jamais **_vos_ ** ordres, capitaine.

\- Alors pourquoi vous borner ?

\- Parce que ce ne sont pas vos ordres.

Kirk se pinça l'arête du nez d'exaspération, grognant :

\- Développez, j'ai trop peu dormi pour vous suivre là...

\- Ce sont sur les ordres de l'Amiral Drum que nous allons sur Mu Andromède appréhender les pirates qui selon les calculs effectués par nos navigateurs et vous même y sont. Or les ordres de l'Amiral mettent en danger l'équipage et l'Enterprise. En ma qualité d'officier en second, je me permets donc de discuter _**les** _ ordres, capitaine.

\- Voilà qui est mieux, je croyais vous avoir perdu un instant, railla Kirk, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

\- Vous ne m'avez aucunement perdu, capitaine, mais les probabilités de perte de l'Enterprise en cas d'assaut militaire sont de 86,589% et la survie de l'équi...

\- C'est pour cela que l'Enterprise sera caché, en orbite autour d'une des lunes d'Andromède : pour que l'équipe d'intervention aille sur place via une navette et trouve ces pirates, le coupa Kirk, ses coudes appuyés sur ses genoux, son menton sur ses doigts croisés, le regard fixé sur l'espace de distorsion.

\- Les taux de réussite de la mission sont alors en croissance, commenta Spock en regagnant son poste derrière sa console.

\- Monsieur, un message de Starfleet, commenta d'une voix timide l'enseigne qui était au poste de communication.

\- Transmettez le sur l'écran central, demanda Kirk, se redressant sur son siège. L'enseigne laissa ses doigts pianoter un instant sur sa console avant qu'un buste ne se découpe, découvrant un Amiral nommé Firaven. Un vieil ami à Pike. Il disait :

 _\- Capitaine Kirk, je vous sais pupille de mon vieux Pike. Pour cette vieille amitié que me lie à lui, je veux la sauvegarde de l'Enterprise et de son commandement. L'Amiral Drum a ordonné la perquisition d'un cargo il y a de cela trois jours terrestres. Une arme dangereuse était transportée. Il s'agit de la capsule cryogénique de John Harrisson que vous avez connu sous le nom de Khan. Cet individu sera peut être décongelé. Mais là n'est pas votre problèmes..._

Il se tut, soupirant un grand coups, brandissant un papier officiel ordonnant la mise aux arrêts de l'Amiral Drum pour haute trahison. La date stellaire remontait à deux jours plus tôt, lorsque l'Enterprise était encore sur la base stellaire 56...

 _\- L'Amiral Drum a été mis aux arrêts. Il a avoué vouloir utiliser les capacités de John Harrisson afin de créer de super soldats... Starfleet a condamné cela suite à des expériences menées contre l'éthique et les droit individuels de nombreux cobayes morts dans ses nombreux centres de recherche. Vous devez quitter la zone où vous êtes. Les pirates ayant attaqués le cargo sont réputés impitoyables et ayant soif de sang. John Harrisson sera un problème à résoudre plus tard : l'Enterprise est attiré dans un piège, alors..._

Un violente secousse ébranla le vaisseau, les projetant tous hors de leurs sièges ou sur leurs consoles.

\- Sulu, faites moi un rapport ! Que s'est-il passé, ordonnait Kirk vivement alors que l'image disparaissait pour montrer un espace pauvre en étoiles.

\- Nous avons été tirés hors de la distorsion, monsieur. Un vaisseau tente de nous aborder, énonça l'asiatique, sourcils froncés, tentant de relancer les moteurs à distorsion.

\- Manœuvres d'évasion, boucliers à pleine puissance, ordonna Kirk.

\- Bien capitaine, grogna Sulu, concentré.

\- Alerte jaune, je veux l'équipage armé et prêt à tirer à vue. Que la sécurité soit sur chaque pont,l'équipage pas en service dans ses quartiers ordonna Kirk à l'enseigne de communication. Celle-ci opina du chef, teint livide.

\- Scotty, je veux ces moteur de distorsion en état de marche, ordonna Kirk à l'inter.

\- Donnez moi dix minutes, capitaine ! Hurla l'écossais dans son communicateur, courant entre vapeurs et tuyaux, clé à mollette et padd en main, son armée d'ingénieurs déjà attelés à leurs tâches.

\- Vous en avez cinq, Scotty. Kirk terminé.

Il se leva, se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur, ajoutant :

\- A vous la Passerelle, Sulu. Spock, avec moi.

Le vulcain fut à ses côtés aussitôt, parfaitement neutre.

\- Votre idée est risquée, commenta-t-il une fois seuls dans l'ascenseur.

\- Je n'ai encore rien dit, soupira Kirk, amusé et lassé.

\- Déduction.

\- On a cinq minutes pour mettre le chaos dans un vaisseau ennemi, ce sera un jeu d'enfants pour nous, Spock, ria Kirk alors qu'ils marchaient à grands pas sur un pont tout à fait calme malgré l'alerte jaune, se dirigeant vers la salle de téléportation où une enseigne les vit entrer avec une boule au ventre, sachant que les ordres à venir allaient lui attirer les foudres du Docteur Mc Coy et du vulcain ... Son capitaine ne l'aidait vraiment pas...

C'est en silence qu'ils avançaient, phaser en main, sur le pont mal éclairé de l'oiseau de proie inconnu qui avait tenté de les aborder. Spock était derrière, aux aguets, paré à toute éventualité. Kirk, à la tête, avait les sourcils froncés, ne reconnaissant pas la structure du vaisseau donc l'origine de l'équipage.

\- Il semble peu probable que ce soit un vaisseau pirate vu leur équipement, commenta l'officier vulcain.

\- Si c'est l'empire, nous aurons de gros ennuis, répondit sombrement son capitaine.

\- Étant ceux qui ont ouvert les hostilités, je me permet de notifier que Starfleet ne peut rien nous reprocher.

\- Je parlais de...

\- INTRUS ! Beugla une voix, le faisant sursauter.

Il lança un regard exaspéré en arrière, voyant un HOMME, leur foncer dessus. Il eut un instant d'hésitation, se demandant trop longtemps comment et pourquoi cela était possible alors qu'ils étaient entre trois territoires belliqueux, il devait... Il devait tomber sur un homme ! L'humanité était-elle obligée de faire naître chaos et désespoir là où elle passait? Il se posait la question avec sérieux... Un animal social, en soit, au complexe impérialiste ancré à son histoire...

Un tir de phaser la manquant de peu le ramena brusquement à l'instant présent, le faisant jurer alors que Spock tirait déjà vers leur adversaire.

\- SCOTTY, CES MOTEURS ? Aboyait Kirk à travers son communicateur alors que lui et son officier en second couraient à travers le pont du vaisseau ennemi, tirant sur les tablettes de contrôles, espérant trouver dans leur précipitation la salle des machines pour y causer quelques dommages...

\- Deux minutes Jimbo et nous pourrons filer !

\- SULU, soyez prêt à entrer en distorsion dès le feu vert de Scotty , ordonna Kirk en plongeant derrière un mur, Spock trafiquant une entrée pour qu'ils passent par la première porte qu'ils voyaient.

\- Et vous, capitaine, demanda, hésitant, le pilote.

\- S'ils sont capables de nous re-courser et nous refaire ce coups à la con, cet abordage n'aura servi à rien. On trouve la salle des machine, on détruit leurs turbines et vous nous téléportez si on le fait en deux minutes.

\- Et si jamais...

\- Si on met en danger l'Enterprise en le laissant à découvert, vous dégagez.

\- Sauf le respect que je vous dois, nous vous ramènerons tous deux à bord, capitaine, rétorqua l'asiatique.

\- L'équipage a plus d'importance que deux individus, Sulu, répliqua gravement Kirk alors que lui et Spock entraient dans la salle des machines le plus discrètement possible alors que tout l'équipage ennemi était aux aguets.

\- L'Enterprise n'aurait pas survécu à son premier vol sans vous et M. Spock, capitaine. Alors l'équipage, en toute conscience, refuse de vous laisser, _à nouveau_ , tout risquer pour lui.

\- Vous devenez sentimental, officier, railla avec un mi-sourire Kirk.

\- Le docteur Mc Coy demande de vous transférer un message . Je cite : « pas de bobos gamin », fit Sulu.

\- Haha, on verra, on verra... Kirk terminé.

Il rangea son communicateur, rejoignant Spock qui traficotait le câblage d'un cadran de sécurité pour transmettre un message d'alerte qui éloignerait de la salle des machines une partie de l'effectif.

\- Je détourne leur attention et vous fichez en l'air leurs moteurs et armement mais pas le système de survie, nous sommes des explorateurs pas des mercenaires, ordonna Kirk à Spock à mi-voix.

\- Bien, soyez prudent, Jim, lança le vulcain en se faufilant entre les tuyauteries pour se glisser non loin du poste de commande occupé par deux gars.

Kirk bondit de l'escalier d'acier qu'il descendait, faisant face aux deux individus, s'exclamant :

\- Chopez moi seulement ! ( so american, I know, but... Had to... )

Les tirs filèrent, l'étonnant. Quel inconscient irait tirer dans sa propre salle des machines ? Il se baissa à temps , évitant les tirs de phaser en se repliant le plus loin possible de la console, ravi de constater que les deux lascars l'avaient suivi.

L'absurde de cette course poursuite entre tuyaux et galeries d'acier ne semblait pas perturber qui que ce soit. Kirk courrait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, incapable de tirer en courant, il avait bien trop peur de percer la coque alors que ses assaillants semblaient avoir oublié que la coque les séparait du vide intersidéral et donc d'une mort instantanée... Ils tiraient avec une certaine hargne, comme acharnés à voir tomber celui qui les narguait dans leur propre vaisseau... Ce ressentiment avait beau être légitime et compréhensible, le capitaine de l'Enterprise ne voyait pas pourquoi ils risquaient la vie de tous à bord pour une question de dignité...

Leur emportement avait pris le dessus sur leur raison, cette chose était certaine. Ils n'étaient pas assez disciplinés, pas assez prudents pour appartenir à l'empire , ceci était une certitude...

Un tir lui effleura le bras, il lâcha son phaser, jurant. La blessure le surprit. Comment des tirs aussi chaotiques pouvaient le blesser ?

\- Capitaine, nous sommes parés à passer en distorsion, s'exclama Scott dans son communicateur.

\- Spock, ça avance , hurla Kirk en bondissant au bas d'un escalier d'acier, s'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément dans les entrailles du vaisseau.

\- J'ai finit, capitaine, répondit le vulcain.

\- C'est pas trop tôt ! Enterprise , ramenez nous ! Ordonna Kirk en se retournant, courant vers ses ennemis qui, pris au dépourvu, hésitaient entre s'écarter ou tirer. Il fuyait il y a un instant ! Pourquoi leur fonçait-il dessus maintenant ?

\- Capitaine, ne tentez rien de stupide, siffla la voix de Spock qui un niveau au dessus assistait à son illogique demi-tour.

\- Je ne fais jamais rien d'inutile, railla son supérieur en plongeant sur un assaillant alors qu'ils se dématérialisaient déjà.

Dans la salle de téléportation, l'étonnement les prit quand ils virent leur capitaine apparaître, immobilisant un individu à terre. Spcok, droit, mains derrière son dos, haussa un sourcils en voyant cela.

\- Un otage, capitaine ? Demanda-t-il alors que l'équipe de sécurité emportait l'inconnu pour l'enfermer.

\- Un informateur. Nous ne savons pas qui nous a attaqué ni pourquoi ils l'ont fait, répondit Kirk alors qu'ils quittaient la salle de téléportation pour regagner la Passerelle.

\- Capitaine, vous êtes à bord ? demanda Sulu.

\- Nous sommes de retour. Passez en distorsion 6, cap sur la base stellaire 56.

\- A vos ordres, capitaine. Sulu ,terminé.

.


	25. Class Intrepid

**HEY HEY !  
**

 **Long time, je sais, navrée , vraiment, vraiment ! C'est une années très mouvementée et très chargée pour moi !**

 **Voici ENFIN la suite des aventures de nos amis à bord de l'ENTERPRISE !**

 **J'ai même cessé de lire, pour vous dire oh combien mon temps libre est limité :'(**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un avis après avoir lu ( avant, ça n'a pas de sens à moins que vous ne vouliez injurier ma belle ponctualité... )**

 **BONNE LECTUUURE , #SOSO**

* * *

Sur la passerelle, c'est avec soulagement qu'il voyait les étoiles déformées par la distorsion emplir l'écran central. Ils étaient enfin en mouvement. Cette attaque avait été la frayeur qu'il voulait éviter si tôt après avoir repris le commandement. Il ne dormait déjà pas assez alors si en plus il devait courir partout...

Jim soupira, se laissant tomber sur le siège de commandement, demandant :

\- Dans combien de temps arrivons nous, M. Sulu ?

\- Moins d'une heure, capitaine. Nous avons dérivé dans l'espace de distorsion avant d'en sortir, ce qui a provoqué une poussée contraire qui nous a fait reculer au lieu d'avancer, expliqua le pilote.

Il hocha la tête. Une heure, n'était ce pas trop long sachant qu'ils étaient pourchassés ?

\- Capitaine, des oiseaux de proie nous suivent en distorsion, annonça Spock. Ils se rapprochent.

 _Ben voyons quand on parle du loups..._ pensa avec ironie le capitaine...

\- Uhura, lancez un message de détresse, nous ne pouvons pas risquer un combat naval, ordonna Kirk.

\- Il sont à mille mètre.

\- Contactez l'infirmerie, dites leur de se tenir prêts à toute éventualité, poursuivit Kirk, s'adressant à une enseigne qui secondait Uhura.

\- Six cent mètres.

Kirk jura, ses doigts pianotant sur les touches de son accoudoir, enclenchant l'alerte rouge, s'adressant à l'équipage entier via tous les canaux :

\- C'est votre capitaine qui vous parle. Nous sommes pourchassés en distorsion par des oiseaux de proie non identifiés. Que la sécurité applique le protocole d'urgence alpha zéro, que tout le monde garde son calme et rejoigne le poste où il sera utile. Nous serons à proximité de notre système solaire d'ici trois minutes. En attendant, tenez vous prêts à faire face à tout abordage ou secousses. Kirk terminé.

\- Trois cent mètre. Capitaine, ils ouvrent le feu, annonça Spock.

Aussitôt, le vaisseau fut ébranlé. Kirk jura entre ses dents, ordonnant que toute la puissance soit concentrée sur les boucliers. Sulu obéit, tentant de maintenir le cap, aidé de Chékov, alors qu'ils procédaient à des manœuvres évasives sans se risquer trop près de la limite de l'espace de distorsion...

\- Capitaine ! Starfleet nous a répondu, s'exclama Uhura.

\- Sur l'écran central, lieutenant.

Un visage apparut. Il s'agissait là du capitaine Solo , un vieil ami à Pike. Il avait été ami avec son père, avait-il un jour dit en le croisant dans les couloirs de l'Académie en compagnie de Pike.

\- Hey gamin ! On va vous sortir de là ! Oser attaquer l'Enterprise ! On aura tout vu ! Sortez de distorsion au coordonnées suivantes...

\- Prenez note, Sulu, ordonna Kirk, un sourire étirant le coin de ses lèvres, alors que tous ses souvenirs de Pike revenaient à sa mémoire.

\- Nous parlerons une fois le bijou que tu commandes hors de danger gamin. A tout de suite !

Le message s'acheva. Spock ne releva pas le manque de professionnalisme du capitaine plus âgé qui lui avait fait haussé un sourcil. Un nouvel impact fit grincer la coque de l'Enterprise. Jim remerciait le ciel d'avoir eut la bonne idée de ne pas entrer en contact avec Scotty. Il devait sûrement hurler à s'en déchirer les poumons en salle de machines... Les pauvres ingénieurs...

\- Nous quittons la distorsion dans trois... Deux... UN !

Sulu coupa la distorsion. L'Enterprise fut projeté à travers l'espace avec violence, tous sur la passerelle fut renversés à terre. La gravité artificiel les lâcha un instant, tous se retrouvant en apesanteur quelques secondes, qui tentant de se souder à son siège, qui tournoyant, qui nageant... Drôle de vision de ses officiers... Puis la gravité les plaqua à terre. Kirk tomba sur son bras, grondant de douleur , se souvenant du tir de phaser qui sur le vaisseau inconnu qui lui avait ouvert l'épaule. La plaie s'était élargie.

Avec peine, il se redressa, lança un regard circulaire à la passerelle pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de blessé se relevaient en vitesse, se hâtant derrière leurs consoles pour s'activer.

Il reconnaissait bien là son équipage...

\- Un Class Intrepid est sorti de distorsion face à nous, capitaine, annonça Sulu.

\- Les oiseaux de proie viennent de sortir de distorsion, ils sont derrière nous, lança Chékov.

\- Manœuvres évasives, Sulu, faites nous plonger, ordonna Kirk en s'installant sur son siège, l'adrénaline lui faisant oublier son bras et sa douleur.

L'Enterprise piqua du nez, prenant au dépourvu les oiseaux de proie qui se retrouvèrent soudain face à un Class Intrepid qui les pulvérisa en quelques tirs bien cadrés.

\- La menace a été neutralisée, capitaine, annonça Spock.

\- Le Capitaine Solo vous invite à le rejoindre à bord dès que vous le pourrez, annonça Uhura.

\- Bien. Infirmerie, rapport des dégâts, lança Kirk via l'inter.

\- Rien de grave, quelques chutes, lança Bones.

\- Bien. Et la gravité n'a causé aucun dommages ?

\- Que dalle. Et sur la passerelle ?

\- Tout le monde va bien.

\- Et _toi_ , grinça son ami.

\- Je vais bien. Kirk terminé.

Il raccrocha sous le regard noir de Uhura qui avait remarqué sa blessure. Il soupira alors qu'elle lançait un message à Bones, ses fins doigts filant sur sa console.

\- Ingénierie, rapport des dégâts, demanda Kirk, sachant que Scotty allait dramatiser.

\- Un rapport, capitaine ? Mais BIEN SUR ! Voulez vous un rapport détaillé ou bref des atrocités que subit mon bijou à travers l'espace de distorsion alors que ses boucliers ne sont pas faits pour résister à des tirs ET au vide intersidéral ! En plus la gravité nous a fait un belle frayeur ! Qui aurait cru que ces foutus tireur allaient penser à ne pas viser trop près du système de survie ? Encore heureux le bouclier a tenu ! Et la coque juste retapée, à nouveau endommagée alors qu...

\- Merci Scotty, Kirk terminé, lança avec un sourire le blond en raccrochant, rassuré.

L'alerte avait été levée. Les dommages n'étaient en rien dramatiques et...

Bones déboula sur la passerelle tel un froid vent d'hiver. Jim retint un soupir, sachant que vu l'expression faciale de son ami, il risquait de subir une engueulade absurde et vide de sens.

Ainsi donc il laissa son ami le recoudre en pestant qu'à l'infirmerie il aurait fait ça mieux mais que Monsieur avait la présence d'esprit de mentir à son médecin de bord alors Monsieur ne se présentait pas quand il le fallait...

\- Voilà, c'est pas joli mais au moins le muscle n'a pas été touché, commenta le docteur, admirant son travail.

\- Merci Bones, lança avec un clin d'œil amusé son ami en se levant.

\- Évites de tomber dessus, gamin, grinça le docteur, retirant ses gants de latex.

\- Je ferai au mieux. Je te veux en salle de téléportation dans une demi-heure, vous aussi Spock. Nous allons remercier nos sauveurs et peut être dîner là bas.

\- Comme si j'avais que ça à foutre. Je suis médecin, pas diplomate.

\- T'as pas à être diplomate, juste poli, railla son ami alors que l'ascenseur se fermait sur son sourire carnassier.


	26. Souvenirs

Son visage sombre posé sur l'Enterprise qu'il voyait depuis la passerelle, le capitaine Solo convoqua son second. Celui-ci s'avança, silencieux, attendant d'entendre ce que son supérieur avait à lui dire. Le capitaine Solo posa son regard dur sur son Premier Officier, sifflant :

\- J'espère que vous saurez vous tenir, Finney.

\- Je suis toujours très professionnel, capitaine, rétorqua le brun, un sourire sombre aux lèvres.

\- Oui oui... Comme à bord de l'Uss Republic où vous avez failli le tuer pour son rapport, commenta Solo.

\- Je... C'était légitime.

\- Il a fait un rapport véridique, soulevant votre incompétence, cet acte était légitime, rétorqua Solo.

\- Tss...

\- S'il arrive quoi que ce soit au capitaine de l'Enterprise pendant son séjour à bord, vous aurez affaire à moi, est ce clair ?

\- Pourquoi en faire une affaire personnelle ? Siffla Ben Finney.

\- Pour la mémoire de Pike et l'amour que je porte au gamin de Georges, siffla Solo, son regard s'ancrant dans le gris délavé de son PO.

\- Vous n'entendrez pas parler de moi, capitaine, répondit Finney.

\- De toute façon, si vous parvenez à faire quoi que ce soit dans mon dos... Je le saurai.

\- Il est des opportunités que l'on ne vit qu'une fois, capitaine.

\- En effet. Vous auriez fermé le circuit qui aurait pu exterminer l'équipage de l'Uss Republic et vous seriez capitaine.

Sans un mot, rouge de rage, les traits déformés, Ben Finney se retira.

Sur les plots de téléportation apparurent Kirk, Spock et Mc Coy. Ils étaient à bord de l'Intrepid. Solo était là, accompagné de son second et de son lieutenant en communication.

Quand le regard de Kirk tomba sur le trio, un frisson d'horreur lui parcourut l'échine alors que dans son regard un éclair de dégoût passait. Alors que Spock lançait un coups d'œil à son supérieur, se demandant ce qui avait fait réagir ainsi son corps, le docteur jura grossièrement, faisant sourciller le vulcain.

Solo leva les yeux au ciel, disant :

-Docteur Mc Coy, _voyons_.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il fout là ce _gars_ , rugit le médecin de bord écœuré.

\- Il a été habilité en tant que second de mon vaisseau afin que je puisse le garder à l'œil au vu des incident nombreux dont il fut la source à l'Académie et le choix de Starfleet de le garder loin de la Terre et de l'Académie, énonça le capitaine Solo.

\- Ce n'est pas important. Nous ne sommes pas venus parler du passé mais vous remercier pour votre intervention, capitaine Solo. Un honneur de vous revoir malgré les circonstances, fit, diplomatique et plein d'entrain, Kirk en serrant la main de son aîné.

\- Ça fait du bien de te revoir, gamin. Depuis la cérémonie de lancement du nouvel Enterprise, on ne vous voit plus souvent sur Terre, toi et ton équipage.

\- Faut croire que l'espace est devenu nôtre chez nous, s'amusa le capitaine alors que Solo l'invitait à le suivre à son bureau où ils pourraient parler plus sérieusement de cette attaque.

\- L'Enterprise repart dans deux heures, capitaine, commenta Spock.

\- On se retrouve ici dans deux heures alors, Spock, Bones, lança Kirk en sortant à la suite du capitaine Solo.

\- Vous ne restez pas partager notre repas, comprit Solo avec un sourire en coin.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit sage de rester ici plus que nécessaire. Je serai étonné si Mc Ccoy parvient à se réprimer deux heures avec Finney, lança avec un sourire sans joie le capitaine de l'Enterprise.

\- La sentence pour son crime est tombée peu après ton affectation à l'Enterprise, lui apprit Solo alors qu'ils traversaient le pont principal où de nombreuses enseignes s'arrêtaient pour voir passer ces deux légendes de Starfleet.

\- J'ai lu un rapport à ce sujet. Pike avait lui même poussé le procès à accélérer la cadence, commenta Kirk.

\- Christopher n'a jamais su lui pardonner pour le mal que cet idiot t'a fait subir. Il en parlait souvent quand on se retrouvait devant un verre.

\- Cela ne m'étonne pas de lui. Je l'ai toujours su rancunier, sourit Kirk.

\- As tu hérité de sa rancune, gamin ?

\- J'ai pardonné sa folie mais ce genre de blessures mettent plus de temps que les autres à guérir, commenta amèrement Kirk, sa main remontant inconsciemment sur son épaule gauche que le souvenir élançait.

Remarquant son geste, Solo grogna de mécontentement, disant :

\- Il ne te fera plus rien. Pas à bord de mon vaisseau, pas à bord du votre, pas sur Terre, nulle part... J'y veille personnellement, Jim.

\- Merci, fit en souriant le plus jeune des capitaines de Starfleet.

\- Bon ! Nous y sommes !

En effet, il étaient arrivés à un vaste bureau circulaire avec vue sur la proue du vaisseau. Kirk siffla d'admiration face à la vue que lui offrait cette immense baie vitrée renforcée.

\- Un caprice que mon ingénieur m'a octroyé, fit Solo avec un clin d'œil en prenant place.

\- Il s'est appliqué, s'amusa Kirk en s'installant face à son aîné.

La discussion sérieuse pouvait commencer.


	27. Il était une aggression

Spock avait pris la décision sage de ne pas laisser seul le Docteur Mc Coy qui semblait émotionnellement compromis. Il avait trouvé impoli et indélicat de poser, dans la salle de téléportation, la question qui le brûlait. A présent qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la passerelle pour comparer les équipements de l'Intrepid avec ceux de l'Enterprise, il pouvait demander.

\- Docteur Mc Coy, lança Spock.

\- Quoi ? Grinça celui-ci.

\- Il semblerait que plusieurs informations me manquent afin de comprendre la situation présente.

\- En effet, vous ne savez pas. J'avais presque oublié...

\- Consentez vous à me l'expliquer ou dois je étudier les archives de Starfleet afin de trouver ce que je cherche, fit le vulcain.

Bones s'arrêta. Il se tourna vers Spock, une lueur de chagrin et de colère dans le regard. Il dit :

\- Je vais vous raconter. Allons au réfectoire manger un truc. On sera mieux assis...

Le vulcain acquiesça, le duo se dirigeant vers le réfectoire.

Bones devant un café, Spock devant un thé, ils s'étaient attablés dans un coin, ayant vue sur la porte. Une habitude en lieu inconnu.

Spock, droit sur sa chaise, fixait le docteur qui cherchait ses mots, visiblement mal à l'aise et irrité. Il commença :

\- Bon... Jim a commencé comme Enseigne à bord de l'Uss Republic il y a quatre ans. Il était enseigne de sécurité sur la passerelle. Il partageait le service d'une enflure de l'Académie avec qui il se battait souvent quand on allait boire un verre. Ce mec avait une manie sadique de le provoquer, l'injurier, attirer son attention afin d'avoir une interaction, une bagarre ou une joute verbale... Bref, ce gars c'était Ben Finney et il était obsédé par Jim depuis l'Académie. Je suis certain qu'il souffre d'une foutue pathologie mentale mais on refuse de m'écouter depuis l'Académie.

Il inspira profondément, poursuivant après avoir avalé une gorgée de café :

\- Un jour quand il a pris son service après Finney, Jim a remarqué qu'il avait laissé ouvert un couvercle relié aux piles de matières atomiques. Cet oubli aurait pu mettre l'équipage entier de l'Uss Republic en danger de mort. Vous connaissez le tact de Jim : il a mentionné cet oubli dans son rapport et ça a été une sacré tache noire sur le CV de ce cher Ben Finney. Il n'a aucun espoir de prendre le commandement d'un vaisseau, jugé trop peu qualifié en matière de sécurité.

\- Je ne comprend pas votre réaction si le ressentiment est unilatéral, commenta Spock, mains jointes sur la table, n'ayant pas touché à son thé.

\- J'ai pas finit, grommela Bones en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de café, espérant y trouver le courage de finir son récit car c'est la fin qui le dérangeait et le rendait fou de colère.

\- Au retour de mission de l'Uss Republic, on a été boire un verre, comme à notre habitude, dans un bar de San Francisco. C'est là que tout a dégénéré. Ce connard avait trouvé le moyen de soudoyer un serveur. Il a mis un truc, un produit de synthèse, dans nos verres. On est tombés comme des masses. Heureusement que j'avais un foutu hypospray sur moi, j'ai réussi à m'en injecter avant de ne perdre vraiment mes moyens. Le temps que je me reprenne, Jim avait disparu.

Spock se tendit, appréhendant sans le comprendre la suite du récit. Son capitaine, qu'il considérait comme son ami le plus proche, dont l'esprit était lié au sien... Il avait de plus en plus de mal à entendre ou voir des faits à son encontre auxquels il ne pouvait rien. Le pire ayant été sa mort, de l'autre côté de cette vitre d'isolation...

\- Heureusement que Pike avait eut la foutue bonne idée à l'époque de glisser une puce dans le bras de Jim, « _au cas où il file ce gamin »_ avait-il dit. Je l'ai contacté, j'étais affolé, je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'imaginais les pires scénarios. Des hommes de Pike ont débarqué au bar, ils m'ont escorté jusqu'à l'hôpital de la base. On a synthétisé un antidote à cette saloperie qui m'assommait. Pike m'a pas laissé l'accompagner quand son pilote, le prédécesseur de Sulu, a localisé Jim. Il a été le chercher avec des gros bras de son équipage qui étaient pourtant en permission... Ha ha , j'en ris encore, les voyant débarquer en tenue de civil, mine sombre, phaser en main...

\- Docteur, le reprit Spock qui attendait la fin du récit.

\- Oui oui, pardon.. J'essaie sûrement de repousser la fin, comme si ça pouvait le préserver ce pauvre gamin. C'est déjà passé, et sous mon nez...

\- Vous avez été drogué, vous avez agi au mieux étant donné les circonstances, commenta Spock.

\- Ouais, peut être... Bref, ils l'ont trouvé et ramené à l'hosto. On m'a pas laissé le voir pendant trois foutus jours. J'avais jamais vu Pike dans un tel état... Il n'était plus le capitaine et amiral souriant et chaleureux... Il était froid, sec et dangereusement irritable avec tout le monde. J'ai appris par lui le lendemain des faits que Ben Finney allait être jugé en cour martiale de Starfleet pour avoir drogué et abusé de mon ami... Si j'avais su... Si je l'avais vu ce soir là ! Je crois que malgré mon vœux médical de ne jamais tuer, je l'aurai écorché vif, je l'aurai ouvert et laissé agoniser là, se vidant de son sang, sa cage thoracique ouverte, ses poumons et intestins se...

\- J'ai compris, docteur, soupira Spock, le coupant dans ses délires meurtriers.

\- Après ça, Jim n'était plus vraiment le même. Ce bâtard l'a brisé. Il a mis un an à se reconstruire puis a été affecté à l'Enterprise sous le commandement de Pike, son protecteur et modèle.

\- Un tel crime est passable de peine de mort sur Vulcain, Starfleet est bien inconsciente de laisser un tel criminel en liberté, fit Spock, ses prunelles sombres luisant de dégoût, colère et amertume que nul ne pouvait lire, dissimulés derrière ses barrières mentales.

\- Mouais... En tribunal civil, il aurait du se taper dix ans derrière les barreaux... Mais sa peine a été remplacée par un exil de la Terre, l'Académie et tout sol fédéral. Il est « condamné » à errer dans l'espace au nom de Starfleet ce bâtard... Un viol contre un voyage...

\- On parle de moi, fit une voix suave.

Spock haussa un sourcil face au ton employé. A côté du siège de Mc Coy se tenait le protagoniste du récit du docteur. Le vulcain se dit que cet individu pouvait remercier son patrimoine vulcain qui domptait en un millième de seconde toute volonté de lui briser la nuque ici et maintenant.

\- Dégages Finney sinon je jure de t'en mettre une, gronda Bones en se levant pour faire face au premier officier de l'Intrepid.

\- T'es pas sur ton vaisseau, Mc Coy, alors me donnes pas d'ordres.

\- Tu crois que c'est qui m'empêcherait de te foutre la branlée de ta vie ?

\- Je suis plus gradé que toi, tu l'oublies ?

\- Gradé mais sans avenir, siffla Bones, un sourire sombre au coin des lèvres.

\- Tu crois m'atteindre ?

\- Tu as une vie assez misérable pour que je modère mes propos.

Spock assistait à l'échange avec patience, sachant qu'il était au dessus de ces emportements émotifs. Qu'il ne comptait intervenir que si cet individu s'en prenait physiquement ou verbalement à l'intégrité physique ou morale de leur capitaine. Il n'appréciait pas que l'on traîne dans la boue un humain dont l'illogique n'avait pas mené à la mort. ( sa mort résultant, selon Spock, d'un choix logique : le bien être de la majorité passant au dessus du bien être d'un seul ) . De plus, cet homme avait tenté de sauver Vulcain et l'avait lui même sauvé à de nombreuses reprises. Il était son ami le plus proche. Il était son frère de cœur.

\- Ha ha ! Gardes ta foutue morale, Mc Coy ! Moi, au moins, je sers à quelque chose. Vous explorez, nous défendons.

\- Toi ? _Défendre_? Ha ha !

\- Me provoques pas, siffla Finney.

\- Alors barres toi et laisses nous, ordonna Bones d'un ton tranchant.

\- Impossible. J'ai cru comprendre que Jim ne t'avait rien raconté.

\- _Ne prononces pas son nom_... grinça Bones, sa voix se faisant tremblante de colère.

\- Oooh, il t'a raconté ! S'extasia son interlocuteur.

Le médecin en chef de l'Enterprise grimaçait de dégoût et de colère.

\- Si tu savais combien ça a été divertissant de le voir, maîtrisé par la drogue, conscient et inconscient à la fois, se tortiller pour se libérer !

 _\- La ferme, Finney..._ le ton était grave, dangereusement bas...

\- Si tu l'avais entendu hurler quand j'ai ...

Une poigne ferme se saisissant de sa gorge le coupa. Yeux écarquillés, il se tourna vers le vulcain qui s'était levé en silence et le maintenait d'une seule main, le soulevant lentement, le faisant suffoquer lentement... Dans ses prunelles sombres, il ne lisait rien. Ce vulcain n'avait pas perdu le contrôle ! Il agissait parce que son choix l'y avait confronté !

Tous ceux qui déjeunaient au réfectoire avaient la bouchée bée, les yeux arrondis de surprise à la vue de cela. Un vulcain qui réagit à une joute verbale ! La majorité de l'équipage déjeunant souriait malicieusement, ravi de voir cette grande gueule enfin réduite au silence. Nul ne supportait les injures quotidiennes volant au sujet du héros Pike ou du célèbre Kirk...

\- En tant que premier officier de l'Enterprise et second du capitaine James Kirk, je vous demande de cesser de ternir son image par vos propos. En tant qu'ami , je vous _ordonne_ de rester loin de Jim sinon ma poigne aura raison de votre trachée. Suis-je clair ?

Finney hocha vigoureusement la tête, yeux exorbités, visage rouge...

\- Bien. Lorsque je vous aurai reposé, merci de sortir sans faire de scène et surtout de garder le silence.

Avant que le vulcain n'ait lâché l'humain arrogant, une voix lasse et amusée lança :

\- Spock, lâchez le, vous allez le tuer.

Jim Kirk entrait dans le réfectoire, mains dans les poches, suivi de Solo. Celui ci fit comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué la scène, allant se servir un café au synthétiseur.


	28. La conversation d'un Vulcain

Le vulcain desserra sa poigne en une fraction de seconde, disant, son ton neutre fidèle à lui même alors que Finney, avachi à terre, toussait et crachait pour reprendre son souffle :

\- Mon intention première étant de l'intimider, votre intervention n'était pas nécessaire et quelques secondes de pression de plus auraient sûrement aidé à l'assimilation de la directive que je lui avais glissé, capitaine.

\- Quelle est cette directive, demanda avec un sourire en coin le jeune capitaine en s'installant près de Bones qui s'était rassi, statufié par l'action du vulcain alors que Finney se faisait oublier en se dirigeant, dos courbé, vers la sortie.

\- Je ne suis pas dans l'obligation de répondre puisque cela ne concerne ni le bon fonctionnement de l'Entreprise ni ma capacité à occuper mon poste.

\- Allez Spock, c'est un ami qui vous pose la question, le titilla-t-il alors que Solo allait s'installer à côté du vulcain, face à un Bones toujours ébahi.

\- Les questions privées peuvent demeurer dans l'absence de réponses si elles ne perturbent pas...

\- Ça va ! Ça va ! J'ai compris, grommela Kirk, faussement ennuyé, son attention allant vers Bones.

\- Spock... Vous avez menacé quelqu'un... fit d'une voix blanche le médecin.

\- Docteur, merci de garder pour vous les propos entendus aux court des dernières minutes, commenta l'intéressé en buvant une gorgée de thé.

\- Bones, voyons, tu as déjà vu Spock menacer quelqu'un, commenta Kirk désabusé.

\- Quelqu'un d'autre que Toi ! Ha ! Jamais !

\- Okk ! Okk ! On va vite changer de sujet, lança Jim faussement ennuyé.

\- Qu'a fait mon premier officier pour vous provoquer, commander Spock, demanda le capitaine Solo en buvant son café, son regard posé sur le vulcain, le célèbre fils de l'ambassadeur Sarek.

\- Cet individu tenait des propos irrespectueux à l'égard de mon supérieur et ami. La logique voulait que j'intervienne.

\- Je suis certain que Léonard allait le faire. Pourquoi avoir réagit ?

\- Le docteur Mc Coy étant connu de l'individu en question, toutes mises ne gardes émanant de lui semblaient le pousser à oser plus. Étant inconnu de cet individu, mes propos avaient plus d'autorité.

\- Vous auriez pu simplement parler, fit remarquer avec un sourire Solo.

\- J'aurai pu mais ai choisi de ne pas le faire.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour ne pas risquer de le tuer la prochaine fois que je le rencontrerais, fit Spock sans sourciller.

\- Vous iriez jusque là ?

\- Face à mon regret de ne pas avoir pu empêcher le passé, je pourrais perdre le contrôle et laisser tomber mes barrières mentales pour venger un ami cher.

\- Pas très vulcain tout ça.

\- Le complexe du héros, commenta Bones dans son verre, si bas que seul Spock l'entendit et ne releva pas la remarque.

\- Je me permets de vous faire remarquer que vous ne savez rien de la tradition vulcaine. Combattre pour l'instinct primitif est un blasphème. Combattre pour l'honneur, la vie ou la protection est un bienfait pour l'équilibre de l'esprit, expliqua stoïquement Spock.

\- Vous excuserez mon manque de connaissance, fit sincèrement, un large sourire aux lèvres, Solo.

\- Vous êtes excusé, commenta Spock.

Kirk riait à gorge déployée de cet échange où on parlait de meurtre comme de petit fours alors que Bones affirmait haut et fort que Spock souffrait lui aussi d'une pathologie mentale qu'il ne connaissait pas, mêlant psychopathie contrôlée à sadisme et bipolarité...


	29. Un problème en suspens

C'est après un échange de poignes de mains et un énième soupir exaspéré du capitaine Solo que le trio regagna les plots de téléportation afin de regagner l'Enterprise.

\- Un plaisir de t'avoir revu, petit. Prends soin de toi et de l'Enterprise, fit , solennel, Solo.

\- Malgré les circonstances, le plaisir est partagé. Merci encore d'avoir sauvé mon équipage.

\- Haha, de rien. De rien. Les vaisseaux de défense sont là pour ça non ?

\- Ils n'arrivent pas toujours dans les temps, fit avec un sourire triste le jeune capitaine.

\- Tous les vaisseaux sous assauts n'ont pas en communication une femme capable de pirater tous les protocoles en frôlant l'illégalité pour lancer un message prioritaire, lança avec un sourire en coin Solo.

Mc Coy laissa un gloussement lui échapper. Kirk sourit à cette remarque.

Debout dans l'ombre de son capitaine, Finney avait un teint livide et un regard sombre. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais sa voix s'étouffa dans sa gorge lorsque son regard croisa celui du vulcain. Il l'effrayait malgré son air neutre, sa posture droite et son expression... Inexpressive... Ses yeux sombres, par leur intensité, le clouaient sur place et imposaient son silence...

Cet échange fit s'esclaffer Mc Coy alors que Solo levait les yeux au ciel. Kirk eut un sourire sans joie, disant, via son communicateur :

\- Enterprise, ramenez nous.

\- Avec plaisir Cap ! Lança Scotty en activant l'énergie.

Sulu, sur la Passerelle, quitta le siège de commandement lorsque son supérieur quitta le turbolift aux côtés de Spock.

\- Capitaine sur la passerelle, annonça-t-il.

\- Quel est le cap, capitaine, demanda Chékov, prêt à entrer les coordonnées.

\- Nous allons rejoindre la base stellaire 56 pour demander des informations sur Drum. Le temps de réparer les dégâts causés par les oiseaux de proie et nous partirons.

\- Le bouclier ayant tout encaissé, il sera inutile de rester sur place plus de 48 heures, capitaine, commenta Spock.

\- Pourquoi cette volonté de ne pas vous attarder, Spock ?

\- Hm... Selon les relevés, depuis notre départ, aucune navette n'a abordé ou quitté la base. De ce fait, je me permets de vous signaler l'existence des Sullibans vous convoitant et le commandant par intérim de la base ne vous appréciant guère, il est imprudent de rester à sa portée.

\- Bah les sullibans ne s'attaqueront pas à moi si je suis accompagné. Et ce cher Sivak devra prendre son mal en patience, nous avons des questions à lui soumettre. Si Khan est en liberté, nous devons en savoir plus sur les expérimentations de l'amiral Drum et nous ne trouverons d'infos fraîches que sur la base.

\- En 48h ?

\- En 48 heures, nous trouverons les infos qu'il nous faut. Il n'y aura pas de permissions. L'équipage restera à bord et la sécurité sera renforcée.

\- Capitaine, un message, commenta Uhura, sourcils froncés.

\- De ?

\- Inconnu, monsieur. Je le transmets sur l'écran central ou vous préférez le visionner en privé ?

\- Sur l'écran central, Uhura, merci.

\- Bien...

Une grésillement introduit le message vidéo. Une Passerelle semblant vide s'offrit à eux alors que Nero se faisait soulever par la gorge. Son assaillant s'avança vers l'objectif , sans lâcher sa victime, disant :

\- Hey ! L'Enterprise ! Que dire sinon que c'est un plaisir de vous revoir ! Je ne suis pas votre ennemi. Je ne suis pas non plus votre ami, même si je le voulais je pense que tous à bord préfèrent mourir que de me désigner comme étant un « ami » ... Bref, je ne suis pas là pour parler sentiments... J'ai appris que vous aviez à bord un sulliban... La belle nouvelle... Il me faut son supérieur si ce n'est pas vous qui le détenez. Je ne veux pas croiser le fer avec vous, Enterprise. Je veux justice et je l'aurai. Nero est un ami de ceux ayant détruit toutes les capsules de mon équipage... Tous morts... A cause de quelques fous... Je les trouverai, ne vous mettez pas sur mon chemin et je ne vous ferai rien.

Le message s'acheva. Kirk eut un sourire en coin, disant :

\- Bon, ça nous fait un problème de résolu et un autre en suspens.

\- La situation n'a rien de favorable, capitaine, commenta Spock avec une certaine exaspération qui ne se démontrait que par son sourcil haussé.

\- Je sais , je sais... Je détends l'atmosphère. Bon, distorsion 6.8, M. Sulu, nous allons à la base 56.

\- A vos ordres, capitaine.

\- Je vais voir comment avance l'interrogatoire de Gevaar, à vous la Passerelle, Sulu, fit Kirk en quittant son siège de commandement pour embarquer dans l'ascenseur, Spock le suivant sans demander si sa présence était indispensable. En bon vulcain, il aurait trouvé mille raisons valables et logiques pour l'accompagner à cet interrogatoire.


	30. L'ennemi est toujours Autre

Assis devant le sulliban qui n'avait pas répondu à la moindre question de Gevaar, Kirk se demandait pourquoi il avait si peu de chance ces derniers temps.

Il finit par se lever sous le regard reptilien du prisonnier et se dirigea vers la porte. Spock ne lâchait pas des yeux le prisonnier qui ne lâchait pas des yeux son capitaine.

\- Je vous laisse en finir, Gevaar, fit Kirk.

\- Le grand capitaine James Tibérius Kirk est incapable de faire parler un simple prisonnier, railla le sulliban .

\- Ne prêtez pas attention à ce que dit cet individu, capitaine, intervint Spock.

\- Comme si toi, vulcain, tu pouvais comprendre les humains…

Kirk lança un coups d'œil à leur prisonnier, se demandant s'il allait dévoiler quelques propos qui pourraient…

\- Moi, je rend honneur à mon peuple en achevant la tâche confiée par le plus grand !

Gevaar lança un coups d'œil suspicieux au premier officier vulcain, espérant que ce ne serait pas un choc pour leur capitaine… Savoir qui nous course n'est pas toujours la meilleure des choses...

\- Je suis celui qui offrira sur un plateau d'argent à mon maître la victoire de la Guerre Intemporelle !

\- Évidemment, il fallait que ce soit ça, grinça Jim en sortant avec Spock alors que le sulliban comprenait qu'on l'avait poussé, par ces silences, à flatter son propre orgueil et… se trahir… Trahir son maître…

\- Non ! NON ! Se mit-il à hurler, pour exprimer sa rage, son incompréhension, sa.. peine ? Honte ?

Les romuliens n'avaient pas d'égal pour ce qui touche l'intemporel… Ils étaient dans la capacité et l'incapacité de gérer un conflit qu'ils avaient crée sans en être maîtres. Les pièges temporels des romuliens avaient plus d'une fois emportés l'Enterprise et son équipage aux abysses de l'incompréhensible. Et là… Le commandant de ce vaisseau de classe Constellation prenait conscience que leur ennemi… Son ennemi… n'était autre que cet empire belliqueux et impuissant… C'était à la fois agaçant et frustrant à savoir… Inquiétant et grisant…

Depuis le début de sa carrière à Starfleet, depuis le début de son engagement à la Fédération, Kirk avait sans cesse croisé le chemin de ces conquérants en soif de puissance. Il n'avait guère l'habitude de leur céder un grain de compassion au vu et au su de tout ce que ces individus avaient fait subir à une myriade d'innocents.

Des individus incapables de faire face à leur impuissance et qui faisaient ressentir cela à tous.

\- Nous devons contacter Starfleet Command et les informer de l'implication des romuliens dans ma tentative d'enlèvement. Les autres capitaines de vaisseaux de type Constitution doivent être mis en garde, ils risquent de subir des attaque des romuliens, disait Kirk alors que lui et Spock se dirigeaient vers la salle de téléportation, l'Enterprise entrant dans le spatiodock de la base stellaire 56.

\- Il sera aisé de tenir informé le Haut Commandement mais selon la localisation des vaisseaux de classe Constitution, l'information pourra prendre un temps indéfini à parvenir à chaque capitaine.

\- Certains de ces vaisseaux d'exploration sont aux confins du territoire de la Fédération ou sur des zones spatiales dépourvues d'émetteurs… Ce sera certes peut être long mais au moins auront-ils l'information.

 **JE SUIS DE RETOUR , chers amis, après une longue absence ! Je m'excuse pour ce silence, sincèrement, je sais Ô combien il peut être grisant de ne pas lire la suite d'une histoire et de n'avoir aucune nouvelles... Navrée...** **Bref , me revoilà, en forme ( presque , je me suis fait mal à la patinoire... ) et au taqué !** **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, c'est toujours un honneur de les lire et d'y répondre ! A bientôt, Sofia!**


	31. Impossible

**The adventure is going on !** **bref, Sofia essaie de faire sa bilingue... BONNE LECTURE !**

En salle de téléportation, Scotty s'égosillait au nez d'une enseigne aux joues rouges de colère. C'est la scène que le capitaine et son premier officier virent en arrivant. Le vulcain haussa un de ses sourcils élégants, se demandant pourquoi les humains étaient si… expressifs… Kirk lança :

\- Scotty, que se passe-t-il ?

L'écossais se tourna vers son capitaine, yeux écarquillés, comme étonné de le voir à bord de son propre vaisseau. Il s'exclama :

\- Capitaine ! Le…

Une explosion les envoya voler contre la cloison puis le sol. La secousse fit chavirer dangereusement l'Enterprise qui quitta son couloir d'entrée pour le Spatiodock, sa coque à tribord allant heurter avec violence les installations du spatiodock heureusement désert. Kirk grogna de douleur, une main sur son épaule pas encore guérie. Il se redressa avec peine, se précipitant vers l'inter. Spock était déjà debout, alerte.

\- Kirk à Passerelle, que s'est-il passé ?

\- Une explosion a détaché une de nos nacelles, capitaine ! L'Enterprise a perdu un propulseur de matière-antimatière ! s'exclama la voix de Sulu.C'est incompréhensible !

\- Uhura, envoyez un message de détresse, code rouge de sécurité ! Que l'équipage évacue l'Enterprise par les navettes et capsules de survie !

\- Bien reçu, capitaine, fit Uhura.

\- J'arrive sur la Passerelle, Kirk terminé.

Le capitaine coupa la communication, se précipitant à travers le pont incliné, ravi que la gravité artificiel ne les ait pas complétement lâchés. A travers les hublots on pouvait observer les étoiles valser dangereusement et rapidement, preuve que le vaisseau partait en vrille et risquait de trop s'éloigner de la base stellaire si rien n'était fait pour stabiliser un tant soit peu les restes de l'Enterprise disloqué.

\- Capitaine, le prisonnier s'est évadé, annonça Spock qui le suivait de près. L'agent Gevaar vient de trouver deux de ses hommes morts aux portes de la cellule du sulliban.

\- Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Jura Kirk en armant son phaser. Les deux camarades s'engouffrèrent dans le turbolift, armés et silencieux,prêts à faire face à toute éventualité. Après tout, ils ne savaient pas ce qui avait causé l'explosion qui avait sectionné l'un des propulseurs.

Sur la passerelle, d'un professionnalisme à toute épreuve les membres d'équipage prenaient en main la situation de crise sans paniquer, habitués à pire et à plus de pression que le détachement d'un propulseur… Après tout, ils avaient vécu la destruction de leur précédent vaisseau et étaient restés d'une maîtrise incroyable jusqu'au bout et même après…

S'installant sur son siège de commandement, son phaser à portée, Kirk embrassa du regard la Passerelle avant de demander :

\- Uhura, un bref rapport de l'évacuation et des avaries.

\- Les membres d'équipages non nécessaires à la situation de crise sont dans des navettes d'évacuation. L'ingénierie refuse d'évacuer. L'infirmerie a été évacuée, les ponts inférieurs sont vides. Seules les équipes de sécurité sont en fonction, en alerte rouge , ils se sont retranchés dans la soucoupe. Le reste du vaisseau est en quarantaine et la coque a cédé , exposant au vide les ponts 5, 6 et 7 , déjà évacués.

\- Merci lieutenant. Sulu, pouvez-vous stabiliser le vaisseau ?

\- SI je pousse à fond le seul propulseur que nous avons, nous dépasserons le seuil de matière-antimatière de sécurité et risquons de nous exposer à une explosion du seul moteur qu'il nous reste… Je ne sais pas si les bouclier à 14% de la soucoupe tiendront...

\- Pouvez-vous nous sortir de là ?

\- SI nous détachons la soucoupe du reste du vaisseau, il sera aisé de la manœuvrer jusqu'au spatiodock, la distance étant minime, les propulseurs nous sauveront.

\- Ce serait nous séparer de notre armement… Si un ennemi dehors veut nous détruire, il n'attendra que cela : notre faille, commenta sombrement le capitaine.

\- Les senseur ont détecté deux croiseurs en approche capitaine, informa Spock.

\- Qui sont-ils, Spock ?

\- Rien sur leur vaisseau ne permet de les identifier et la structure est inconnue.

\- Uhura, pouvez-vous les contacter ?

\- Tous leurs canaux sont fermés, ils nous refusent l'accès à leur communication.

\- Nous allons perdre la gravité artificielle sous peu si nous ne stabilisons pas l'Enterprise, capitaine, lança Chekov.

\- Kirk à salle des machines, Scotty, vous m'entendez ?

\- Scotty à l'écoute !

\- Détachez la soucoupe.

\- Mais capitaine, on va…

\- Détachez la soucoupe et envoyez le propulseur barrer la route aux deux croiseurs qui nous foncent dessus.

\- Bien capitaine.

\- L'évacuation est achevée, annonça Uhura.

\- Gevaar à Passerelle, lança une voix essoufflée à travers le dispositif de communication.

\- Avez-vous trouvé le prisonnier, demanda Kirk avec inquiétude.

\- Oui, capitaine, il…

Une violente explosion secoua la passerelle. Ils eurent juste le temps de tourner leurs regards vers le turbolift pour voir surgir le fameux sulliban.

\- Pour m'avoir piégé, vous allez tous périr ! Tout l'Enterprise va y rester !

Spock avait son phaser braqué sur l'individu, prêt à faire feu pour protéger tous ceux qui étaient sur la passerelle.

Debout près du siège de commandement, Kirk fixait le sulliban avec sérieux. Si cet individu menaçait sa vie, il savait l'accepter. Mais jamais il n'avait accepté que ses ennemis, quels qu'ils soient, mettent en danger son équipage, ses officiers, ses camarades… Sa famille...

\- Que voulez-vous, demanda-t-il.

\- Vous voir mourir, lança, avec un rictus, l'individu en lançant, au coeur de la passerelle, un cube. Spock comprit en même temps que son capitaine et ses camarades officiers. Il plongea sur Uhura, celle qui était le plus proche de sa position, Sulu plongea sur Chekov le faisant basculer derrière les commandes de pilotage.

Une vive déflagration silencieuse plongea un instant la passerelle dans un bain de lumière banche. L'explosion détruisit tout sur son passage...

L'explosion transforma la passerelle en champs de ruine. Les murs assombris, les manettes dans un état lamentable, les entrailles de leur dame de fer à vu…

Le sulliban , un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, quitta les restes de la passerelle.

C'est Spock qui fut le premier à se redresser. Il aida Uhura à se redresser, lançant un regard circulaire à la passerelle envahie de fumée, les consoles endommagées, les écrans brisés… Il reconnut aussitôt la silhouette de son capitaine et ami. S'il n'avait pas été vulcain, il aurait hurlé sa rage… IL posa son regard sombre sur l'officier des communications, lançant :

\- Envoyez un message de détresse en boucle. Que Mc Coy soit trouvé sur cette soucoupe ainsi que les ingénieurs n'ayant pas évacué. Il faut isoler la passerelle et soigner les blessés.

Uhura se hâta derrière son clavier, la console de communication étant un peu sur le côté n'avait pas trop souffert tout comme la console scientifique.

Spock dégagea son ami qui était coincé sous les débris de la cloison contre laquelle le souffle de l'explosion l'avait projeté. Il examina rapidement son ami dénombrant de nombreuses plaies plus ou moins graves. La plus importante était sur son buste , son poumon droit était sûrement perforé par l'éclat qui était logé dans la blessure.

\- Où est Mc Coy, lança le vulcain à l'attention de la jeune femme.

-Il arrive aussi vite que possible…

\- Le capitaine est dans un état critique, grogna le vulcain, sans que personne ne sache s'il s'adressait à lui même ou à la jeune xenolinguiste…


End file.
